To Hold, Love and Protect
by Elizabeth4Will
Summary: AU to Pride and Prejudice, the AU part starting when Lizzy leaves Pemberly after her embarrassing encounter with Mr. Darcy. She gets lost, gets attacked and saved by the gorgeous Mr. Darcy. Please Read And Review! Warning: rated M for reason! But tasteful
1. Chapter 1: A Terrifying Experience

Summary- AU to Pride and Prejudice, the AU part starting when Lizzy leaves Pemberly after her embarrassing encounter with Mr. Darcy. She gets lost, gets attacked and saved by the gorgeous Mr. Darcy.

A/N: I have no idea why this idea came to me but it did while I was watching the movie with Keira Knightley. WARNING! Is rated M for a reason. Chapter 2 coming soon as long as I get reviews soon! Ha-ha, just kidding. But please review!

Edited: This is version two of my story, it's now been beta'd by my wonderful new Beta and loyal reviewer **TARDIS Girl91011. **I hope you enjoy the new version. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P**

Chapter One- A Terrifying Experience

_Tuesday 4__th__ of August 1812_

Lizzy's heart pounded in her chest and she ran hastily down the steps feeling Mr. Darcy's gaze on her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. How could she be so foolish? Had it not been bad enough that she'd refused to marry him in the most possibly insulting way and wrongly accuse him regarding Mr. Wickham? She was now at his house, invading his personal space and liberty. She'd spied on him with his sister. She was breathing heavily as she practically jogged through the grounds, the crisp air and energy flowing through her body not clearing her mind the way it usually did.

Lizzy became so engrossed in her own dilemma that she completely lost herself in the surroundings. The beautiful hills and scenery were completely lost on her; she barely noticed that she was getting completely lost. She looked up when a cold breeze swept through her and was startled by the fact she had no idea where she was.

Lizzy looked to the west and saw the sun was almost set. It was getting dark and she still couldn't find her way. She knew Lampton was North of Pemberly but she had become lost in a forest and now wasn't sure where she was. Looking around, she felt she was still on the Pemberly estate but it was so vast that, that knowledge didn't provide any assistance.

A strong wing started blowing from the east and Lizzy turned away from it, shivering and wrapping her arms around herself. She looked up and was relieved to see a road lined with trees in the distance. She recognised it from her journey to Pemberly and as long as she wasn't completely disorientated, she'd found the road to Lampton. It took her another fifteen minutes to reach the road, and then she stood for a moment trying to decide which direction to go in.

Two men on horseback appeared from the south, galloping towards her. Lizzy moved onto the road and waved towards them. As they got closer, Lizzy realised they weren't gentlemen as she originally thought. They looked to be working class, yelling loudly to each other with rough accents. Lizzy grew nervous as they slowed down, positively leering at her and laughing. As they walked over to her, one of them stumbled, causing the other to laugh. Lizzy guessed they were drunk and she looked around hopelessly hoping for someone else to show up.

"Well, well, well," said the first one, who had blonde hair and a dirty face. "What do we have here?"

Lizzy swallowed and replied, "Excuse me, sirs. Do you know the way to Lampton?"

The second man laughed while they both moved to either side of her. "Why yes, we know the way," the blond man replied. "But it's going to cost you something!"

Lizzy looked frightened at both of them, backing away from them but they followed, walking with her. She mustered a more controlled voice as she said, "Please, I don't have any money. I just want to get to Lampton before dark."

"It's not your money we want," the dark haired man replied.

Terror ran through Lizzy as her mind raced with the alternatives. She turned and attempted to run but was grabbed by the dark haired man and thrown to the dirt ground. She screamed as she landed painfully on her side and the blonde man came over her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her onto her back. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over, groaning in pain. The second man slapped her, and she cried out in pain as he knelt beside her.

He then pulled at her dress, ripping the fabric, and Lizzy shrieked, starting hitting him. He took hold of her wrists, causing bruising as he struggled to get her down, but his strength overpowered her.

Lizzy had heard whisper among ladies of her acquaintance about so called "fallen" women, who gave themselves to men before marriage, but the idea of men trying to take it from her without consent was more horrible than anything she had ever considered.

Fear and panic had given her added strength but it was in vain; as the blonde man recovered, he grabbed her hair and pulled roughly at the ties on the front of her dress.

Lizzy cried out in despair for help, the two men started laughing. "Don't worry dear. When we finish we'll take you straight to Lampton," the darker-haired man sneered as he struggled to hold Lizzy's legs still as she kicked frantically against him. She desperately thought of someone to help her. Was this her punishment for what she'd done to Mr. Darcy? Had she been that terrible to him? She thought of Mr. Darcy, wishing more than anything he was here, he'd stop them.

The sound of approaching hooves on the road made them halt, looking back in the direction of the sound. Lizzy screamed as loud as she could. "Help me! Please!" The dark haired man grabbed her throat, choking her to keep her silent. She struggled against them, the hope of rescue giving her courage as she fought frantically and screamed.

The sound of the approaching horse increased in speed and suddenly Lizzy heard the horse neigh close by and the men let go of her and went to run towards their horses.

"Let's get out of here!" The blonde one said and the two cowards jumped onto their horses and took off down the dirt road.

Lizzy sat up, holding her throat and coughing. Her eyes were a blur from crying. It was almost dark; she looked over and saw a tall man climbed off his horse, looking at the retreating men on horseback. He turned to face her and started walking towards her. Still terrified, she started to move back; still sitting on the ground, she tried to back away using her sore arms. Her breathing became erratic and she thought she was going to faint. He continued to move towards her and Lizzy stopped moving the moment she heard a deep and wonderfully familiar voice said "Elizabeth."

**P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P**

A/N: I know it's a bit dark but this is the only chapter that's going to be like this.

EDIT: I hope new readers are more drawn into my story and if you've read the story before I hope you enjoy the more carefully written version. Big thank you again **TARDIS Girl91011** for all your help as my new Beta.


	2. Chapter 2: You Found Me

Chapter Two- You Found Me

Lizzy looked up through her tear-filled eyes and saw that it was him; Mr. Darcy. He knelt beside her and looked her up and down in shock. She looked back at his handsome face, confused and upset, but relieved he was here. They made eye contact and he pulled her gently into his arms, causing Elizabeth to break down against his strong body. As soon as she smelt him and felt his warm arms around her she felt safe and starting crying with relief and shock over what had happened.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back, resting his head against hers. "Thank god," she said shakily against him. "If you hadn't come…"

"It's all right," he whispered, hushing her. "You're safe."

Lizzy couldn't do anything but grip onto Darcy's shirt and cry, her body cold and shaking. She had never been so terrified in her life. Darcy stroked her hair as he repeated words of comfort. Darcy stood carefully, still holding Lizzy close. She was shaky on her feet, so Darcy made her hold onto his horse's saddle while he climbed onto his horse. He then leaned over and lifted her onto the horse in front of him, sitting side-saddle and facing him.

"Hold onto me," he said softly. "So you don't fall off."

So Lizzy wrapped her shaky arms around him and pressed her face against his chest. He put his arms around her and grasped the reigns, motioning for the horse to start trotting. It was not long before the horse was galloping down the road back to Pemberly; Darcy tightened his grip around Elizabeth, who kept her arms around him.

Once Lizzy had overcome the initial shock, she felt embarrassment and humiliation sweep through her, now only because of their current situation, but how he must have found her. Her hair had been pulled out, her dress was torn, and she dreaded to think how her face looked after crying. Not to mention what he must think of what he found when he reached her, what he had protected her from. She shuddered and moved her face from his chest to see where they were. They were riding down the main garden, and approaching the stairs of the large house. She did her best to compose herself, but she was still shaking and trying not to cry.

Darcy pulled the horse to a halt and looked at Lizzy, gently running his hand through her hair. The gentle caress caused fresh tears to fall from her eyes and he quickly put down his arm and dismounted before helping her down, carrying her in his arms towards the front doors with a fast stride. The butler who opened the door for him was shocked.

"Master…" he began, sounding surprised, but Darcy interrupted.

"Miss Bennet took a fall on her way home; call Mrs. Reynolds and send for the doctor."

"No," Lizzy said shakily, pulled away from Darcy. "I'm fine. Please don't call the doctor."

"It's all right," Darcy replied hastily. "You are stressed from your fall. I would trust my doctor with anything; you'll be well taken care of."

The look in his eyes made her feel secure, so she put her trust in him and said nothing more on the subject. Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, arrived quickly and led them upstairs to one of the made up guest rooms. Lizzy kept her face close to Darcy; she was embarrassed to be seen like this. Plus, his body's warmth gave her comfort.

"Mrs. Reynolds, can you go get some brandy and tea, and then a spare nightgown for Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy asked when they entered the room.

"Of course, Master," she replied. She left, and Darcy turned and walked over to the bed, hesitantly placing Lizzy on it. He pulled away once she was seated and she awkwardly wiped her eyes and tried to smooth her ripped dress, looking anywhere but at him. She could feel his eyes on her and all she wanted to do was cry and go back to his arms. But propriety stopped her and she struggled to compose herself.

They stayed in an awkward silence, Lizzy distracted by the feeling returning to her body. Her cheek was burning in pain, and her whole body was starting to feel bumps and bruises from her attack. She winced as she tried to brush her hair out of her face and hit her bruised cheek.

"Are you all right?" Darcy said swiftly, kneeling in front of her. She moved her hair and looked down into the soft blue eyes of the man who had saved her, feeling something she couldn't describe as he reached for her hand and stroked it gently, avoiding the bruises on her wrist. She was ready to give in to temptation and throw herself into his comforting arms so she would feel safe again, but Mrs. Reynolds knocked on the door and entered, causing Darcy to stand and move away from Lizzy.

The housekeeper offered Lizzy a glass of brandy, which the young woman drank hesitantly, enjoying the warmth it created.

"I'll go greet the doctor," Darcy said awkwardly, causing Lizzy to look back up at him. She didn't want him to go, but knew she had no choice, so turned away so he wouldn't see her get emotional. He closed the door behind him and Lizzy looked up to see Mrs. Reynolds looking down at her pitifully.

"What have you done, Miss Bennet?" she said sadly. "That dress is ruined." Lizzy stood and helped the older woman remove it, noticing how the woman was closely examining her body as she went to put on the spare nightgown. Lizzy hoped that the bruising on her leg and hip would be evidence enough that she had taken a fall.

The nightgown was clearly very expensive; Lizzy wondered if it was one of Miss Georgiana's. It had sleeves down the elbow, and the fairly low neck was lined with handmade lace. It was an ivory colour and the fabric felt very soft against her skin.

Mrs. Reynolds helped Elizabeth into bed and poured her a cup of tea, which she drank heartily. There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Reynolds opened it. Mr Darcy and another man, who looked to be in his late fifties, with greying hair, walked over to her. Lizzy was sitting up and put her cup of tea down when the older man reached out his hand to shake hers. She shook hands with him as Mr Darcy said, "This is Dr. Laurence, my personal physician."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Bennet, despite the circumstances," Dr. Laurence said warmly.

Elizabeth smiled back and replied, "Good Evening, sir."

Darcy and Mrs. Reynolds left while the doctor examined her. He asked her to tell him the truth about her accident. Lizzy retold the horrifying incident to him, crying softly by the time she was finished. The doctor was patient, considerate and very kind to her. When he had finished, he left Lizzy to rest, disappearing out the door. Lizzy lay down in the large and comfortable bed, feeling slightly relieved at having told someone about her ordeal. It was as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She heard the door open and looked up and saw that Darcy was half inside the room, but had turned back to the doctor who was still in the hall.

"So there is no serious injury?" he said.

"No," the doctor replied with confidence. "She will be fine within a week, I'm sure. I'll come and check on her every day, as you requested."

"Thank you, doctor." Mr. Darcy replied. He hesitated then added, "I trust you will keep the nature of Miss Bennet's accident to yourself. We have to remember her reputation is at stake."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy," Dr. Laurence replied. "I shall speak of it to no one."

The two men shook hands, and Darcy turned to walked into the room, looking at Elizabeth will a kind expression. She smiled nervously at him as he made his way over to her. "How are you feeling?" Darcy asked softly.

"Much better, thank you," she replied warmly, trying her best to look happy. She looked down as her smile faltered. "Thank you," she repeated.

"What for?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "For everything. After how I've treated you, I don't deserve all that you've done for me."

Under normal circumstances, Darcy would never had presumed to make Elizabeth Bennet be quiet. But these were hardly normal circumstances. He put a finger to her lips, and she didn't continue.

"There is nothing to thank me for, Miss Elizabeth. If I had been more insistent maybe this would never have happened," he said with a note of shame in his voice.

Lizzy look at him earnestly and replied, "Don't blame yourself. We both know nothing you could have said would have convinced me not to go."

Darcy smiled at her comment and nodded. They kept eye contact for a moment and the space between them seemed to get smaller. He reached over and brushed her hair off her face. She felt herself blush, and saw Darcy also redden, moving his hand down and quickly apologising. He went to stand, but Lizzy swiftly reached out and grabbed his hand. She was immediately embarrassed; she hadn't meant to do that.

He looked at her with surprise and she felt her face get even warmer. "Could you…" she began. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. When she opened them the look on his face gave her the courage to finish her sentence. "Could you stay? Until I fall asleep?"

Mr. Darcy looked pleasantly surprise and nodded with a smile. Lizzy kept hold on his hand and lay down against the pillows, closing her eyes. As long as she held onto his hand, she couldn't think about anything but him. Lizzy relaxed as she felt sleep claim her.


	3. Chapter 3: Staying at Pemberly

Chapter Three

Elizabeth gained consciousness feeling the warmth of the morning sun on her face. She didn't open her eyes, just lied on her back and moaned quietly in pain. She opened her eyes and they focused on the ivory curtains of the four-poster bed, causing the memories of last night to come flooding back to her. The shock made Lizzy gasp and sit upright in bed as the fear she has felt overcame her. She was immediately calmed by the voice of her aunt, who appeared at her side with an arm around Lizzy's shoulders.

"It's alright dear," the older woman said soothingly as Lizzy immediately composed herself.

"I'm fine Aunt," Lizzy said and Mrs. Gardiner pulled away. Lizzy ran her hands through her hair and felt her Aunt's worried eyes on her. She met her eyes and smiled.

"You poor thing," Mrs. Gardiner said. "Getting lost in the woods."

Lizzy felt her stomach tense as she wondered exactly what her Aunt knew. "How did you find out about what happened?"

"Well we were concerned when you didn't returned, once it got dark I was thinking of sending a servant from the inn to go looking for you. But then Mr. Darcy appeared at our room and informed us of what happened."

"Mr. Darcy came himself?" Lizzy felt a wave of guilt as she wondered how much the poor man had slept last night.

"Yes, dear" her Aunt replied. "He told us he'd found you and that we were welcome to come to Pemberly to stay."

Lizzy looked around the room, wondering how she could possibly make it up to Mr. Darcy. "So we are all staying here?" she asked in a whisper.

Mrs. Gardiner nodded. "We weren't sure how long it would take you to recover. Not only the fall, but the doctor was worried you would catch a cold, apparently you were like ice when Mr. Darcy found you."

Lizzy pulled back the ivory quilts and swung her legs around to get out of bed. But the pain in her hip and leg caused her to cry out and stop her movements.

"Lizzy," her Aunt scolded and pushed her back into the bed. "You're hurt, you need rest."

"It's rude to stay in bed when you're a guest," Lizzy hissed back in embarrassment.

"I'm more than confident that he will be understanding."

Mrs. Gardiner then helped her niece put a dressing gown on, brushed her hair and generally make Lizzy feel more presentable. A knock at the door made Lizzy self conscious; she held her dressing gown tight around her body as her Aunt opened the door. It was the housekeeper Mrs. Jenkins, bringing them breakfast on a tray. She set in down on the bed and asked Lizzy if there was anything she needed. She thanked her and said she was feeling better and the housekeeper left.

Mrs. Gardiner poured them tea and served them toast. Lizzy ate quietly, listening to her Aunt chatter away about how beautiful Pemberly was, how grand the rooms were and how generous Mr. Darcy has been. Lizzy couldn't get him off her mind, the way he'd come to her rescue, how secure she'd felt when she was with him. She was feeling so much more for him, which warmed her and terrified her. She looked out the window which overlooked the splendid lake, thinking what Mr. Darcy must think of her now.

"I've been so stupid," she whispered to herself by accident.

"I'm sorry dear?" Lizzy looked at her confused Aunt and forced a smile.

"Nothing," Lizzy said, "Just thinking to myself."

Mrs. Gardiner placed a hand over her nieces. "Don't make yourself uneasy Lizzy. You've got nothing to feel guilty for."

Her Aunt picked up the tray and walked out the room, not hearing Lizzy whisper to herself. "If only that were true."

Fitzwilliam sat at his desk and dismissed his steward after they had finished sorting out some estate matters. He was quite tired, even after he brought the Gardiner's to Pemberly and got them sorted out in their rooms, he found it impossible to sleep. The thought of what could have happened to Elizabeth had he not decided to go for a ride, just made him feel nauseous. He'd tossed and turned till dawn before he's gone for a dawn walk. He'd then tried to throw myself into his estate business with his steward, but it still hadn't distracted him for long.

Fitzwilliam stood and walked over to one of the bookshelves, looking through the volumes to see if he could see anything that might distract him for Miss Bennett. He left the library and paced the hall towards his favourite sitting room, frustrated with his own fastidiousness. His favourite dog Cooper was soon following him down the hallway, as though he could feel his master's uneasiness. He patted the dark brown gundog on the head and walked into the room, seeing Mr. Gardener sitting on one of the sofa's reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," the older man said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr. Gardiner," Darcy said politely and sat on the opposite sofa, Cooper sat at his master's feet. "Have you seen Miss Bennett this morning?"

"No," Mr. Gardiner replied. "Actually to Mrs. Gardiner she's feeling a lot better but she can't get out of bed due to her hip injury."

Fitzwilliam swallowed as his stomach tightened. "I'll ask Dr. Laurence to come back to make sure she is alright."

"I'm most grateful, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Gardiner said.

"Please it's the least I can do."

The main oak doors were swung open and Georgiana walked into the sitting room. "Fitzwilliam," she said hurriedly, sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Come with me to Miss Elizabeth's room."

Darcy frowned at his sister. "Georgiana, you know perfectly well that going into a lady's bedroom is completely inappropriate."

Last night he's ignored all propriety to take care of Elizabeth, as he's watched her sleep he couldn't help but that that despite the circumstances he'd found himself wanting to hold her hand and watch her sleep for the rest of his life. Elizabeth was such a strong, independent woman. Seeing her vulnerable and frightened made him feel somewhere he'd seen a part of her no one else had.

Georgiana frowned and pouted her lip. "Please brother, I know she wants to see you, and her Aunt will be in the room."

"No Georgiana," Darcy insisted with an apologetic look at Mr. Gardiner.

Mr. Gardiner chuckled and said, "Why don't Mr. Darcy and I go shooting while you go sit with Elizabeth Miss Darcy."

"So it's alright if I go see her?" she asked, looking at Fitzwilliam.

"You have my permission, Georgiana, just remember she is unwell and needs to rest." Darcy replied, more than aware of his sister's exuberance.

Georgiana kissed her older brother's cheek and left the room, leaving Darcy and Mr. Gardiner to plan their shooting.

Fitzwilliam did end up in Elizabeth's room, but not till after they had returned from their shooting in the late afternoon. The two gentlemen entered the parlour and saw Georgiana playing the grand piano and Mrs. Gardiner was doing some embroidery by the bay window. Mr. Gardiner walked over to his wife and sat next to her. "How is Elizabeth?"

"She's sleeping now," Mrs. Gardiner replied with a smile. "She was reading to Georgiana for a couple of hours."

Darcy looked at his sister reprehensibly, who continued to play the piano innocently.

He then looked at his pocket watch and saw it was almost four o'clock. "Dr. Laurence will be arriving soon." he remarked.

Mrs. Gardiner put her embroidery on the table and stood, "I better go rouse Lizzy. Mr. Darcy would you accompany me? In this large house I've found I've almost lost my way twice since staying here."

Darcy thought it was odd that Mrs. Gardiner asked him to show her to Elizabeth's room. There was something in her manner when she asked and a look in her hair that made him ponder that there was an alternative reason for her request.

He led her up out of the parlour to the main hall and walked with her up the grand staircase towards the east wing in silence.

Mrs. Gardiner broke the silence. "We are most grateful for your kindness Mr. Darcy."

"Please Mrs. Gardiner, your thanks is not necessary." Mr. Darcy insisted. "Anyone would have done that same." Except the two good for nothing cowards who she first confronted, he thought to himself and clenched his fist in silent fury.

The continued in silence until the reached Elizabeth's room and Darcy paused, uncomfortable about how to continue. Mrs. Gardiner appeared not to notice and just quietly opened the door and walked in, leaving it wide open. A momentary lapse in concentration sent Darcy peering into the room to see Elizabeth. She was lying on her side with her back facing the door, appearing to be sleeping soundly.

Mrs. Gardiner sat down and called out her name. She sighed and rolled onto her back, his breath caught in his chest at the sight of her and he left the room. He leant against the wall next to the door, unable to get the image out of his mind. She was so beautiful as she turned to face his direction, her hair down around her shoulders, her face relaxed and content. But it was completely unnecessary from him to see her in that position now she no longer needed him.

"Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Gardiner's voice called out to him and he turned a walk carefully into the room.

Elizabeth was sitting up in the bed wearing a dressing gown over the thin ivory nightgown. I felt a jolt of pain as I saw the bruise over her cheek and jaw, but she looked calm as she smiled politely at me. Her warm brown eyes were so inviting I had to force myself to break away from them to look at Mrs. Gardiner.

"Is there some way of checking the Inn at Lampton for any letters?" she asked politely.

Elizabeth continued on behalf of her Aunt. "I'm expecting a letter from Jane."

"I see," Mr. Darcy replied. "I will send a stable boy to the village in the morning."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied.

A knock at the door turned his attention away from Miss Bennett and Dr. Laurence walked into the room. "Good Evening Doctor," Darcy said, reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Mr. Darcy," the Doctor returned and turned to Elizabeth. "And how are you feeling Miss Bennett?"

"Much better thank you," Elizabeth answered a little nervously.

"We will leave you to it, Doctor," Mrs. Gardiner said and walked out the door, followed by Darcy. He shut the door, his hand lingering for a moment, not wishing to be parted from Elizabeth Bennett.

A/N: First of all, I'm really sorry it's taken so long to add to this. I wont bore you with the busy details of my life but I've really wanted to get back into this. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not a great chapter, it's really setting things up for the next chapter, which I promise will be better. Reviews always encourage me (and nag me!) to write more faster. Any suggestions about incorporating the original plot into my story would be appreciated. As well as original ideas and comments! Thanks! xxx


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Attachment

Chapter 4

"Your Uncle is going to write home and inform them we will have to stay a little longer in Derbyshire," Mrs. Gardiner said with a smile.

Lizzy sat up a little more and leant towards her Aunt. "We can't," she hissed. "We couldn't possibly stay here and trespass on Mr. Darcy's kindness." She already felt awkward enough, being confined to her bed in Mr. Darcy's home of all people. How was she going to explain all this to Jane when she got home? It would be truly humiliating.

"Oh Lizzy don't be absurd," the older woman tuttered. "Mr. Darcy," she called out and Lizzy felt herself blush and hold the blankets close.

Mr. Darcy walked slowly into the bedroom, meeting Elizabeth eye with a kind and polite smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Gardiner?"

"You don't consider us staying here a trespass do you?" Mrs. Gardiner asked with a confident glance at her niece.

"Of course not, Mrs. Gardiner." He replied automatically, with a bow of his head.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled and stood, "If you would be so kind could you please reassure my niece."

She then left a blushing Elizabeth and confused Mr. Darcy and walked out the room. Lizzy had watched her Aunt go and then turned her gaze to the gentleman, who was watching her with bemused expression. She said with a short laugh. "Please forgive my Aunt, she sees things a little too simply at times."

Mr. Darcy smiled easily, a natural smile that wasn't forced by polite propriety. It made Lizzy's throat tighten. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to, Miss Bennet."

If felt odd him using her formal name. She remembered how he'd said her Christian name when he found her, the relief and comfort she had felt in his voice. It made her realise out informal they had been with each other over the past couple of days and she subconsciously held the blanket close to her.

She looked up at him again just in time to see his embarrassed expression and said quietly, "Forgive me." As he bowed quickly and made for the door, she realised he must have been embarrassed to be alone with her in a bedroom. In an instance her face reddens again as she wondered what people would say if they were seen in such a compromising situation. Her thoughts led to Lady Catherine and Mr. Collins and she laughed out loud in spite of herself.

This made him pause and look at her. Still smiling warmly, she was about to explain the reason for her laughter when Miss Georgiana bounded into the bedroom with her usual light steps. "Brother I've been looking for you," she said happily and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. Either she didn't realise the situation or she didn't care, Georgiana made no comment or reaction with regards to their situation. She just sat on the bed at Elizabeth's feet.

"Can we join Miss Elizabeth for dinner in here Brother?" she asked.

Mr. Darcy looked at his sister. "I don't think it's very appropriate Georgiana."

Georgiana pouted, "But poor Elizabeth has been stuck in this room all day with just us for company, she must be tired of these surroundings." She paused the added. "What if she came down to one of the sitting rooms?"

Elizabeth sat up some more leaning towards Miss Darcy. "Please don't trouble yourself, I'm alright."

"Georgiana," Mr. Darcy added. "Miss Bennett can not walk yet. She needs to recover."

Mrs. Gardiner entered the room with the intention of summoning the other to dinner, but was quiet when she heard Georgiana speak. "But we could help her down stairs. We were able to carry her here last night."

Lizzy watched Mr. Darcy stiffen, obviously uncomfortable with this discussion. "That was very different, Georgiana," his voice had become more stern.

Mrs. Gardiner walked over to Lizzy and put a dressing gown over her shoulders. "If it's alright with you Mr. Darcy, I'm sure Elizabeth would benefit from a change of scenery."

Mr. Darcy looked defeated for a moment then gave a polite nod and replied. "It would be my pleasure."

At least in this situation, Lizzy thought and she put on the dressing gown, she wasn't alone feeling embarrassed.

"Lovely," Mrs. Gardiner smiled and stood, followed by Georgiana.

Lizzy's embarrassment reached knew heights when she was forced to allow Mr. Darcy to carry her downstairs to dinner. Despite this embarrassment, the party maintain the usual level of propriety during dinner, making Lizzy feel more at ease with her situation. The main topic of conversation came from her aunt and uncle, who discussed the Grande of Pemberly and asked the Darcys many questions about the splendid estate. Lizzy listened with fascination as the brother and sister described their childhood in the big estate. She smiled at Mr. Darcy has he recalled with detail and surprisingly enthusiasm playing hide and seek with Georgiana when she was little.

After dinner Lizzy had to endure an equally uncomfortable Mr. Darcy carrying her back up the stairs to her bed. She noticed as she pushed her legs under the blankets that she could do so without feeling any pain. She looked up at Mr. Darcy then her Aunt with a smile and told them she thought she'd be able to walk in the morning.

"That's wonderful, dear," Mrs. Gardiner said with a warm smile.

Lizzy looked back to Mr. Darcy and couldn't read the expression on his face. Georgiana walked into the room carrying a wooden box and sat on the other side of the bed. "Can we play chess?" Georgiana asked. Lizzy turned to the young woman and smiled. "Of course, but I'm afraid I don't play very well."

Georgiana's face brightened. "Well that's alright. Fitzwilliam taught me how to play didn't you?" she looked up at her brother, who looked ready to leave the room. "You could stay and help if we needed it couldn't you brother?"

"Well," he replied with unusual awkwardness.

"Please," Georgiana begged. "You play so well and if Miss Elizabeth and I are both making mistakes, it will make the game awful!"

Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana and looked at Mr. Darcy in obvious defeat. "It appears we will be lost without you Mr. Darcy." In a less playful manner, she added, "Please stay."

This won Mr. Darcy over better than Lizzy had expected, he pulled up a chair and watched as Georgiana set up the chessboard on Lizzy's lap, positioning a large book underneath to keep the board steady.

The three of them then spent the evening playing chess, taking turns at who played who while the third watched. Lizzy soon learnt that Mr. Darcy was doing his best to lose the game without making it obvious. She found it very amusing to watch the exchange between the siblings. Their usually quiet manners were hiding a more open manner, a side of Mr. Darcy Lizzy thought she would never see. She found it completely overwhelming to observe, that man she had once judged so harshly couldn't be more different in essence. She realised as she watched she would never judge anyone so harshly again. Lizzy was happy to observe as they played late into the night.

Darcy woke with a start, uncomfortable and unaware of his surroundings. Last thing he could remember was playing a game of chess with Georgiana, but looking at Miss Elizabeth and seeing that she'd fallen asleep. So Georgiana had packed up the chess and retired to her bedroom. He had remembered having the intention of going to his own bedroom, but had been distracted by Elizabeth moaning in her sleep and moving into a more comfortable looking position in the bed, without even waking.

Darcy looked around and realised he must have fallen asleep watching her. His stomach tightened with embarrassment as he realised what would happened if someone noticed he was in her bedroom. He stood but he heard Elizabeth cry out, and he looked immediately down. She was breathing heavily, and was whimpering as she slept. He presumed it was a nightmare and felt terrible at the thought of having to leave her. But what could he do? There was really any situation more inappropriate than the one he'd found herself in.

But he didn't have time to react; Elizabeth let out a frightened shriek and awoke, sitting up in her bed. Darcy completely forgot himself and swiftly sat on the bed, and put her hand on her arm as she focused on her surrounding, breathing shakily and looking up at him with pain and relief. Like she had done when he'd found her that night, she collapsed against him, leaning against him and reflex took over and he put his arms around her. He held her until her shaking subsided, cursing the men who'd done this to the very depths of hell. After a couple of minutes, she looked up at him, with surprise but also appeared to be happy he was there.

Darcy had no words, he couldn't explain himself any better than he could think of words of comfort for her. So he said nothing, slowly running his hand up her arm to her shoulder. Elizabeth continued to gaze at him, her eyes turning from relief and sadness to hope and what Darcy felt instinctively was longing. His hand had a mind of its own as it traced her shoulder and up to her neck. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath hesitantly and Darcy took this reaction for being uncomfortable and he quickly moved his hand.

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion for a moment and he whispered, "Forgive me, I should not be here."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but of course she had no means for argument. He shouldn't be there, and the consequences for both of them if they were caught did not bare thinking about.

"I should go," he added rather obviously. She seemed unable to reply, she only nodded.

Darcy stood and slowly walked out the bedroom, pausing briefly before he closed the door to share a kind smile with the woman he was so desperately in love with.


	5. Chapter 5: Up & About

Chapter Five

When Lizzy awoke slowly, the first thoughts coming to her mind was waking up last night and Mr. Darcy being there. As she lapsed in and out of consciousness, she wondered whether or not it was a dream. She couldn't remember the details clearly, but his scent burned on her memory as though he was still in the room. The strength she'd felt as she leant against his body last night could not all have been a dream? Unless she was remembering how it had felt the night he rescued her.

Lizzy stretched her back and moved her legs, deciding to herself that it had to have been a dream. After all, she'd been having a nightmare about the men who attacked her. The sensible conclusion is that Mr. Darcy had appeared in her dreams as he had that horrible night.

Lizzy sat up and cautiously rotate her lower body, testing her legs and hips to see if they were feeling better. As she moved she felt no pain, just some discomfort. While she was alone she thought she'd try walking. She had the feeling her Aunt and Uncle were in no hurry to leave, but if she continued to stay at Pemberly she knew she was in great danger of falling more in love with the Master than ever.

This thought made her bold and she pulled back the blankets and carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed. Placing her feet firmly on the ground and holding onto the bedpost, Lizzy slowly stood. Other than an odd discomfort, she felt fine so took a step with her right foot. But as soon as she put her weight on that leg to move her other foot she grimaced as pain swept through her hip and thigh. She exhaled slowly as she finished the step then took another one. The pain was bearable, a significant improvement. She was hoping she'd be able to limp without it being obvious she was in pain.

She walked over to the window and looked over at the beautiful view. The lake was shimmering in the dawn light and Lizzy enquired why she had awoken so early. Her body was probably sick of the rest; Lizzy really loathed being an invalid. She was much too active a person to be confined to a bed for more than a night. Lizzy decided to get dressed and be downstairs before anyone was going to breakfast, as long as she could get down the stairs. She dressed in a simple dark green gown and carefully sat down at the dressing table. She brushed her hair and styled it into a simple bun.

After grabbing a book from her bedside so she would have something to do, she walked carefully out of her room, cautious of making any noise. Looking down the long hallway, she saw not even a servant and limped towards the staircase slowly, stopping to observe an attractive painting or statue. The house was so grand, more exquisite than anything Lizzy had seen in her short lifetime. With the possible exception of Rosings of course. But Rosing was grand in an over the top fashion, almost vulgar in its decor. Clearly chosen for financial value rather than anything artistic. But Pemberly had a warm glow, a house with generations of hand chosen style; heirlooms passed on through the years and treated with care.

Lizzy had found herself taken in by a portrait of an elegant woman who looked like Georgiana and was startled by approaching footsteps. Accompanied by two dogs, which immediately bounded towards her, Mr. Darcy appeared from a bedroom further down the hall from Lizzy's room. He was dressed for hunting and carrying a long hunting gun. She blushed for a moment but was distracted by the excited setters that stopped in front of her wagging their smooth tails. They were such large dogs she didn't need to bend over to pat them and say hello.

Mr. Darcy approached awkwardly with an expression of more than usual embarrassment. She was unsure of what exactly he was uncomfortable about, but her thoughts did drift momentarily to last night. "Good Morning Mr. Darcy," she said with a smile and a curtsey that made her grimace in pain.

"Good morning Miss Bennett," he said with a small cough, clearing his throat. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Lizzy replied pleasantly, still making a fuss of his pets. "I'm feeling much better. I'm quite mobile as you see."

"Yes," Mr. Darcy agreed with a more relaxed smile. But there was something in his eyes which almost looked apologetic. At that moment Lizzy thought to herself how much she wished she could read his mind.

"Going hunting this morning?" she asked eager to make casual conversation.

"Yes, the weather is quite clear this morning. I offered Mr. Gardiner a hunt last night," Mr. Darcy replied.

Lizzy nodded in understanding. One of the dogs barked and Mr. Darcy turned around. When Lizzy moved to see behind him she saw her Uncle walking towards them dressed like Mr. Darcy. "Good morning, Mr. Darcy, fine weather for it."

"Indeed, Mr. Gardiner," Mr. Darcy returned pleasantly and her Uncle beamed when he saw his niece.

"Why Lizzy, it's such a relief to see you up and about!" He said as he hugged her.

After going downstairs, Lizzy assisted by her Uncle's arm, they escorted her to the breakfast room then excused themselves to go hunt while the light was right. Every new room Lizzy was shown she fell in love with. But she banished any further thought on that subject and went straight to her book as she ate toast quietly by herself until Mrs. Gardiner arrived in the breakfast room in a worried state. "Oh Lizzy," she said a little breathlessly. "You might have warned me you were feeling better. When you weren't in your room I didn't know what to think."

But considering there was nowhere for her to go and no other explanation for her disappearance, Lizzy thought her Aunt rather dramatic in her concern. But merely apologised and tried to get her Aunt to agree to an early departure. Her attempts appeared to be in vain and when Miss Georgiana walked into the room the subject was immediately dropped.

The ladies were on their own until about ten o'clock. They spent the morning in one of the parlours, Lizzy and Georgiana sitting at the piano forte. Georgiana would practice while Lizzy watched and turned the pages. Every now and then Georgiana would ask Lizzy to play something but she would decline. She was no match for the sweet melodies her younger friend was producing.

Mr. Darcy walked in with Mr. Gardiner just in time to see Lizzy concede defeat and swap seating positions with Georgiana to play the piano. She started playing a song she knew well, hoping she didn't sound too dreadful. As played she noticed her Uncle sit next to his wife and asked her she was enjoying her book. Although Mr. Darcy had picked up the newspaper and sat down on a sofa close to the piano, he seemed more interested in watching Lizzy play than reading his paper. Lizzy focused on her playing, and smiled at Georgiana as the girl turned the page for her as she played. When she was finished Georgiana applauded, which made Lizzy laugh. Lizzy had really enjoyed Georgiana's company; they were fast becoming close friends. She exchanged a look with Mr. Darcy, who seemed pleased with the exchange between Georgiana and herself.

Lizzy stood to let Georgiana move back to the playing position and Pemberly's butler entered the room carrying letters. He handed a few to Mr. Darcy then walked over to Lizzy and handed her two letters. "For you madam," he said with a bow. Lizzy thanked him and turned the letter over to read the sender.

She looked up happily at her Aunt and Uncle. "Two letters from Jane, at last! I was wondering what took her so..." she paused as she examined the first letter. "This one was misdirected. Oh I see, she wrote the address rather ill." But she was so pleased to finally hear from her sister that she didn't mind.

"Well that's lovely dear," Aunt Gardiner replied. "I hope everyone is well."

"Would you please excuse me?" she asked politely looking from her Aunt to Mr. Darcy. "I might just go outside to read these letters."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Gardiner replied happily. Lizzy smiled at Mr. Darcy and walked as quickly as she could out of the room.

A/N: Ok sorry that chapter isn't hugely exciting, but the next chapter all counts on your reviews. I need to know what you think I should do about the Lydia situation. Should it happen? Shouldn't it? How do you think these changes will affect it?

Thanks!!!!!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

I apologise in advance for submitting a chapter to all those who thought it was an actual chapter in the story. But I felt my readers deserved more imput.

Okay, we have been discussing through reviews what I should do about the Lydia situation. I really have so many options going through my mind I felt I needed help from the readers, without you guys I wouldn't have written this much!

Okay so I'm going to write a series of scenerios that I think I could make work and I'm love to hear what you think.

Scenerio One – This scenerio basically consists of the usual storyline, but in the beginning of the next chapter Lizzy will find out, tell Darcy who will then escort Lizzy and Mrs. Gardiner back to Longbourne and Darcy and Mr. Darcy will go to London an find them. So it will basically be the same storyline.

Scenerio Two – Lizzy reads the letter and finds out about Lydia, but she is not yet recovered enough to leave Pemberly so when Darcy goes and finds them, he brings them back to Pemberly so they can marry in secret without the whole of London finding out.

Scenerio Three – When they find out about Lydia they all go to the Gardiner's house in London and from there Mr. Darcy and Lizzy find them together.

Scenerio Four – This scenerio is good in theory but I'm not sure how it would work. But it was a suggestion by tinkcook that the elopement is discovered before it happens and Mr. Gardiner, Darcy an the Colonel meet with Wickham's commanding officer stop him and send Lydia home. I think this would be a great show of Darcy's love if he could save the Bennet's from a scandal.

Okay so these are the ones I can think of, if you can come up with anything else I'm glad to hear it. You can either post a review or email me at wannabe_ .

I really looked forward to hearing any suggestions, I can't wait to hear from you all and thank you for all my loyal readers.

Elizabeth4Will xxx


	7. Chapter 6: Jane's Letter

Chapter Six

Elizabeth sat on a small iron bench in the courtyard surrounded by stone paths and garden beds filled with flowers. Elizabeth had discussed with her Aunt that this was where the housekeeper collected the flowers for the many vases throughout the house. It was a mild day outside and Lizzy was pleased to be in the fresh air and solitude. She opened up the first letter from Jane and tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she began to read.

_My dearest Lizzie,_

_I hope you are finding your journey as delightful as you had anticipated. We are all missing you terribly, our father the most I believe. He spends most of his time in his study reading or walking in the gardens. We all can feel the loss of your presence, especially when we sit at dinner and your witty banter is currently unavailable to entertain us. _

_Our mother spends most of her time upstairs in her room or with her sister; I think she finds her nieces and nephews exuberance a little trying on her nerves. But they are such dear children. I find my days preoccupied with giving them love and amusement. I am enjoying it immensely._

_There is a matter of delicacy that I wish to discuss with you as I feel you should be warned. I have battled with myself as I have written this letter whether or not I should tell you, as I'm sure you are thoroughly enjoying yourself and I'm not sure if this will change that. But I felt if anything you should be aware of the situation._

_Kitty received a letter from Lydia, who as you know is still with Colonel and Mrs. Forster in Brighton. Lydia wrote about how delighted she was to be receiving very welcome attention from a particular officer. She wrote that she was quite sure that this officer's attention would soon lead to something serious. Lydia said she believed she was in love. Oh Lizzy, it's hard to write this and I hope you won't be hurt. The officer was Wickham._

Lizzy felt as though her stomach had just been ripped from her body as she froze, her eyes staring unbelieving at the page. "It's not possible," her voice let out a horrified whisper and she frantically continued to read.

_Lydia wrote in the letter that Wickham had requested they keep their "attachment" secret. That he didn't want to be the subject of gossip while he courted her. But Kitty was too excited and I happened to be in the room when she read the letter. Kitty has sworn not to tell a soul but now her countenance seems jealous of our sister. I'm sorry Lizzy if this upsets you, I was never completely sure of your feelings for Wickham._

_After all, I love Lydia dearly but this whole situation could be a complete misunderstanding. _

_I hope you and our Aunt and Uncle are well and send them our families best wishes._

_Your loving sister,_

_Jane._

Lizzy's throat tightened almost painfully as she read her sister's letter. Could Mr. Wickham really be setting his cap at her thoughtless sister? It was too unbearable to think about. With shaky hands, she put the letter in her lap and hastily picked up the next letter.

_My dear Lizzy,_

_I hardly know what to write but I have bad news. What we have feared is now worse. Our father received a letter from Colonel Forster. It said that although Lydia expressed an "interest" in all the officers he detected a particular attachment to one particular officer. Mr Wickham had been returning her attentions favourably. Colonel Forster felt it only write to inform Mr Bennet of these affections and thought it only proper that Lydia go home._

_Oh, Lizzy. I have not yet relieved what I've learnt from Lydia's letter to Kitty. I need your urgent response to know what I should do. I am concerned dearly for our sister's future. Our father has said that he will let her stay another week then return, he said he was in no hurry for Lydia to return home._

_Please write to me Lizzy and share your thoughts dear sister._

_I wish you a safe journey._

_Love Jane._

Lizzy tried not to let the tears roll down her cheeks as she processed the news in her mind. Lydia was in Brighton with Wickham and was not going to leave in a hurry as her father was in no hurry to see her return to Longbourne. Of course not, he wouldn't see the harm in Lydia's usual flirtatious behaviour and he will not let his peace be disturbed.

Lizzy tired to decide what she was going to do then it dawned on her. "My Uncle," she exclaimed emotionally, her voice shaky through the tears she was ignoring. She could confide in her Aunt and Uncle who can take her straight to Brighton and they can bring Lydia home.

She jumped, forgetting her injuries and gasping in pain as she aggravated her hip. She picked up the letters from the bench and turned to go back inside when Mr. Darcy appeared from around the corner of the house.

Her mind had been so engaged she'd actually forgotten him. In a moment of selfishness she allowed the realisation of how this would affect Mr. Darcy. He will see her forever as an embarrassment and will want nothing more to do with her. She'd barely given herself the chance for hope and as quickly as it came it was taken away. Her anguish came out as a sob when her eyes met his dark, penetrating gaze and she quickly turned away from him, covering her mouth with her hand as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Darcy felt a chill run down his spine at the sight of Miss Elizabeth in such obvious distress. Her face had gone red and tears ran down her high cheekbones to her delicate jaw. Her lips were red and swollen in a way that under different circumstances would have been very attractive. She let out a choked sob and abruptly turned away from him.

Darcy quickly approached her. "Miss Bennet," he called out in concern and as he reached her he stood in front of her. She made no effort to move, just stared down at the letters she held in her trembling hands.

"Good God," he couldn't help but exclaim in alarm. "What's the matter?" He hadn't seen her this distressed since the night she'd been attacked. She opened her mouth but all she let out was a shaky breath that almost sounded like a whimper of pain.

"Please sit," he said softly and took her elbow. They sat down beside each other and Lizzy looked away, taking a deep breath.

"It's my sister," she said quietly with a more composed voice. Darcy's mind immediately went to Jane and his collar suddenly felt tight. "Lydia," she added and Darcy's memory brought the picture of an immature, flirtatious young woman he'd seen dancing many times at assemblies and balls.

Elizabeth looked composed but her grief seemed to be replaced with a grim determination and a hint of anger in her eyes when she finally looked back at him. "As you probably she's in Brighton with the Forsters.... and the officers?" she spoke the statement as though she was asking Darcy a question so he nodded in understanding. "Well..." she continued. "My sister has grown a secret attachment to a particular officer, who's returned her attentions with what she believes to be mutual affection."

Darcy's furrowed his brow in confusion and Elizabeth quickly added in a slightly shaky voice. "She's throwing herself into the power of Mr. Wickham. You know him too well for me to tell you the rest."

In an instant Darcy knew exactly why she was upset, her own sister was at risk of being in the exact situation he'd saved Georgiana from. Their eyes met for a long moment as they needed no words to communicate what they were both thinking.

Elizabeth's eyes seemed to be on the brink of letting tears escape again and Darcy spoke. "What has been done?'

She scoffed and replied, "Nothing. No one knows there's any harm in it. My parents think that he's a perfect gentleman who will marry Lydia and her needless embarrassing behaviour will come to an end. Something we will all be grateful for."

Darcy watched in pain as she closed her eyes and tears slowly rolled down her face. "This is my fault," he said in self-loathing. Elizabeth opened her eyes with shock and went to protest. "If I'd made his conduct known the world none of this would have happened." He explained in a bitter and apologetic tone.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth replied. "You're not to blame. This is Wickham's doing." She looked down and added. "I might have prevented it. All I needed was to have been more open with my sisters."

After a moment of silent contemplation and loathing Elizabeth took another deep breath and said, "I need to go to Brighton. This instant!" She met his eyes and added, "I need to tell my Aunt and Uncle. They will understand and can take me and we can prevent this from happening. I know they will keep this secret to themselves."

Darcy realised that Elizabeth was asking his permission to relieve what happened between her Aunt and Uncle. In the back of his mind he was surprised that she hadn't at least revealed the information to Jane, a sister she seemed so close to.

He went to reassure her when the familiar voice of his sister from the house made his blood run cold and Miss. Elizabeth gasped in shock. Georgiana appeared from around the corner, her bright face smiling warmly in our direction as Elizabeth hastily wiped her eyes.

"There you two are," Georgiana said, looking at them with curiosity.

Miss Elizabeth's face lit up with a false smile as she turned to face Darcy's sister. Georgiana frowned and looked carefully at her new friend. "Miss Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Actually… I hurt my injury when I was walking out here. That's why we are resting on the bench."

Georgiana looked pitifully at Elizabeth. "Oh you poor thing."

Elizabeth stood awkwardly. "Would you assist me with coming up to my room? I think I should rest my injury."

Georgiana put her hand on Elizabeth arm and the pair walked carefully back into the house.

Darcy took a moment to gather his thoughts then walked with determination into the house, having decided to discuss their situation with the Gardner's himself.


	8. Chapter 7: Plans

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. This is only a short chapter, but I thought updating it with a short chapter would be better than waiting for a longer chapter. I'm working on this one straight away and it should be published within the next week. As long as I get lots of lovely reviews. :D

Thanks to everyone who has offered their support. xxx

Chapter Seven- Plans

Darcy had stood before Mr and Mrs Gardiner and gave them the same detailed explanation he had given to Miss Bennett in a letter not so long ago. He explained that he was giving them this information because of what was currently going on between their youngest niece and Mr. Wickham. Once the pieces of the puzzle were put in place, Mr and Mrs. Gardiner looked appalled and as concerned as Elizabeth had.

"What is to be done?" Mrs. Gardiner said, looking at her husband.

The older gentleman put his hand on his wife's. "We go to Brighton and personally take Lydia back to Longbourne."

"But Lizzy..." Mrs. Gardiner said, looking back at Mr. Darcy for a moment than back at her husband.

"She will accompany us, if there are any questions we were simply changing the plans of where we want to tour," Mr. Gardiner explained.

Mr. Darcy looked at the older couple and cleared his throat, saying with determination. "Mr. And Mrs. Gardiner, I feel it is only best that I accompany you to Brighton."

"Mr Darcy I really think you put too much on yourself," Mr Gardiner attempted to reason with the younger gentlemen but the point was fruitless, when Darcy had made his mind up there was no going back on his word.

"Sir my carriage can get us to Brighton faster, without change overs and my contacts will help us locate your niece if we are too late. I would not put elopement passed Wickham," Mr. Darcy insisted in a firm but polite manner. "I assure you argument is pointless, the responsibility is mine sir I must have it."

As he spoke he held his hand out to the gentleman, who, after a glance at his wife and a sigh, he shook Mr. Darcy's hand.

"We will be forever in your debt, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Gardiner offered, standing and walking over to where her husband sat, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I assure you Madam it's quite the contrary."

"Well I think we should leave as soon as possible," Mrs. Gardiner added, looking at the grand clock situated on the wall opposite to where they were currently situated. It was nearly 11am.

"By the time I get my affairs in order and we pack your things, it will be well into the afternoon," Mr Darcy replied, frowning as he pondered the best action. "Perhaps if we leave as soon as we can we should be able to reach Blackmore in time for a late dinner and can stay at their local Inn overnight."

"Maybe it would be best to wait until the morning and set out then," Mr. Gardiner suggested as he too contemplated their options.

"With respect Mr. Gardiner I would recommend we make haste to get to your niece." Mr Darcy injected politely, looking once again uneasy as his stomach tightened with guilt.

Mrs. Gardiner nodded. "I agree with Mr. Darcy my dear. I would be perfectly happy to travel without rest but I'm not sure how Lizzy will cope with the journey without rest."

Mr Darcy realised that he hadn't even considered Miss Bennett's condition. The mention of her injury only brought up the painful memory of what he had witnessed two nights ago. Whenever he saw the bruises on her face he had to make a conscious effort not to grimace. Even the few occasions she'd let a sleeve of her dress slip and reveal the painful bruises on her wrists he saw, maybe because he knew they were there or because he quite simply because he couldn't take his eyes off the dark eyed beauty.

"The horses will need a rest anyway," Mr. Gardiner agreed. "We shall arrange everything and let the young ladies amuse themselves in the parlour until it's time." Mr. Darcy met Mr. Gardiner's eye and the man smiled reassuringly. "We will come up with an alternative explanation for Miss Georgiana."

Elizabeth sat at the card table with Georgiana, lost in her thoughts as she lost her seventh round of cards. She kept getting distracted by thoughts of Lydia and her family. Despite the fact she had been instructed to keep Georgiana amused while the others made the arrangements for a swift departure, Lizzy wasn't providing very stimulating company. Her heart would grow heavy whenever she thought of Lydia, falling ridiculously in love with Mr. Wickham, the man who would betray her like he'd done Georgiana and lead Lydia and the Bennetts to disgrace and humiliation. They would get themselves out of this situation, they just had to. At least she had Mr. Darcy. The phrase, although didn't pass her lips, made her cringe and she grind her teeth, the action making her wince in pain as it worsened the pain on her bruised cheek. She held a hand to the side of her face and closed her eyes momentarily, relaxing her jaw in attempt to sooth the discomfort.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you alright?" Georgiana asked in concern, shuffling the cards easily in her delicate hands.

Lizzy gave her younger companion. "I'm fine Georgiana; just my cheek's rather fragile at present."

Georgiana gave a sympathetic smile and shuffled the cards expertly and redistributed, bringing the next round. Lizzy barely glanced at her cards as her thoughts drifted back to Mr. Darcy, his gallant and unbreakable determination to accompany them to Brighton. Lizzy's only conclusion for such as action was that he felt her needed to remedy the situation as he had been fortunate enough to prevent such a thing from happening to his own sister. Lizzy glanced briefly at Georgiana, who was concentrating on the cards she held. Lizzy could understand Mr. Wickham's interest in Lydia, the foolish but attractive and charming girl she was. But Georgiana was so gentle, holy unspoilt. The thought that Mr. Wickham could marry someone who deserves such true happiness made her felt sick. But Lydia, despite all thoughtlessness and embarrassing behaviour, didn't deserve such a husband either.

"Miss Elizabeth," Georgiana said, unable to hide her frustration. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing Georgiana," Elizabeth replied automatically.

"You're not with me," Georgiana stated, as someone quite clearly used to attention and having her own way was growing exasperated by Lizzy's absentminded behaviour. Lizzy felt sorry for the girl, who had no idea what was really going on. "Are you unhappy about leaving Pemberly?"

"Of course," Lizzy replied quietly, smiling warmly. "I think anyone privileged enough to stay at Pemberly would be unwilling to leave."

"Is there something in particular that you are pained to leave?" Georgiana emphasised the word 'something', withholding from say the true word she wished to use.

Lizzy looked down, feeling her throat tighten and took a deep breath, quickly looking back up at Georgiana with a shy smile. "You company of course Georgiana," her voice was genuine and warm.

Georgiana sighed and put down a winning hand of cards. Lizzy praised her and offered to shuffle the next round, feeling that her friend deserved some decent company before Lizzy left.

"You will write to me Georgiana," Lizzy said, looking at her. "I have valued the time spent with you here most especially, despite the circumstances." Lizzy felt the blood drain from her face as images of the men who attacked her flashed in her mind and her leg twinged painfully in memory.

"Do you think your nephew is very unwell?" Georgiana asked curiously and Lizzy was snapped out of her thoughts.

Lizzy smiled and dealt the cards, shaking her head and replied reassuringly, "I don't believe so. But my Aunt is such an attentive mother that the children miss her terribly. I think any child needs their mother when they are sick."

Although they had agreed that using the excuse of a sick child was a better alternative than the truth, Lizzy didn't want Georgiana to worry unnecessary.

"My brother used to stay by my side when I was sick," Georgiana commented with a smile, the mention of her brother immediately catching Elizabeth's attention.

"Really?" Elizabeth enquired, curious despite herself.

"Oh yes," Georgiana offered with a grin at the memories. "He wouldn't leave a nanny to take care of me, although I had one. He would sit by my bed and monitor my condition, as well as keeping me entertained. I hated being confined to a bed."

Lizzy could definitely sympathise with that, despite the fact she'd only been confined for one day, she'd still hated it.

Mr. Darcy entered the room, looking quite pleasant as he gave his sister a small smile, her eyes warm. "My sister was a rather difficult patient Miss Bennett," he said, looking from his sister to Elizabeth, his manner always gentlemanly.

Elizabeth glanced at Georgiana, distracting herself from his deep soulful eyes to grin at her friend. "I see, she neglected to mention that."

Georgiana looked most indignant. "I was a perfectly behaved patient," she agreed in a shrill voice, glaring at her brother.

Lizzy laughed, ignoring the pain in her cheek as best as she could. Georgiana gave in and laughed too, giving Lizzy the chance to relax her face and bring her hand to cup her cheek, an action she disguised as simply changing position as she rest her elbow on the table. She slowly looked up at Mr. Darcy, who was looking down at her in obvious concern; all humour left his handsome features.

Recovering himself quickly, Mr. Darcy cleared his throat and said, "The carriage will be ready in ten minutes Miss Bennett, everything is ready to leave."

Lizzy looked at Georgiana, who had lost all happiness from her face. "You must promise to return Miss Bennett," Georgiana said immediately taking her friend's hand.

Elizabeth looked up at Mr. Darcy before smiling at her friend. "I promise this won't be the last time we see each other, Georgiana." Lizzy hoped it was a promise she could keep.

The party had assembled out the front; Mr. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner were checking that all was in order while Mrs. Gardiner helped Elizabeth walk down the steps as she held Georgiana's hand on her free side towards the carriage pulled up outside the front.

Georgiana hugged Elizabeth quite unashamedly, an action which Lizzy returned warmly, looking over her shoulder to see Mr. Darcy looking her them with a small smile from the carriage, then returned to speaking to one of the drivers.

"I'll write as soon as you leave," Georgiana said as they separated, continuing to hold onto Lizzy's hands. "So you have something to read when you get home."

"And I shall reply as soon as I've read it," Lizzy replied. "I will miss you, Miss Darcy."

Mr. Darcy had approached them, silently watching their exchange.

Georgiana looked sadly from Lizzy to Mr. Darcy, then back with a sigh. "I feel like you are my sister."

Lizzy felt her cheeks becoming warm and she replied, "I feel the same way. We shall meet again, never fear."

"We really must be going," Mr. Gardiner insisted, cutting their farewell short as Lizzy quickly hugged her and turned to leave Mr. Darcy to say goodbye to his sister.

Elizabeth walked carefully to the carriage, turned back slightly to look at the magnificent house that in her heart Lizzy never wanted to leave. But there was something more than pure architectural apprehension that kept her heart at Pemberly, something she knew when she allowed herself to feel honestly. She didn't turn to look at Mr. Darcy and his sister, instead watching as Mr. Gardiner's helped his wife into the other side of the carriage.

A footman opened the door for her with a formal smile and she gripped the side of the carriage. She bit back a gasp when she felt a warm hand on her waist and another take her hand. Mr Darcy held her and took her weight as she lifted herself into the carriage, his large hand easily keeping her steady as she sat down. His hand remained in hers until he too was seated opposite her inside the carriage. They both looked down at their joined hands and they simultaneously pulled away rather hesitantly.

Lizzy avoided his gaze and looked at her Aunt sitting beside her. "Are you comfortable Aunt?" she asked in an attempt to start some conversation.

"Yes dear," her Aunt replied, smiling at her niece. "I've brought an extra cushion in case your leg bothers you, so don't be afraid to speak up."

Lizzy rolled her eye and sighed. "I'm perfectly well, don't concern yourself with me."

Mr. Darcy lifted her hand and knocked on the roof and the carriage started moving down the lane. Lizzy moved forward to wave to Georgiana, who looked quite happy as she watched them leave.


	9. Chapter 8: Carriages

A/N: Okay I know I've taken forever with this chapter and I apologise to all the loyal readers who have been waiting so patiently. This chapter is quite slow, but I needed to set the scene for all the excitement that I promise in the next chapter, which I'm writing right away because I've been stuck with this chapter. Any suggestions about how I should write the Lydia/Wickham vs. Lizzy/Darcy confrontation? Please read and review. Thanks. xxx

Chapter Eight: Carriages

Darcy found his eyes constantly wondering to the fair young woman sitting opposite him. Her usually warm brown eyes were tense with concern and fear, something he had sworn to do everything in his power to prevent. They had been on the road for two hours, the Gardiner's had been asleep for the past hour. Darcy had found their mild conversation distracting and had been disappointed when they had dozed off. It was difficult to think of something other than their current situation. Elizabeth sat in silence, looking out the window deep in thought. Darcy was spending the time of solitude replaying the events of the previous days, from the terrible events of Elizabeth's attack to discovering the situation that was developing between Wickham and her youngest sister. He seemed completely tied to Elizabeth, not just in his heart but in their present situation. He had sensed all the while Elizabeth's desire to untie herself from him, wishing to leave Pemberly as quickly as possible. Not to mention her unwillingness to accept his help. Her wishes would be his first priority if he wasn't bound by his duty and his honour to do the right thing.

His eyes left the green hills of the Derbyshire countryside and examined her face, her high cheekbones and her delicate jaw obviously tensed. The faint bruise on her cheek a harsh reminder of what she has been through, making him grimace. Darcy always knew Elizabeth was a strong woman, but the way she has held herself together over the past few days had made him admire her even more.

Elizabeth looked away from the window, feeling his graze and met his eyes. They were silent for a moment; Darcy didn't know what to say. I'm afraid all the proper upbringing and lessons on etiquette didn't really cover this situation.

"You should try and sleep," he said at last, in a quite tone.

"I can't sleep in carriages," she replied in an equal tone, looking over at the Gardiner's. "Besides," she added. "I don't think my mind is ready to rest."

"Do not trouble yourself," Darcy replied reassuringly. "I believe it will work out well."

Darcy feared in truth that if they weren't fast enough, Wickham would run away with Lydia. He couldn't even say in good faith that Wickham would intend to marry her, seeing as she had no fortune. Darcy couldn't bring himself to share such thoughts will Elizabeth, who's only concern at present was her sister's embarrassing behaviour and possible marriage without parental consent.

"Do you really believe that Wickham would elope with Lydia?" Elizabeth asked after a moment of silence.

Darcy met her eye. "Yes Miss Bennet. I'm afraid I would believe Wickham of being capable of it."

He watched her complexion become paler and she looked away, gazing out the window as her eyes became glazed with unshed tears. Darcy desperately tried to think of some way of consoling her. But unfortunately elopement was the better option. "You have to remember that they aren't expecting us," he said at last. "I'm sure we shall arrive at Brighton to discovering them courting, enjoying the festivities of the town."

Elizabeth's face was graced with a bitter smile and Darcy wondered what she was thinking. "Will we be travelling through the night?" she asked after another moment of silence.

Darcy shook his head. "We shall stay the night at an Inn in Blackmore overnight. We should arrive there at about ten thirty."

As he spoke the sound of heavy drops of rain hit the roof of the carriage, causing the pair to both look outside as rain suddenly hit the road hard and heavy. "Maybe eleven," he added, knowing how the weather was bound to slow down the horses.

Darcy and Elizabeth spent the next few hours in companionable silence, the rain continuing to pour heavily on the ground. The sun had just set behind the majestic hills of the countryside, and the light was beginning to disappear, making it harder for Darcy to estimate how close they were to Blackmore. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, gaining Elizabeth attention as she turned her head and watched him. "It's 7.20," he said, looking at her.

Elizabeth smiled and said a small thank you, then shifted in her seat with a grimace, she appeared to be uncomfortable. The road had become unsteady, the carriage suddenly jerking from one side to the other. "Are you alright?" Darcy asked with concern.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. "This road must need some work done to it." She laughed a little, shifting in her seat and rubbing her hips with her hand.

"I think the rain is making the road worse," Darcy replied, he knew for experience that horses can be ridden as well when they are struggling against muddy ground.

The road worsened, the carriage beginning to sound considerably unsteady as Mr. Gardiner was pushed unceremoniously into the younger man sitting beside him. This roused Mr. Gardiner and his wife, both of them waking up to see what was going on.

"Dear oh dear," Mr. Gardiner tutted, looking out the window at the worsening weather.

Mrs. Gardiner took hold of Lizzy's hand. "I shall be glad to be at Blackmore, "she commented to her niece, looking a little nervously out the window.

The carriage suddenly jarred and stop abruptly, sending Darcy and Mr. Gardiner forward in the seats. The horses made noises of protest outside and the carriage sunk suddenly under Darcy. Elizabeth gasped and gripped the side of the carriage.

"What happened?" Mr. Gardiner asked, using his walking stick to tap the roof of the carriage to gage the driver's attention.

Darcy pulled the window of the carriage down and stuck his head out of the window, ignoring the rain pouring down. He looked down and immediately saw the problem. "It's the wheel," Darcy explained, looking back in at the others. "It's sunk into a hole in the ground."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Gardiner replied.

"You'll have to get out, sir," the driver called from outside and Darcy saw Elizabeth glance outside looking concerned. Mr. Gardiner opened the door and was assisted by two coachmen as Darcy jumped the door and jumped out; ignoring the ankle deep mud he landed in. Elizabeth appeared at the door as Darcy turned around. She looked down at the mud on the ground but seemed determined to help herself down. Darcy quickly stepped towards her to stop her.

"I'm afraid we are all going to end up in covered in mud, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth stated with a polite smile. Darcy ignored the rain beating down on his hair, making it difficult to see her.

"But I'm afraid jumping down is dangerous in this weather Miss Elizabeth," Darcy insisted, placing his arm around her back holding onto her waist. Elizabeth had no option but to put her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her against him, putting his other arm under her knees and got her out of the carriage. He kept her pressed close to his chest as he stepped around the hole in which the wheel was stuck, staring into her face as the rain hit it. Elizabeth stared back; he felt his heart jump as her gaze went briefly to his mouth before up into his eyes.

Darcy set down at the back of the carriage, where the roof extended just enough to provide a little protection from the rain. He lent his hand against the carriage next to her head, unable to speak for a moment. He realised with dread, the way the rain had already soaked through her clothes and hair, her face moist as she breathed heavily with the cold, that Darcy was reminded of the day she'd refused him. This strange power she had over him, angering him, hurting his feelings yet he still had to hold himself back from her.

"Thank you," she whispered in the smallest voice Darcy had ever heard her use.

Darcy was suddenly angry with her and turned away, walking around to inspect the damage. He heard the Gardiner's talking on the other side of the carriage but focused his attention on the wheel. The driver and coachmen were beside him and the attempted to push the wheel out of the hole.

"It's no use sir," the driver said after the fourth attempt. "We shall need to get behind the carriage and push the carriage."

"Yes you are right, Saunders," Darcy agreed and they moved to the back of the carriage, Elizabeth automatically moved out of the way. Darcy didn't look at her; he focused on the task at hand, wanting to fix the carriage while there was still some light. Mr. Gardiner rendered assistance with pushing the carriage and with some time and difficulty; they succeeded in pushing the carriage out the hole and back onto the smoother road, just as the rain subsided to a gentle drizzle.

The coachmen cheered and the driver checked the horses. Mr. Gardiner called his wife over to get back into the carriage. Darcy turned as saw Elizabeth was standing about twenty feet away, gazing into the distance. He walked silently over to her, wondering why she'd walked so far away.

"Elizabeth," he called out, obviously startling her. She jumped and turned to him, fear etched on her face and tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked with concern.

Miss Bennett went to speak but couldn't, just stepped towards him and pressed her face into his shirt. Darcy's hands immediately went to her elbows and moved up her arms, she was frozen. "You're freezing Miss Bennett," he said as he removed his coat. She stepped back and allowed him to drape his coat over her shoulders.

"Forgive me, Mr Darcy," Elizabeth said as she smoothed her hair out of her face.

Darcy beckoned her towards the carriage and she starts walking quickly but Darcy easily matches her strides. "It's the location," she said absently, looking towards the carriage. "This time of day."

Darcy had no idea what she meant but before he could ask they were back at the carriage, the coachman opening the door for her. She turned to him with an apologetic expression. "It's the same as....that night. Just brought back the memory that is all."

Darcy took her hand and helped her into the carriage, feeling all anger for her disappear.

_Their laughter filled her head as they held her down, their hands tearing at her dress as she cried out for help. "It's not your money want." They sneer as she struggled and kicks at them. _

"No," Lizzy cries out as she wakes, opening her eyes and gazing at the extinguished candle on the wooden bedside of the Inn bedroom. She rolls onto her back and rubs her face, lying still for a moment to let her breathing go back to normal. Lizzy sat up, hugging her knees to her chest and looking towards the window, the morning light peering through the thick red curtains.

They had arrived at the Inn at gone midnight, the landlord kindly giving Mr. Darcy rooms as he was a valued customer. Mr. Darcy had explained that he often used this Inn as a stopover and Lizzy could see why. It was quiet, simple but very comfortable, nothing like the elegance she'd experienced at Pemberly, but the simple comfort of the bedroom had reminded her of the one she shared with Jane at Longbourne.

Once Lizzy had a moment to recover from her nightmare, she remembered where they were headed and why, so she quickly got out of bed and dressed into a cream dress comfortable enough to travel in, taking a brief moment to observe the improvement in her hip. She didn't feel any discomfort at all when she walked. Lizzy took that as a good sign as she packed the things she'd used last night.

She saw the time was only 7.30, but she'd observed during the days she spent at Pemberly that Mr. Darcy was an early riser so she left her bedroom and headed across the hall to the small parlour that Mr. Darcy had also rented for the night. Lizzy walked into the room to find Mr. Darcy sitting at the circular dining table, reading a newspaper.

He stood when he saw her. "Good morning Miss Bennett," he said with a polite smile, the usual formalities returned to his grace.

"Good morning Mr. Darcy," she replied in a strong voice, walking over to the buffet table to see what there was for breakfast. "Do you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you and yourself?" he replied as he turned the page of his paper.

Elizabeth thought briefly about her nightmare but brushed it against, pouring the hot tea into a cup. "Quite well, thank you," she replied to be polite.

She walked over to him with the cup in its saucer and a milk jug of milk. She placed the saucer and poured some milk into the cup. "Milk but no sugar," she asked, remembering the way he liked his tea from Pemberly.

Darcy looked at her a little surprised. "Thank you," he said with a warm smile which made Lizzy blush. She turned from him and walked over to pour herself a cup, wishing her aunt and uncle would appear soon. There interaction this morning was quite domesticated, but Lizzy didn't know how else to act to the man who was being so kind to her family.

Mr and Mrs. Gardiner walked into the room, smiling and bidding the pair good morning. Mr. Gardiner sits down beside Mr. Darcy who passes him the morning paper. Mrs. Gardiner walks over to the buffet to inspect the breakfast. "This looks lovely," she says warmly.

"You must allow us to pay for our share of the bill," Mr. Gardiner adds.

"Sir, it was my suggestion that we stay here," Mr. Darcy said formally. "I would feel very bad about asking you to pay for something that was not your idea."

Lizzy sat down beside her uncle with her tea and drank quietly, listening to her uncle complain about the current headline in the paper. She was restless to leave, knowing she won't be at ease until she was at Brighton with Lydia.

"What would you like for breakfast, Lizzy?" Mrs. Gardiner asked as she put some sausages onto a plate.

"Do we have time for breakfast?" Lizzy replied impatiently as she looked at her uncle then her aunt. "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

Mrs. Gardiner turned to look at her with a disapproving look. "My dear girl you ate nothing for supper last night. What kind of guardian would I be if I let you skip another meal?"

Mr. Gardiner put down his paper as Mrs. Gardiner place a plate of food in front of him. "Besides, I doubt an extra half an hour is going to make a difference to our journey," he added and his wife smiled warmly at him.

Lizzy looked defeated at Mr. Darcy, who said normally, just drank his tea.

"Didn't you want to write to Jane before you left here this morning," Mrs. Gardiner asked as she sat down at the table with her own plate of breakfast.

Lizzy stood up immediately. "I completely forgot!" Mr. Darcy barely had time to stand up before Lizzy was walking towards the door.

"Lizzy would you please calm down," Mrs. Gardiner insisted. "At least eat something."

"I will once I've written a quick note to Jane." She replied and walked out the room hearing her Aunt's sigh of disapproval.

The final stretch of the journey was the worst. Lizzy could feel their travelling was drawing to a close and was anxious to see the outcome. However, she tried her best to remain calm and composed as her behaviour was displeasing to her guardians. After writing a short letter to Jane and taking it to the post, she was convinced rather forcibly to eat some toast. Mr. Darcy left to supervise the packing of the carriage, leaving the Gardiner's free to scold their niece as though she was their own daughter.

"You really must calm yourself, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner reprimanded as she checked their belongings, while Lizzy sat on the window seat observing the packing of the carriage. "Not only will it only cause you more distress, you will concern Mr. Darcy, who is already doing so much to help."

Lizzy was immediately made uncomfortable by the mention of his name. "Mr. Darcy need not concern himself with me; I dare say he hasn't noticed any change in my behaviour."

The two coachmen arrived to take their trunks downstairs and Lizzy silently watched Mr. Darcy pet a horse while her Aunt gave instructions to the coachmen. She didn't notice her Aunt walked over and stand beside her.

"The gentleman is being very good to you," her Aunt pondered thoughtfully as she followed Elizabeth's gaze.

Elizabeth looked up at her Aunt. "Mr. Darcy told you of Mr. Wickham's past, what grievance he has caused Mr. Darcy and his family."

When Mrs. Gardiner didn't seem to pick up on Lizzy's point, the young woman pressed on. "Mr. Darcy feels a sense of obligation towards our situation, not to mention brining some justice to Mr. Wickham."

"The lowt deserves to be publicly disgraced," Mrs. Gardiner said with disapproval, moving away from the window and walking over to the dresser.

Lizzy felt a physical ache in her stomach as she once remembered using very similar words when discussing Mr. Darcy to Wickham. How could she have been so foolish?

"My dearest Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner said with a warm smile. "Do you truly believe that Mr. Darcy is going to such lengths to help us purely to bring Wickham justice?'" Lizzy thought about what her Aunt had said for a moment, then Mrs. Gardiner added. "Do you think he would go to the same lengths if it wasn't _you're _sister?"

Lizzy's eyes shot up to meet her Aunt, who had a calm, knowing expression. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Mr. Gardiner walked into the room and Lizzy took the opportunity to change the subject. "Can we leave now Uncle?" she asked eagerly taking a step towards him.

"My dear kid when will you learn patience?" he asked with a hearty laugh. "The carriage is almost ready, I'm sure it will be fine for you and your Aunt to make your way down."

Lizzy passed Mrs. Gardiner her coat before putting on her own coat and bonnet. The pair then left their Uncle in the room and walked down the stairs. "I'm sorry Aunt," Lizzy apologised. "But I can't trust Lydia to make the right choices."

"If you remember, Lizzy. Georgiana was also fooled by Wickham's charms," Mrs. Gardiner pointed out in a quiet voice.

Lizzy looked at her Aunt in surprise. "But at least Georgiana is smart, sensible young lady with the decency to confide in her brother."

"Do you really have such a low opinion of your own sister," Lizzy's Aunt looked understanding but a little reprimanding.

"There are very few people I love in this world and even less I think well of," Lizzy replied with a shy smirk. "I love my sisters but I'm not ignorant to their faults. If Lydia had an ounce of Georgiana's integrity and good sense we wouldn't be in this situation."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Mrs. Gardiner immediately walked ahead out to the carriage and Lizzy saw Mr. Darcy standing next to the stairs looking at her. Her face reddened as she realised what he might have heard.

Lizzy's eyes left the buildings the carriage drove past as they made their way to the main town of Brighton. Her gaze met Mr. Darcy who was looking at her looking regretful.

The carriage pulled into the military training area, Lizzy scanned the faces of the group of marching soldiers but not recognising a single face. The grand house was situated in the middle of camping tents and marquees, the house larger than Longbourne but by means close to the grandeur of Netherfield or Pemberly.

The carriage stopped outside the large stone stairs leading up to the house and Mr. Darcy got out of the carriage and held his hand out for Miss Bennett. She loved the feel of his warm, strong hand in hers as he assisted her out of the carriage. She saw that her guardians were getting out of the carriage on the other side and quickly used the opportunity for a moment with Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy," she said quickly in a hushed tone. "If I don't get the chance I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for everything you've done for me and my family. I don't think you'll ever know what to means to me that _you've _been here."

The last sentence slipped out before she could stop herself and surprised spread across his face. Lizzy looked down embarrassed, only to see their hands are still intertwined in an embrace that looked all too natural.

Lizzy let go of his hand and turned to face the house, finding herself face to face to none other than Mr. Wickham.


	10. Chapter 9: Arrival

**Author Notes: **Hello everyone, after how long it took for me to update I'm not sure how many readers I have left. But my studies are finished so I have time to give my stories, my real love, my full attention!

I'm in the process of some serious editing and possible rewriting if I feel it necessary. I'm in the market for a Beta who has a knack for grammar and is willing to offer me plot advice as well as basic spelling and grammar checks.

Anyway let's get back to the story, I hope you like it and I am writing the next chapter as I speak. Read the passage at the end as I'd like your opinions.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

Chapter Nine- Arrival

Darcy glared openly at Wickham as the young officer smiled warmly at Miss Bennett. After what he'd nearly done to his own family he was now threatening to destroy the already fragile reputation of the Bennetts. But a lack of propriety is nothing compared to the scandal Wickham was capable of inflicting.

The Gardiners walked around to his side of the carriage and stood beside Elizabeth, who Darcy saw was looking furiously at Mr. Wickham. Wickham, accompanied by the three officers who 'd been standing with him.

"This is certainly an unexpected pleasure," Mr Wickham greeted in a pleasing manner, stopping in front of Miss Bennett and bowing. Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner curtsied while Mr. Gardiner bowed. The fact that Darcy refused to bow to the man was fortunately unnoticed by those around them.

"Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth's manner was polite and sincere as she replied, "This is Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gardiner, my Aunt and Uncle."

"It's a pleasure Sir, Madam," Mr. Wickham replied warmly. "To meet any friend of Miss Bennett's is a friend of mine also."

"That's very kind of you young man," Mr. Gardiner replied. "We've travelled from the Peak district to Brighton, hoping to join our niece Lydia Bennett. We are aware that she is staying with the Forsters."

"The Peak district?" Mr. Wickham replied, "That is quite a journey Mr. Gardiner." Darcy saw a hint of suspicion in Wickham's eyes as his gaze lingered on Elizabeth's neutral expression.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled easily. "I'm afraid I grew tired of the splendours of the lakes and mountains and wanted to see the seaside."

"I suggested Brighton as Lydia has spoken about its beauty in her letters home, Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth said with a friendly smile.

"Well I'm sure she will be as pleased to see you as I am," Mr. Wickham said with a bow.

"I'm sure she will," Elizabeth returned, still smiling.

"Mr. Wickham is Colonel Forster at home today?" Mr. Gardiner asked. "It would be rude to visit without seeing the master of the house."

"I do believe he is here," Mr. Wickham replied. "I could escort you to his office while the ladies join Mrs. Forster and the younger Miss Bennett who I believe is having tea in the garden."

"That sounds lovely," Mrs. Forster exclaimed and put her arm through Elizabeth's.

A younger officer bowed before the ladies. "It would be my pleasure to escort you to the garden."

Darcy's heart skipped a beat when Elizabeth turned back to look at him as Mrs Gardiner pulled her forward. She had a surprising expression of vulnerability and needed reassurance. He gave her a small smile, the best he could muster in Wickham's presence. Elizabeth sighed and walked with Mrs. Forster into the house.

Mr. Wickham gestured towards the front door. "Shall we gentlemen?" he paused for the shortest moment before saying the word 'gentlemen', as it appeared to be a struggle to admit Darcy's presence. The coward barely glanced in Darcy's direction, but started walking towards the house followed by the two other men.

Mr. Wickham led them through the grand regiment headquarters, through a large main room and up a grand staircase with a surrounding balcony over the floor below.

Colonel Forster's study was on the east side of the building, overlooking a large field of cut grass and training soldiers. Wickham escorted them into the room and Darcy walked in behind Mr. Gardiner.

"Colonel this is Mr. Gardiner, Miss Bennett's Uncle and I believe you are acquainted with Mr. Darcy," Mr. Wickham said from behind them and Mr. Darcy bowed at the Colonel of the regiment.

"Mr. Gardiner it is indeed a pleasure," Colonel Forster said after he'd bowed and walked around from his desk to shake the other man's hand. "Mr. Darcy, welcome to Brighton," he added with a polite smile.

"Thank you for seeing us," Darcy returned with a nod.

"Thank you Wickham that is all," Colonel Forster said politely but firmly.

Mr. Wickham's expression was serious and nervous as he nodded toward his superior. Darcy felt satisfaction at Wickham's nerves and took a step towards the window to gaze at the soldiers marching on the grounds. He heard the door close and felt better knowing Wickham was out of the room.

"I have to apologise for trespassing on your home without asking for an invitation," Mr. Gardiner said as he sat down in one of the green leather chairs at the Colonel's invitation.

"Please this is practically a public house," Colonel Forster replied politely. "We have enough rooms free for your party to stay with us."

"Thank you Colonel but we couldn't possibly trespass on your hospitality," Mr. Gardiner began to protest but the Colonel held up his hand.

"Please think nothing of it, Mr. Gardiner. Your niece has been a delightful companion for my wife, anything we can do for her family and friends is my pleasure."

"That has a lot to do with us being here, Colonel Forster," Mr. Darcy said seriously.

Colonel Forster sighed and looked from Mr. Darcy to Mr. Gardiner, the latter man said, "We were informed of the letter you sent to my brother in-law Mr. Bennett. To be frank, Sir, we were concerned that Lydia's behaviour had become bothersome."

Darcy was surprised that Mr. Gardiner was making light of Lydia's potential situation and wondered about the gentleman's methods.

"I'm sure with her guardians present any concerns you have regarding the young Miss Bennett will be laid to rest," Colonel Forster said. "All the more reason that your party to stay in my house."

"Thank you for your kind invitation," Mr. Gardiner replied. "I'll be happy to accept it."

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

After being shown his room and directing the servants regarding their luggage, Darcy went out to the garden where Mr. Gardiner had already joined the others. This part of the garden was beautifully landscaped with pebbled pathways leading to a courtyard surrounded with manicured bushes and a large table.

The elegant metal table painted white complete with lace tablecloth was perfect for a ladies afternoon tea. Mrs. Forster and Lydia Bennett were seated beside each other in matching chairs, laughing hysterically as he walked towards them. Elizabeth looked up at him as he approached, her facial expression was relaxed but her eyes gave her away.

"Calm yourself Lydia we have company," Mrs. Forster managed to say through her laughter as she saw Mr. Darcy. "You must be Mr. Darcy."

Darcy stood before Mrs. Forster and bowed politely. "It's a pleasure Madam."

"Please sit Mr. Darcy and have tea with us," Mrs. Forster beckoned him to the table.

Darcy approached the table and boldly took a seat beside Elizabeth. She didn't say anything but picked up a cup and saucer and poured him a cup of tea. Once again she'd made his tea the way he liked it.

Elizabeth looked at him briefly as she passed him his cup and saucer.

"Thank you," Darcy said meeting her eye.

"Are all the arrangements settled?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes everything is fine," Darcy replied with a smile.

She smiled and turned to Mrs. Forster. "Thank you so much for letting us stay, Mrs. Forster. I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience."

"It's no trouble, Miss Elizabeth. It's going to be such a pleasure to have you here, you've come at the perfect time," the older lady replied excitedly.

"It's going to be so much fun Lizzy," Miss Lydia Bennett grabbed her sister's hand as she spoke. "This is the week the junior officers have completed their training so it's a week full of excitement and fun activities."

Elizabeth was looking pointedly at her younger sister and replied, "What kind of activities Lydia?"

"Well there will be walks on the beach, shopping trips in the town and the fabulous ball tomorrow night. Oh Lizzy you will have to go with me to get new dresses!"

Darcy couldn't help but lose concentration in their conversation, the young ladies immature and excited ramblings were tiresome, and Darcy had been travelling. His eyes wondered over to the Gardiners who were taking a turn in the rose garden. He looked towards the house, looking for a particular soldier that he could sense was nearby. Wickham was definitely shaken by their presence that much Darcy knew.

Looking back at Elizabeth, he saw that she was looking very unhappy with her sister as the younger lady chatted away. Her posture was tense and fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"The ball is going to be so enchanting," Lydia Bennett sighed as she stared dreamily into space. "I'm so glad you are hear Lizzy, the officers are so charming, I'm sure I can find you a husband."

"Lydia," Elizabeth scolded her sister in a stern voice.

"Oh Lizzy," Lydia laughed at her sister while Mrs. Forster giggled. "I'm just teasing you, but the officers are really divine. I could find a husband for all my sisters in Brighton."

"Well please excuse me from my share but I don't think I'd like your way of finding husbands," Elizabeth replied in a cold voice with a raised eyebrow.

Darcy couldn't help but admire her as she addressed her sister. It was the headstrong manner he found so beautiful to watch, her eyes bright and face lightly flushed.

He couldn't believe the way her sister completely ignored her comments, she simply turned to back to Mrs. Forster and continued to discuss plans for dresses. Elizabeth watched her sister ignore her comments and her expression became concerned as she sipped her tea.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked at an impulse.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied immediately standing up.

Darcy stood and walked with her down a path of manicured bushes towards one of the small flower gardens. They walked in silence and Elizabeth approached a large daisy bush and picked a flower. She watched her intently, instead of looking at the flower she was gazing back at the table.

"Mr Darcy," she began, looking back at him. "Forgive me but what happened in Colonel Forster's study?"

"Don't make yourself uneasy Miss Bennett," he replied softly. "Your Uncle Mr. Gardiner simply informed Colonel Forster that we were visiting to provide your sister with guardians."

"That's all?" she asked, looking at him eagerly. "Mr. Wickham's history wasn't mentioned?"

"No," Darcy replied with a frown, offended at the concern she appeared to feel.

Elizabeth sighed with relief. "Thank heavens, I asked my Uncle not to mention it." Picking another flower she added to his relief, "After what you've done I wouldn't want what Wickham has done to extend to anyone else's awareness unless it's completely necessary."

"Don't feel you need to protect me Miss Bennett," he said proudly. "I fully intend to expose Mr. Wickham for he truly is if it needs to be done."

"But society learning about this could hurt your sister, I want to do everything possible to prevent that happening," Elizabeth insisted, taking a step closer to Mr. Darcy.

"That's very kind of you, Miss Bennett," Darcy said looking deep into her dark brown eyes.

"Elizabeth!" Mrs. Gardiner's voice made Darcy took a step away from Miss Bennett and take a deep breath.

Elizabeth smiled at her Aunt who entered the small garden. "We are here Aunt." Her smile turned into a grimace and she held her cheek, the side that still showed a very faint bruise.

"Are you alright," he took a step towards her again.

"Yes, just still sore from time to time," she replied softly as her Aunt reached them.

"My dearest Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner and she put her arm around the young woman's shoulder. "Are you at ease now?"

Elizabeth looked incredulously at her Aunt. "At ease? I have been sitting with my sister drinking tea. Why aren't we doing anything about Lydia and Wickham?"

"Lizzy," her Aunt scolded in a gentle voice. "There's nothing for us to stop, we've come here at the perfect time. Nothing is going on and our presence will stop anything from happening between them."

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

After Mrs. Gardiner had done her best to put Miss Elizabeth's mind at ease, they'd all gone inside to change and get ready for dinner. Darcy washed his face, shaved and dressed in a dark green dinner jacket. He felt dread at the thought he would be spending the evening in the same room as Wickham and wished there was a polite way of preventing it. But there wasn't, he'd made the decision to be here and he was a man who stood by his principles, his decisions.

Darcy left his room at the same moment that Elizabeth was leaving hers; her bedroom was only four doors further up the hall from his. She was dressed in a simple dark blue gown and as she closed her door behind her as saw him closing his own. Elizabeth smiled politely at Darcy, who returned it and approached her.

"It appears we are both punctual this evening, Mr Darcy," Miss Bennett said with a smirk as he walked in line with her towards the stairs. She stopped and added, "If this evening is going to be too unpleasant for you, Mr Darcy you shouldn't attend."

Darcy saw the concern in her eyes and he smiled, "This evening will be pleasant as long as you are in my company."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

A door closed behind them and Darcy turned and froze when he saw Wickham approaching. Wickham walked casually down the hall and bowed in front of Miss Bennett. "Good evening," he said, looking briefly in Darcy's direction and then at Elizabeth. "I was hoping I could escort you to dinner Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at Wickham but replied, "Thank you Mr Wickham, but Mr. Darcy is escorting me to dinner this evening."

Wickham was taken aback and blinked for a moment then bowed and walked down the stairs. Darcy held out his arm to Elizabeth, which she took and he led her down the stairs to dinner.

A/N: Too cheesy? Too boring? Sadly this had to be another chapter involving setting the scene. The next chapter is going to be the Ball, I promise dancing will ensure!

Opinions needed please, I'd like to know what people would like to see at the Ball. Confrontations between Lydia and Elizabeth? Or Darcy and Wickham? And who shall dance with who? The quicker I get your opinions the quicker I can write it. xxx


	11. Chapter 10: First Confrontations

A/N: Here it is, sorry for the wait! This chapter has now been edited brilliantly by my Beta and I have finally gotten around to uploading it. Am currently trying to finish my next chapter and sorry it is taking so long. Enjoy!

Chapter 10- The Encouragement of Sisterly Affection

After a long day of travelling and basic inn meals, Elizabeth smiled as she tasted the delicious roast beef and creamy potato gratin. Darcy ate quietly beside her and the rest of the party ate and drank merrily, talking animatedly all the while.

"This is delicious," Elizabeth said to Mr. Darcy, watching him take a sip of wine.

"Yes very good," he agreed, the most words he'd spoken together since he'd escorted her to the table.

Lizzy took a sip of her own wine and looked at Lydia who was sitting on the other side of the table, laughing heartily at something Wickham had said to her. She could sense Mr. Darcy's tension as easily as she could feel her own at seeing her sister's flirtation.

Elizabeth's gaze swept over the other side of the table, from Lydia and Mr. Wickham to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner on the other side of Mr. Wickham. They were telling Colonel and Mrs. Forster about their journey through the Derbyshire.

"The scenery was just spectacular," Mrs. Gardiner was telling the Colonel. "Such beauty I have never seen in all my travels, and I grew up in Derbyshire. Perhaps when I was younger I didn't appreciate it as I should have."

"Sounds like a very worthwhile trip, Mrs. Gardiner," Colonel Forster replied as took a large sip of red wine.

"Our trip was made worthwhile just by seeing our niece's enjoyment of the countryside," Mr. Gardiner commented, smiling at Lizzy.

"Did you enjoy the scenic countryside, Miss Bennett?" Colonel Forster asked Lizzy, who smiled broadly at her Uncle.

"Indeed I did Colonel Forster," Lizzy said happily. "The beauty of Derbyshire couldn't possibly compare to anywhere else in England."

"I believe you also saw Mr. Darcy's residence?" Colonel Forster asked, before eating a large piece of roast beef.

"Pemberly? Yes I did," Lizzy answered, glancing at Mr. Darcy ,who had looked up at Colonel Forster at the mention of his name.

"How did you like Pemberly, Miss Bennett?" Mr. Wickham's voice surprised her and Lizzy turned over at him, were was looking intently at her.

"It's the most beautiful house I've ever seen Mr. Wickham," Lizzy answered with a sincere smile.

"That's very kind Miss Bennett," Mr. Darcy said from beside her.

"I do not believe anyone could find fault with it," Elizabeth said looking back at him.

"But your good opinion is rarely bestowed so it's more worth the earning." Mr. Darcy smiled at her and Elizabeth felt the strangest sensation, it felt like butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach and she found it difficult to breathe.

"Are you a harsh critic, Miss Bennett?" Colonel Forster asked with a laugh.

Elizabeth pulled her eyes away from Mr. Darcy's eyes to look at the Colonel. "I speak as I find, Colonel Forster."

_**P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P**_

Lizzy had been hoping for a chance to speak to Lydia privately since they'd arrived, but the opportunity hadn't presented itself. After dinner, the party adjourned to one of the larger sitting rooms of the grand house, Lizzy had sat beside her Aunt on a sofa and watched Lydia across the room play cards with Mr. Wickham and the Forsters. She spent the rest of the evening talking to her Aunt and Uncle; occasionally Mr. Darcy would contribute to the conversation, but he generally just stood by the window or sat beside Mr. Gardiner in silence.

The interaction she observed between Lydia and Mr. Wickham was causing her concern. What on earth was he even doing dinner with their party? Why wasn't he with all the other officers of his regiment? Lydia was as immature and jovial as ever, leaning close to Mr. Wickham when she spoke to him and occasionally placing her hand on his arm. The behaviour was obvious flirtation, which Mr. Wickham seemed to accept, but he was not being over encouraging. Lizzy wondered as she discreetly observed them whether this was a new development in his attitude towards her sister due to their presence. But Lizzy admitted to herself that it was also possible that Mr. Wickham was not returning Lydia's affection to the same degree that he was receiving them, which gave her hope.

It was just gone midnight when Mrs. Forster had insisted that she retire for the night, giving Mrs. Gardiner the opportunity to insist that Lydia do the same. The party dispersed, Mr. Darcy being the first to bid the group good night to disappear to his room. The house was soon dark and quiet; Lizzy went to her bedroom and decided to use this opportunity to speak to her younger sister at a time when she knew they could be alone. She left her bedroom and walked to the next room in the hall, which she knew to be Lydia's. She knocked and entered the room.

"Lizzy," Lydia said with surprise, a smile gracing her face. She was sitting at a vanity brushing her hair, already changed into a nightgown.

"I hope you aren't too tired Lydia," Lizzy began. "I wanted to speak with you."

"Aren't you glad that you convinced Aunt and Uncle to bring you to Brighton Lizzy?"Lydia exclaimed happily as Lizzy walked over and sat down on Lydia's bed. "It's so diverting, the company, the entertainment; believe me, most of your nights here won't be boring dinners like tonight."

"It is lovely here, Lydia," Lizzy agreed to please her sister, looking at her young and naive features, still unsure as to how to approach this subject. "But Lydia, that isn't the sole reason for our journey, we came because we were concerned about you."

Lydia's stance immediately become bored and defensive, she stared at her sister in her vanity mirror and replied, "Concerned about me? Really Lizzy, can't Papa trust his younger daughters? I see he's had no one checking up on his favourite while she travelled the Lake District."

"First of all, I was travelling with chaperones," Lizzy snapped back and she was quickly interrupted.

"The Forsters agreed to be mine..."

"And second, the company that I was engaging was never questionable, nor was my behaviour," Lizzy finished, the sympathy she'd felt over Lydia's naivety had quicken evaporated.

Lydia turned around in her seat to face Lizzy. "Questionable? Who is questionable? These are the same officers that were at Meryton, the same regiment! And if it's because they are officers, that's ridiculous because Father would never have allowed me to go if that was his concern."

Lizzy took a direct tact. "Why is Mr. Wickham dining with the Forsters? Why is a simple Lieutenant being given such a privilege?"

"Mr. Wickham is a charming young officer, he's handsome, attentive, kind and amusing." Lydia's voice became dreamy as she spoke, her eyes gazing lovingly into space before looking back at Lizzy and added, "Mrs. Forster has taken a liking to him and requests his company often, as do I." Her dark eyes narrowed at her elder sister, "He was quite a favourite of yours at Meryton Lizzy. You shouldn't be surprised by his popularity."

"It is Mr. Wickham that we are concerned about?" Lizzy concluded, unable to dance around the issue anymore. "Or rather Mr. Wickham and you?"

The room was filled with a heavy silence for a moment, as the sisters gazed at each other, Lizzy calm and collected while Lydia's eyes were being fiery in defence.

"Mr. Wickham and me?" Lydia cried indignantly. "I don't know what you are talking about." Her face became calm but for a small smirk gracing her mouth.

Lizzy maintained her manners with great difficulty. "The letters you've sent to Kitty," Lizzy explained. Her sister sighed dramatically.

"Well I see she isn't as loyal a sister as I'd hoped," the young woman huffed grumpily. "Really. I knew she was jealous but there's no need to get petty enough to share private letters with the rest of the world."

"She has more loyalty than you know Lydia," Lizzy scolded. "And your sole reason for sending Kitty those letters was to congratulate yourself on your happy disposition. You were crowing over Kitty. What did you expect her to do?"

Lydia ignored Lizzy and continued to brush her hair. "You can profess innocence if you will Lydia," Lizzy replied. "But I came here because you need to know that Wickham is by no means the respectable young man you believe him to be."

"What on earth can you mean?" Lydia said obviously perplexed.

Lizzy couldn't bring herself to betray Darcy's secret to her sister, who she knew would not treat the knowledge with the delicacy it demands. "I have it from a reliable source that he is not the man we believed him to be. I won't say the particulars but I will say that any attachment between Mr. Wickham and any woman of our acquaintance should be discouraged."

Lydia's expression turned to outrage. "How dare you throw weak allegations at poor Wickham, if that is indeed what you are doing. And if attachment is the motive of this conversation that I'm afraid you are too late Lizzy."

"So you admit there is something between the two of you."

"A love as strong as ours, 'tis pointless to try and fool anyone otherwise," Lydia answered wistfully, before glaring triumphantly at her sister. "Don't play innocent with me. I know what you are doing and it won't work."

"Lydia, you are not listening to me," Lizzy said with frustration. "This is not my own personal attack. I'm telling you that our parents will not allow this to take place. My Aunt and Uncle share my view and are here to bring you home."

"I knew you were clever Lizzy but this is too far," Lydia raised her voice. "For you to stoop to such levels in order to keep us apart; I cannot believe you could be jealous."

"Jealous? " Lizzy repeated with a surprised gasp.

"Yes!" Lydia cried. "You wanted Wickham all to yourself so you kept him away from other women in Meryton, but now you had to come here once you learnt that Wickham had fallen in love with me. Any attachment he had for you was just a passing folly."

Lizzy immediately understand her sister and was silent. As ridiculous as the allegation was, she could understand how Lydia could come to such a conclusion. After their brief friendship in Meryton, Lizzy might have been jealous had she not been made aware of the man's true character. Or if her heart was not currently taken by another. The reminder of her feelings made her chest hurt, and she brushed the thought from her mind as she focused back on her sister.

"Indeed you are mistaken," she replied in a gentler tone. "I have no such injuries to resent. I am here to protect you, as your sister. Please believe that."

"How can I?" Lydia cried angrily. "You have given me no reason to believe that anything you've stated to be true. There is no evidence of Wickham being anything but a man adored by many. He's a man with the utmost honour and integrity. Besides, you come here and excuse me alone. If our Aunt and Uncle were here for such a purpose why haven't I heard it from their lips?"

"I thought there would be no need for such a spectacle," Lizzy snapped angrily. "I foolishly believed that even you had enough sense to believe me Lydia. I have nothing to gain from presenting you with such falsehood."

"You have Wickham to gain," Lydia retorted. "You are headstrong enough to believe it were possible, even if I know better."

"I'm headstrong?" Lizzy repeated. "You are here as a guest in the Forster's home, behaving in an imprudent and impertinent manner that has drawn enough attention of Colonel Forster to write to our father! Do you have any idea the embarrassment you have caused this family? I believe you do not even care at all."

"Lizzy, you do exaggerate." Lydia's words indicated she cared not, but the lowering of her voice and submissive demeanour told Elizabeth that something seemed to have reached her sister.

"Has Mr. Wickham proposed?" Lizzy asked quietly. "Has he told you he loved you?"

"No he has not proposed," Lydia replied with a smirk. "Yet. And no declaration has been made but every moment we are together it is implied."

Lizzy was relieved that it appeared Mr. Wickham was not as eager as Lydia, so perhaps there was hope for her. "Well I indicated to caution you and so I have, but don't think my Aunt isn't going to discuss this with you, or our father when we return to Longbourne."

She stood to leave, thoroughly agitated with her sister, but paused, remembering Lydia's allegations and turned back to her. "But please let me assure you with all honesty that I am not in love with Mr. Wickham; my motives for caution have nothing to do with jealously or any desire to take him away from you."

"I wish I could believe that Lizzy," Lydia answered coldly.

Elizabeth left Lydia's room hastily, not bothering to be quiet as she harshly shut the door, her anger betraying her. She couldn't believe her sister could be so naive, so thoughtless and so selfish in her actions. But then again Lizzy could hardly say her sister hadn't always shown such traits. Perhaps Lizzy had given her more credit in essentials than the young girl deserved.

A maid had earlier organised a bath for Lizzy, so she changed into her nightgown and went to the communal bathing room which had become available to the guests at short notice. She washed her hair and allowed herself time to relax in the warm water, trying desperately to think of anything else but Lydia and Mr. Wickham. Of course she failed spectacularly and after nearly half an hour of soaking she admitted defeat and told herself it was time to sleep.

As Lizzy got out of the large bathtub, she wrapped a large towel around herself and hastily dried herself. Brushing her hands down her sides, she accidently hit the bruises on her hip hard, causing her to gasp in pain and had to lean on the bath to support her body. As she had hit the bruise, the pain caused her to see in vivid detail the events that caused the injury. The memory frightened her and she had to take a moment to take a deep breath and remind herself of her surroundings. Lizzy dried her hair, breathing slowly to relax her mind and body.

Elizabeth closed the bathing room door behind her and turned abruptly, colliding with another. Mr. Darcy told hold of her arms to steady her as she recovered herself, upon seeing who it was she felt her face flush and regretted her lack of dressing gown.

"Forgive me Miss Bennett," he said formally. "I did not see you."

Lizzy took a deep breath, observing his eyes glance quickly over her attire then back at her face. "My mind was elsewhere," he added calmly.

Lizzy nodded and smiled in an attempt to ease the discomfort. "So was mine, Mr Darcy."

His eye went down to where their bodies touched and Lizzy followed his gaze, seeing his hand grasping her elbows. Realising the indelicate situation he immediately pulled his hands back but stopped when he reached her wrists, his hands gently grazing the skin. Lizzy felt her throat tighten, his eyes harden as he looked at the bruises that were still apparent on her wrist.

They softened once more when they looked at her and Mr. Darcy's expression was unclear, as though he wanted to say something he shouldn't. Lizzy was reminded in that brief moment of his proposal, how angry he had been at her but before he left he had leaned in close, almost as though to whisper an endearment. But as quickly as the air had grown thick and Lizzy's heart began to race, Mr. Darcy pulled away and let go of her hands.

Broken from the spell, Lizzy curtsied swiftly. "Goodnight Mr. Darcy," she said breathlessly and walked around him and hastily disappeared into her room. Lizzy fell back against the door, closing her eyes and she rested her head back against the hard wood. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was forcing herself to take deep calmly breaths. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she let out a shaky sob, immediately covering her mouth with her head to reduce the sound.

Memoires that had already been brought to the surface not five minutes earlier were filling her thoughts, and she wept silently. After a moment she relaxed, concentrating on the time she'd spent with Mr. Darcy after the horrible event. She couldn't help but be warmed by any memory where Mr. Darcy was present.

Lizzy couldn't sleep that night, her thoughts no longer on Lydia; she'd managed to successfully distract herself. However, her thoughts were now selfishly focused on another gentleman, who was offering his services and kindness continuously. The guilt and embarrassment she felt in his presence was unbearable, but there would be fleeting moments in his company that she would forget about everything else, just get lost in his presence, wanting to be nearer to him, wishing he would renew his attentions and wishes.

"_What on earth have you done to poor Mr. Darcy?" _Charlotte's voice echoed in her head as she pondered the thought, was it now Lizzy herself that was showing such strange behaviour whenever she was around him. Lizzy had always thought of herself as strong willed and very sensible but right now she felt like a heroine in a poorly written romance novel.

Lizzy scolded herself, reminding her heart that any chance she might have had with Mr. Darcy she had destroyed when she'd wrongly accused him of mistreatment to Wickham. Even if he might have been willing to overlook that matter, her own misfortunate to which he had intimate knowledge could give her potential disgrace that would discourage any man, let alone someone who already was aware of her family's want of propriety. He'd been willing to look over such things at one time, but with everything that had passed between them since then, she had no chance at all.

A/N: Well here is another chapter. I am working my way towards an exciting confrontation which will involve these four characters all together. I hope you all enjoy this reading this chapter, I found the scene between Lizzy and Lydia very hard to write so it has taken longer than I thought. I started working on Chapter 11 before this one was even finished so hopefully it won't take long. I'd love to hear your thoughts ;).


	12. Chapter 11: The Afternoon Before A Ball

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long. Darcy is harder to write for me, he's more reserved so I don't have the same freedom I have with the wonderful Elizabeth Bennett. Thank you for all my loyal viewers who are reading this story. I know I keep promising to update soon but sadly annoying things like work and family and friends get in the way!

Enjoy! Xoxo.

**Chapter Eleven – The Afternoon Before The Ball**

Darcy was drew his eyes away from hers, travelling down to where his hands where on her wrists, his fingers careful to be gentle as they traced the bruised skin. There was silence between them for a moment; he could her pulse fluttering under his thumb. It was apparent that their close proximity had increased her heart rate as much as it had his own. He swallowed and looked back into her eyes, which were moist with unshed tears. Guilt filled him as he pulled away, realising he must have brought traumatic memories to the surface.

Elizabeth put on a polite smile and curtsied. "Good night Mr. Darcy," she said in a quiet voice and retreated down the hall to her room, nearly running.

His eyes stared at the closed door of her bedroom. But instead of going into the washroom he walked quietly over to her bedroom door, standing in front of it, having no idea what his intentions were. He heard the handle move and saw Elizabeth open the door enough to make her face visible, she was apprehensive but smiled as she reached her hand towards him. Sanity left Darcy completely as he stepped into the room and bought his arm around her in one swift move, his other hand cupping her cheek as he kissed her passionately. She gasped and returned the kiss, her arms going around his neck and Darcy pulled her body flush against his. His mouth left her to trail kisses along her jaw, his body immediately responding to the way Elizabeth gasped and pulled herself close to him. He move back to close the door, slamming it with a sharp noise that abruptly woke him.

The noise awoke Darcy with a start, completely disorientating him. The loud bang seemed to have come from his conscious surroundings. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, observing a young maid hastily picking up a metal bucket containing firewood.

"I'm so sorry sir," she whispered in fear. "I'm supposed to relight the fire without rousing you."

"It's fine," he replied gruffly, waving a hand to dismiss the girl.

The maid smiled with the relief that she wasn't going to be scolded, and hastily retreated from the room. Darcy lied back down and rubbed his face, relaxing into his surroundings. It was then he realised the maid that had clumsily awoken him had been the very girl who he had seen with Wickham last night. He wondered whether it was the events of the evening that caused him to have such a surprising dream. He'd barely allowed himself to think about her in such a way, but never before had his subconscious betrayed him in such an erotic manner. A manner that even now had his heart racing and chest heaving as he calmed down.

He rose from his bed and walked over to the window, opening it to let the morning breeze cool down his body. After standing at the window gazing at the sea, his mind was cleared and he recalled last night's events with the same disgust he had felt at the time.

After Miss Bennett had retreated to her bedchamber, Darcy had bathed in the common washroom and made his way back to his room. But he was disturbed by whispers and giggles in a darkened corridor. As he approached he could hear heavy breathing and the scene before him was all too familiar. A young couple were engaged in an intimate encounter, one he generally observed in the more squalid parts of London. Darcy quickly recognized the culprit to be none other than Wickham; the girl was dressed in a maid's uniform. Anxious not to be seen and not to observe their encounter become any more explicit, he quickly and quietly departed the corridor and went to his own room before he was noticed.

Darcy had not been surprised by what he had observed the previous night, it was not the first time he'd seen Wickham in such an encounter. Wickham's days at Cambridge had been filled with as much debauched behaviour as Darcy's had been with study and decent behaviour. Indeed Darcy had reproached Wickham's encounters on more than one occasion, only to be reprimanded by Wickham for not acting in the same manner. But Darcy refused to lower his morals and behaviour to such a level, thus beginning the deterioration of their relationship, both knowing the other was not going to change their ways.

Darcy dressed; pondering as he did what he was going to do about Mr. Wickham. He believed the young man wouldn't rule out any risk to meet his own end, which bothered Darcy. Most people would consider the presence of guardians as off putting but Darcy had observed Wickham's behaviour and the officer was quite comfortably charming his way into their good graces. Fortunately the Gardiner's were well aware of who Wickham truly is, what he is capable of. But still, Darcy's presence should have been a successful deterrent. He saw during his stay at Netherfield that Wickham withdrew from any society Darcy was likely to be in. Wickham's behaviour at present was different from that; he was engaging Darcy's company. This made him suspicious of Wickham's motives. Was it possible that Wickham was looking for a new form of revenge?

Darcy dressed in cream trousers and a dark blue jacket before shaving and washing his face. He had risen early but breakfast would soon be served, so he left the guest bedroom and walked downstairs towards a small sitting room that had been offered to the Gardiner's to use at their disposal during their brief visit.

Breakfast was served at nine, when all the party expect for Elizabeth Bennett had arisen. It was served in a modest breakfast room with glass doors which over looked a small park. The guests helped themselves to the buffet breakfast and sat at the dining table, after being informed by the housekeeper that Mrs. Forster before to eat breakfast in her own rooms and the Colonel was exercising his soldiers to take advantage of the fine weather.

After everyone had seated, Darcy engaged Mr. Gardiner in conversation about the fishing available on the coast while the younger Miss Bennett seemed to be explaining in great depths the details of the garments she planned to wear to the Regimental Ball held this evening. Elizabeth Bennett arrived as he was finishing his bacon and eggs, the gentlemen stood when she entered the room.

"Good morning," Elizabeth said with a warm smile as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Lizzie dear," Mrs. Gardiner replied. "It is unlike you to sleep so late."

As Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, Lydia stood abruptly, nearly causing her chair to fall backwards as the younger lady glared viciously at her sister. The elder Miss Bennett didn't falter at the intense stare, but looked concerned as she stepped towards her.

"I think I will go see how Harriet is this morning," Lydia said, walking past her sister. Elizabeth reached out to grab her arm, saying her name but the younger Miss Bennett threw her arm out of reach and slammed her way out of the room.

"Sisterly quarrels are we to assume Lizzy?" Mr. Gardiner said cheerily. "I'd recognise squabbling siblings anywhere, we've seen enough at home, haven't we dear," he looked at his wife who nodded but looked at Elizabeth with concern.

"What happened Lizzy?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

Elizabeth looked at the gentlemen, her cheeks becoming flushed as she sat in the seat vacated by her immature sister beside her Aunt. "It's something we need to discuss," Elizabeth replied quietly, looking at her Aunt.

"Say no more," Mr. Gardiner intervened. "Gentlemen can see a feminine conversation when it's approaching, we shall leave you to discuss it in private. Mr. Darcy and I were going to go fishing and we'd best leave early to get the best catch."

Darcy stood with Mr. Gardiner and bowed politely at the two ladies, his eyes lingering on Elizabeth's as he said goodbye and left the room.

Darcy had actually managed to enjoy himself to a degree; Mr. Gardiner's company was indeed enlightening. He was an intelligent man who eagerly spoke about a variety of subjects, Darcy found himself strangely at ease with the older gentleman. Darcy had rarely felt at ease with people he didn't know intimately, or for a considerable amount of time.

It wasn't until the journey home that Darcy felt he needed to bring up a more delicate subject he wished he could postpone. "Mr. Gardiner, have you spoken with Colonel Forster regarding the nature of our hastily visit?"

"Indeed I have," Mr. Gardiner replied, his expression serious. "I spoke to him upon our arrival in more detail yesterday when I had the chance to be alone with the Colonel."

"May I ask what information you have learnt regarding Mr. Wickham and your niece?" Mr. Darcy asked, a little embarrassed to be questioning a man on a subject he had no direct business knowing.

Mr. Gardiner showed that he had taken no offense and replied, "The Colonel told me he definitely believed there is some partiality on Lydia's part, but nothing to give him any true concern. His reason for cautioning my brother in law was he had become aware that when the militia left Meryton Mr. Wickham left several tradesmen and businessmen alike out of pocket. He has left debts behind in Meryton, not to mention rumours regarding daughters in the village families." The older man cleared his throat. "The Colonel wasn't specific, but I know that he doubts Wickham's character."

Darcy nodded and looked out the window, his fears confirmed. "It would be best if Wickham was removed from your family's general acquaintance before his indiscretions become public knowledge," he suggested, looking at Mr. Gardiner.

"I must confess not to share your fears Mr. Darcy," Mr. Gardiner replied. "I can't see a man who is in that kind of financial situation to form a design on a girl who has very little chance of income and who is by no means friendless, who is actually staying with the Colonel's family. I believe that you and Elizabeth have reasoned to be concerned, but I don't believe there is any danger of Wickham actually setting his cap at a girl like Lydia."

"Perhaps you are right in saying that I am overreacting, Mr. Gardiner," Darcy admitted. "But you understand that my contempt for the man and the responsibility I feel for not making his true character known to the world compels me to do whatever I must to prevent him bringing misfortune to any family."

"Mr. Darcy a man like Mr. Wickham would find ways of meeting his needs," Mr. Gardiner reasoned. "You cannot blame yourself for another man's character."

Darcy was silent, appreciative of Mr. Gardiner's confidence but unyielding in his belief of his own wrongdoing. He gazed at the ocean, the fine weather making the water an attractive azure blue. He'd rarely travelled to the coast so it wasn't a sight he was use to.

Perhaps this venture would give him the opportunity to remove Mr. Wickham from his life once and for all. But at the present, the most important thing was to keep Elizabeth and her family safe from the man.

As he read the younger man's thoughts, Mr. Gardiner suddenly remarked thoughtfully. "My niece Elizabeth has certainly taken this situation badly."

Mr. Darcy looked at Mr. Gardiner with surprise. "She is concerned for her family."

"Indeed," Mr. Gardiner agreed mildly. "I believe a lot of her concern is also for you."

"Miss Elizabeth is of a very independent nature," Mr. Darcy struggled to keep his expression and tone nonchalant as she spoke about her. "She didn't believe it necessary for me to accompany you to Brighton; I believe she feels a sense of guilt that I am here." He couldn't prevent himself from thinking that her guilt could also be mixed with disgust that she was forced to endure his company.

Mr Gardiner also almost as though he was smirking as he observed Mr. Darcy. "Yes," he said at last. "That must be her concern." After a brief moment of silence, Mr. Gardiner continued. "But the service you rendered her would endure you naturally to her." Upon observing Mr. Darcy's expression of confusion he explained his comment. "Finding her when she took a fall at Pemberly, taking it upon yourself to see she was well. Anyone would be indebted to you for such a kindness."

He felt his expression darken as he recalled that evening's events will revolt. No matter how many times he thought about it, the frightened look in her beautiful eyes continued to run a chill down his spine. Darcy recollected himself when he saw Mr. Gardiner's confused expression.

"I merely did what any _gentleman _would in that situation; Miss Bennet is the last person to be indebted to me." He replied.

Mr. Gardiner said no more on the subject. As soon as Darcy returned to the house, his first concern was establishing Wickham's movements for the day. While it was in his power, being the man's shadow was the best way Darcy could keep track of his behaviour and actions, even if there was little he could do about it. Darcy was able to confirm with the housekeeper that Wickham was with the soldiers involved in training exercises all day, returning in the early evening to prepare for and then attend the ball being held at the house.

He adjourned to the library with the intention of writing a letter to Georgiana. He missed his sister already and was aware that she had been surprised and suspicious by their sudden departure. He wanted to reaffirm the story they had told her before her imagination ran wild. He walked through the first floor of the large Georgian house to the library, which was considerably smaller than Pemberly's. Indeed, it appeared to be smaller in comparison to the house and the fortune of those residing. Perhaps the army didn't feel a decent library was necessary in their Colonel's homes.

Only two windows graced the room, the two of them situated on the northern wall and the view offered nothing but an adequate garden view. None the less it met his needs and he sat at a small writing desk on the opposite, finding parchment and ink in the drawer.

He lost track of the time while he wrote a kind letter to his sister, hoping she wasn't lonely at Pemberly and that he would be joining her as soon as his "business" allowed his absence.

Darcy was brought out of his solitude by the fast and loud opening of the door and it quickly closing. He quickly turned in his seat to see Elizabeth leaning against the door, panting slightly and her face blushing with embarrassment. Darcy quickly stood.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with surprise. "Forgive me I didn't realise you were here."

"Not at all, Miss Bennett," Darcy replied at once. "I am only writing a letter. Do not feel you must leave." He kept his tone civil but smiled a little.

The sound of footsteps from the floor above sent both their eyes to the ceiling.

"I must stay, if only to claim sanctuary for a little while," she replied with an exasperation. She walked over to the closest bookshelf and stood in front of it to read the titles.

"I don't understand," Darcy toned his answer in a way that made it a question and Elizabeth looked back at him.

"My younger sister," she replied, at first as though that was a sufficient answer. "She is rather trying to be around when a social occasion draws near."

"I see," Darcy replied, sitting back down at his writing desk. "Many young ladies find an approaching ball a very pleasing event."

"That is true," Elizabeth replied firmly. "But that is no excuse for demanding anything from anyone else. My sister not only wants to be perfection herself, but insists everything around her be to her taste."

Darcy couldn't help but smile at the rebellious look that was currently gracing her face as she selected a book and sat on a nearby lounge.

"Younger siblings quite often don't learn patience and sharing, as they are more likely to be spoilt by their mothers," he commented calmly once he was no longer smiling.

"Doesn't mean I should be expected to yield to her every demand. Mr. Darcy, are you suggesting that I am in the wrong in this matter?"

Darcy's eyes shot up at her insulted tone, but was reassured by an amused smile and laughter in her deep eyes.

"Any sensible man would never dream of getting involved in an argument between sisters," he replied, smiling as he spoke.

"And I suppose any sensible man, who knows me as you do, would know better than to contradict me?" Elizabeth added mischievously.

"I think you know Miss Bennett, that contradicting you as never been a fear of mine," he answered.

"Perhaps," she conceded. She went to say something else but she was interrupted by the door swinging open and her sister bounding.

"Lizzy you little sneak. Surely you must have known the library was the first place I would look!" Lydia exclaimed in triumph, walking over to her sister and grabbing her hands.

Mrs. Gardiner followed her younger niece into the room calmly, bowing at Mr. Darcy before turning to her nieces. "Lydia do not push your sister any further or you will have me to answer to young lady."

"But she is being as ridiculous!" Lydia declared with a pout and a stamp of her foot, behaviour Darcy hadn't seen in anyone above the age of four years.

He watched in shock as Lydia pulled up the sleeves of Elizabeth's gown with frustration, further exclaiming. "What does it matter if you were bruised in a silly fall? You simply can't wear long sleeves at a ball!"

Darcy felt a wave of empathic embarrassment sweep over him at the look on Elizabeth's face. She turned a deep shade of red and tried to pull her arms away from her sisters. He understood immediately why showing bruises meant more to her than one might expect. But he was the only one who could possibly understand.

"That beautiful white gown you own would be perfect for tonight," Lydia pleaded in an immature whine.

"I said I didn't want to," Elizabeth replied angrily. "Do not concern yourself on what I am wearing, Lydia. Perhaps you should spend the afternoon learning how to better conduct yourself in a sensible manner."

Elizabeth had as she predicted lost her nerves with her sister. She abruptly stood, politely excused herself and left the room, leaving Darcy to listen to Lydia complaints to her Aunt and to ponder Elizabeth's awkward situation. Darcy felt compelled to do something.

**A/N: Next Chapter is in Lizzy's point of view and will be the Ball. Expect a forced dance between her and Wickham, watched by Darcy. A surprise confronation between two of our main characters, (not saying who). Plus a twist I have been saving for just the perfect moment. :) xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12: True Motives

_A/N: This was going to be a longer chapter, as I've so far up to 5,000 words but I thought it would be better to update sooner with the first half then update with second half within the next week. Let me know what you think, the sooner I hear feedback the sooner I shall update! Thanks!_

Chapter Twelve – True Motives

Elizabeth walked through the simple but well maintained gardens of the Forster's house undisturbed for around an hour, pondering Lydia's words and the implications. She longed for Jane, for her even temper and comforting manner would surely ease Lizzy's anxiety. Before breakfast, when Lizzy had first awoken she had felt the need for Jane and had settled for writing to her. Lizzy wrote a long letter, withholding once again the details of the night that brought her back to Pemberly, but informing Jane of everything that was going on. She hoped that this would relieve again concern felt at Longbourne.

But the continual reassurance of her guardians had been successful; she was now quiet at ease about their situation resolving Wickham. Now they were here there was no way he would risk his interests by continuing any fraternizations further.

Walking into a rose garden, Lizzy was pleased by observing several different species of roses, some that she couldn't name. She was soon relaxed in the tranquil atmosphere and didn't hear approaching footsteps until she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Miss Bennett,"

She was startled by the voice, and turned. "Mr. Wickham," she said with a surprised tone, politely curtseying. "I thought you were training today."

"I'm afraid one of my fellow officers injured his knee during an exercise, and I was obliged to assist him back to receive medical attention," Mr. Wickham replied with remorseful expression.

"Is he alright?" Elizabeth asked with the concern that the gentleman was clearly looking for as he watched her speak.

"Yes he will be fine, a few days rest and he will be as good as new," Mr. Wickham answered with a nod. "I fear I have disturbed her solitude."

"Not at all," Elizabeth replied quietly. Mr. Wickham's countenance was so at ease and happy, that Lizzy was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you plan to stay long at Brighton, Miss Bennett?" He asked as he touched a red rose on a nearby bush.

"I'm here at my Aunt and Uncle's disposal," Elizabeth answered calmly. "I shall remain at Brighton as long as they do."

"I was under the impression that it was you who wished to see this part of the country," Mr. Wickham said curiously, meeting her eyes with his own.

"I had no objections to visiting it." Her tone was an almost perfect match of Mr. Darcy's when she'd met him for the first time, not that she realized herself that was how she sounded as she addressed him. But Lizzy could never hide her emotions.

Mr. Wickham smiled at her. "Forgive me, but you are uncharacteristically evasive today, Miss Bennett. I believed you to be frank and direct, something I have always greatly admired."

His tone was amused, but Lizzy couldn't return it. She answered coldly. "Perhaps you don't know my character as well as you thought Mr. Wickham."

Wickham was surprised by her answer and lost his smile. He said evenly, "Perhaps not, but I don't believe that to be true. The time I spent at Meryton has afforded me the pleasure of knowing you as well as I know myself."

His arrogance defied belief. "That is quite a heavy boast Mr. Wickham, I am certain that you do not know me as well as you would like to think," As she spoke, her tone lost its calm tone as she became defensive.

"Were it permissible to contradict a lady,"

"And perhaps," she added now she'd had lost some restraint. "That I did not know your character as well as I should have."

Wickham didn't respond for a moment, he was looking at her with a perplexed expression, as though trying to see into her mind.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth said cordially and she walked around him in the direction on the path leading to the house.

"Miss Bennett," he quickly intercepted her. "I fear you are not well."

"I am perfectly well, thank you," she answered.

"That makes me no less concerned, for I fear you have been misinformed somehow."

"Misinformed, Mr. Wickham?" Elizabeth answered, keeping an even temper and reminding herself that this was neither the time nor the place for such a confrontation.

"Yes," he looked concerned. "If there has been any comments made on my character which doubt your opinion on me I would gladly do whatever I can to clarify the matter."

"Believe me, Mr. Wickham," Lizzy answered, smiling at him. "Nothing about your character needs to be _clarified_."

"If this is anything to do with your sister I assure you there is nothing improper going on between us," Wickham said as Lizzy went to walk away, causing her to halt abruptly and turn to face him.

"My sister?" Lizzy repeated in a challenging manner.

"I have done nothing to encourage her, I merely enjoy her company," Wickham's tone and manner was so innocent, that Lizzy almost found herself believing him. She didn't know how to answer.

"Miss Bennett," he continued in a calmly manner. "I find your sister's company enjoyable. But my reasons for my attentions have been more because of who she reminds me of, who her company reminds me of."

Lizzy couldn't comprehend his meaning. "I'm not at the pleasure of understanding you, Mr. Wickham."

Mr. Wickham sighed. "Could you not see when I first saw you here, how overcome I was with happiness? What your presence does to me, Miss Bennett, I fear my senses and rational thought leave me when you are near."

_Good lord_, Lizzy thought. _He could not possibly be declaring himself?_

"You must know how I feel for you," his voice became soft and intimate. "From the moment I met you I knew. A woman as intelligent as yourself could never be so blind."

Elizabeth was shocked and nervous by his declaration and took a step away from him. The surprise had rendered her speechless, something she had rarely experienced. She briefly thought of her fierce rejections of Mr. Collins then Mr. Darcy, the latter caused her heart to tighten painfully. Thoughts of Mr. Darcy brought back everything and gave her strength and she looked up at Mr. Wickham with contempt that clearly surprised him.

"Mr. Wickham, I thank you for your kind words but perhaps you should not focus your attentions where you do not mean them. You do not need to be in my sister's company for long before observing her impressionable and unspoilt character. You are fully aware of her lack of experience in society and should know better than to lead her astray for such frivolous reasons as you suggest."

Without allowing him to defend himself, she turned on her heel and marched away from him, ignoring her name being called out. She was in shock, but she was so angry and upset that she couldn't think clearly. She doubted she could form the right words. Afraid that Mr. Wickham would follow her, Lizzy ran to the house. When she arrived at the house she walked into the foyer to hear her sister in a nearby room practically hysterical with excitement. Lizzy walked quickly up the main staircase to her guestroom. Once the door was closed, she leant against it and locked the door. She needed to be alone to collect her thoughts.

Walking over to the window seat, she sat down and leant her face against the cool glass. She didn't gaze out the window, her eyes looked down at the embroidered cushion she sat on, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the patterns of the fabric and she thought about her conversation with Mr. Wickham. Had he truly been trying to declare his love for her? She couldn't take anything he said to be the truth, not now she knew the truth about him. But the way he spoke, he was so open and honest in his manner, she was in danger of once again being drawn into his web of lies. She squeezed her eyes shut and scolded herself. She thought about Georgiana and Mr. Darcy, what pain Mr. Wickham had caused them. What pain she herself at caused Mr. Darcy.

Lizzy was angry with herself, she should have spoken to Mr. Wickham as she once had to Mr. Darcy. She should have cold and harsh towards him, for in his case there were no words and manners that could match his own disgraceful behavior. He deserved that, but Lizzy realized she hadn't been clear enough with him. Vowing to herself to make her feelings known to him as obviously as she could, she looked out the window to see the same man walking towards the house. He was looking up at her as he approached, she could make out a hopeful gaze in his face as he smiled at her. She stood abruptly and removed herself from view.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

Lizzy once again found herself leaning on her closed bedroom door after a hasty retreat. Lydia was unbelievable. But how could she explain why she was particularly self-conscious about the injuries she had sustained. And to bring it up with Mr. Darcy in the room, Lizzy could still feel the deep blush on her cheeks. The embarrassment knowing that in that same moment, they had both been thinking the same thing. She couldn't have left that room any faster. Knowing that although they had never spoken of it, the moments were she had suspected that he was remembering it, this time there was no doubt. She feared even when the bruises faded, she would never be able to erase those men from her mind.

Lizzy had considered wearing a shawl to the ball instead of long sleeves. Perhaps that would not look as odd as wearing a simpler gown with long sleeves. What she was trying to avoid was drawing attention to herself, whether with bruised arms or long sleeves, she would look different from the other women in the room.

Lizzy read in her room for an hour, refusing to let Lydia enter to the room on two occasions. When she heard a more polite knock on her door a third time she thought it was an attempt by Lydia. "Lydia," she called out in a warning tone.

"Miss Bennett," it was a female voice she didn't recognize, in a submissive tone which indicated she was a servant.

Lizzy got out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it and a maid with red hair and a young face curtsied in front of her.

"This parcel just arrived for you, Miss," she said holding out a small box.

Elizabeth took it from the maid. "Thank you," she replied and the maid departed.

Lizzy quickly closed her door and walked over to her bed, sitting down and placing the parcel on it. At a complete loss to what it could be, she hastily but carefully pulled the brown paper packaging off the parcel and open a simple box, finding a red velvet jewellery box inside. On top of the jewellery box was a note with her name written on the envelope.

Upon closer examination, she quickly recognized the author of the note, for she had been written a letter before from him. Her hands began to shake a little as she opened the envelope and pull out a short letter, written in the same neat scripture which said the following…

_Miss Elizabeth, _

_Please forgive any embarrassment that might result from this. For it is for reasons that only you and I know that I have acted upon in such a spontaneous way, which would be regarded as inappropriate in other circumstances. For we are the only two who know what truly happened that night, and I hope bringing up the subject has not caused you any further pain. But what I have enclosed will hopefully prevent any discomfort on your part, and if you are embarrassed to receive such a gift I beg you not to think of it as a gift, but merely a loan with a specific purpose. If you feel it would be improper to keep the gift, you may return it to me discreetly once it has served its purpose and you have my word I will not take offence. You may also have my word that I will not reveal that I was the bearer of the gift. You have my word that I neither want nor expect nothing in return._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Riddled with shock and immense curiosity, Lizzy further investigated the box. She slowly opened it. Inside were two silver bracelets about two inches wide, with an intricate Celtic pattern and half a dozen diamonds set into each bracelet within the pattern. They were exquisite, not overly expensive in appearance but so beautifully made. Lizzy felt as though her throat had closed, she couldn't breathe and even swallowing was difficult. With trembling hands, she opened the clasp on the bracelet and placed in on her wrists. Once she had reattached the clasp, she held out her arm and looked at her arm. She'd never worn something so elegant before and she felt embarrassment course through her. She couldn't possibly accept it, even if it was only for an evening. But they did served its purposely wonderfully, her bruises were completely concealed.

Mr. Darcy must have had known her bruises in detail, and her memory reminded her of the moment they had shared last night. Lizzy smiled when she remembered how his hand had felt on her as they'd gently rubbed her skin. Her heart had never felt such love before, such admiration. Even when she spoken of truly someone, she'd never known that it could feel like this. To be so wrong about another person. Did her faults truly deserve such a cruel punishment as this?

She looked at the other bracelet and contemplated trying it on. But she couldn't accept it, it was too expensive. There was also the awkward situation of having to explain such jewellery to her family who knew her intimately enough to know she couldn't afford such a luxury. Lizzy scolded herself, she was a stronger woman than this, and she wouldn't become fragile because of one incident. She took the other bracelet and placed it on her wrist. It was a gift from a decent gentleman who would have them returned to him in the morning. She would explain to her Aunt and Uncle that they were a loan from the jewelers at a small price would she would not be inclined to divulge. Lizzy smiled as she traced her fingers over the intricate pattern on the bracelet. It was beautiful; she wondered how much thought had gone into deciding what would be the best option for her. She would have to take the opportunity to thank Mr. Darcy at the ball tonight, somehow. She felt her confidence grow, knowing she would no longer stand out and would be free to be herself. She may even enjoy herself tonight.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

_A/N: Preview off the next chapter…_

"_Can you see how he has poisoned your mind so? What you thought of him when you first met him, before I even told you of his actions. How you despised him. Yet now before me I can see how he has even managed to corrupt the mind of someone as brilliant and intelligent as you. What lengths will that gentleman go to ruin me?"_

"_Wickham let go of her," his voice startled them both, and Mr. Wickham released his hold on her upper arms. _

"_Calm down Darcy," Wickham said angrily._

"_I saw the way you danced with her just leave her alone." _

_Enjoy! Please read and review. xxx_


	14. Chapter 13: The Ball

_A/N: This is dedicated to my amazing readers and the response I got to my last chapter. I've never felt such motivation to write before! Thank you so much for your thoughts and support._

_A big thanks to TARDIS_Girl91011__ for Beta'ing this for me before I updated. She did a terrific job and I hope it will make this chapter all the more enjoyable. Please read, review and most of all enjoy! Xxx_

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

**Chapter Thirteen – The Ball**

As she enjoyed the splendour of the ballroom, Lizzy smiled as she realized she might really enjoy herself this evening. The house was filled with ladies, gentleman, and officers who were greeting each other warmly and helping themselves to the many refreshments available. She had only just arrived with her younger sister, who had decided arriving fashionably late would be a splendid idea. She was filled with confidence wearing the same white dress she had worn to the Netherfield ball, the only dress of the kind that she'd brought with her on her trip to the Lake District. One of the house maids had been able to style her hair for her, adding small beads and flowers to it. That, fashioned with her new jewellery, had made Lizzy excited despite the circumstances.

As soon as she arrived with her sister, they had found their Aunt and Uncle in the main ball room then helped themselves to glasses of punch. They were introduced to some members of Brighton's local society and the Forster's general acquaintances. Lydia was already well known in their principal social circle and didn't hesitate in including her older sister in conversations. Lizzy was polite and entertaining to all that she encountered but continued to look around the room for two particular gentlemen, for very different reasons.

Mr. Wickham had been the first to appear. Situated in a large group of officers who were talking loudly and merrily, he met their conversation with pleasure but didn't contribute often. His eyes were constantly in her direction, but Lizzy did everything in her power to prevent herself looking back, refusing to acknowledge him. Lizzy had not yet seen Mr. Darcy and she grew worried that perhaps he was going to be absent for the evening. But although she knew his uneasiness with people he didn't know, he wouldn't be so impolite while being a guest to not attend a ball when invited. Yet Mr. Wickham's presence might cause him to act differently.

Lizzy smiled broadly when Mr. Darcy appeared from behind some gentlemen coming into the ballroom from the main hall. His expression was his usual seriousness, but Lizzy was warmed by his expression as she knew it was his own self-consciousness. What she used to find so unattractive was now endearing and she was drawn to him. Lizzy walked directly over to him, leaving Lydia with two young female friends and crossing the room to where he was standing.

When Mr. Darcy saw her approach, he looked down at her wrists. He smiled when he saw Lizzy was wearing the bracelets and she couldn't help but smile back.

Despite guilt dwelling in her stomach, Lizzy felt admiration as she stood in front of him and curtsied as he bowed to her.

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy," she greeted warmly. "I see you have joined us."

"Miss Bennett," he answered his expression more formal. "Did you expect otherwise?"

"Not at all," Elizabeth reassured. "I am just acquainted with you enough to know that you don't possess the talent of conversing easily with people you don't know."

"I felt inclined to take your advice, but it is difficult in completely new and indifferent society." Mr. Darcy's posture was strong and proud, Lizzy now wondering if this was his way of hiding signs of vulnerability and uneasiness. She moved and stood next to him as close as was appropriate.

"Yes I have to agree," she answered and saw his surprised expression. "When it's not your design to meet new people and socialise, there can be nothing worse than an occasion where you are forced to do so," Lizzy explained. "Our situation at present is unique, but I don't like being forced to do anything."

"You are immediately inclined to do the opposite of what is desired," Mr. Darcy agreed and Lizzy nodded with a smile.

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Darcy added, "We neither of us perform for strangers."

"Ladies and gentlemen," bellowed Colonel Forster over the crowded room. "I beg you make room on the floor; the musicians are about to begin playing the first dance."

The room instantly filled with excitement as the guests rearranged their positions in the room to make a large enough space for the couples to assemble.

Elizabeth was immediately approached by a young officer she had been introduced to not ten minutes ago by Lydia. "If you're not otherwise engaged, would you have the first dance with me Miss Bennet?"

A small part of her realized she had been waiting and hoping Mr. Darcy would ask her, but the young officer, Mr. Reeds, had gotten there first. If Mr. Darcy had intended on asking her at all, that is. Lizzy felt she was probably being too optimistic.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile, and took his hand. Lizzy glanced at Mr. Darcy and saw his nonchalant expression as he bowed his head politely to her and walked towards her Aunt and Uncle.

Lizzy had the first two dances with Mr. Reeds; he was a very good dancer and she enjoyed his company. After the second dance, they parted and Lizzy walked over to Lydia, who had just finished dancing with Mr. Denny. When she reached her, Lizzy was surprised by the look of admiration she saw on Mr. Denny's face as he escorted Lydia from the dance floor. He was always a pleasant young man who seemed to like Lydia when they were in Meryton, but Mr. Wickham's charm and gallant manner must have overshadowed him.

Lydia saw Lizzy approaching and rushed forward to take her arm. "Isn't this a splendid evening, Lizzy? I told you it would be! I see you dancing with Mr. Reeds; I knew you would take a fancy to him!"

"Indeed he is a very good dancer," Lizzy said with a smile as Lydia guided her over to the punch table. "Mr. Denny is a good dancer too," she added as her sister poured two glasses and handed one to Lizzy.

"Yes, he is so sweet," Lydia sighed. "But I'm afraid I can't see any other men now I know where my heart belongs."

Lizzy followed her younger sister's gaze to Mr. Wickham, who was unfortunately walking towards them, thus giving no time for Lizzy to speak to her sister about her last comment. Lizzy took a sip of her punch and took her eyes off Mr. Wickham, instinctively looking for Mr. Darcy in the crowded room. His tall figure could be seen facing her direction and speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, his eyes not looking back at her. He appeared to be interested in the conversation and was only looking between the husband and wife.

As Wickham approached Lizzy smiled politely at him, telling herself it was important that she had the upper hand and there was no need to be hostile. "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Lydia," he greeted after he had bowed to them. "You are the most enchanting ladies in this room this evening."

"Mr. Wickham, you do make me blush," Lydia replied with a giggle. "You are too kind. But you yourself look very handsome in your regimentals. Isn't he handsome Lizzy?"

"Indeed," Lizzy agreed, looking was as casual an expression as she could between her sister and Mr. Wickham, who was smiling innocently.

"Oh, the next dance is starting already," Lydia exclaimed excitedly. "I must find Mr. Oliver, as I promised myself to him next!"

Lydia then bounded across the room in search of her next partner. Lizzy took another sip of her punch while Mr. Wickham gazed around the room thoughtfully.

"You have been travelling with Mr. Darcy," he began after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, we met in Derbyshire," she answered looking back at him.

"That is what I had heard," he paused. "I hope that has not been too unbearable for you." He smiled at her in an attempt to remind her of their previous conversations.

"Not at all," she replied immediately. Regaining a pleasant smile she added, "In fact, I believe Mr. Darcy improves on closer acquaintance."

"Indeed?" he replied in surprised, but still maintaining his cheerful disposition. "Has he developed a more pleasing manner? Or a more gentlemanly way of conducting himself? For I dare not hope he has improved in essentials."

Lizzy smiled at him, truly understanding the advantage she had over him in that moment. "No," she agreed. "In essentials I think he is as he ever was."

Mr. Wickham had noticed the way she spoke, for his eyes were suspicious. "And he introduced me to his sister," she added casually.

"Did you like her?"

"Yes I liked her very much," she answered sincerely.

"Well then she must have improved. You are a great judge of character, Miss Bennet. No one with your approval could have anything wanting. When I last saw her she was not very promising." The unfair judgment of Georgiana by him of all people made her angry and she struggled to maintain composed and relaxed.

"You are mistaken, Mr. Wickham. I fear I have made enough errors of judgment to last me a lifetime, some of which I may never be able to set right." She felt more vulnerable when the words left her mouth than she had anticipated. She turned her gaze across the room and found Mr. Darcy looking back at her, his expression almost fierce. She swallowed and turned away, to see Mr. Wickham glance in his direction and turned slightly red. _So he was still intimated by Mr. Darcy_, she thought with satisfaction.

The dance was over and Lydia came back over to them. "I believe you asked me for the next dance, Mr. Wickham," she said happily taking a rather large gulp of her punch.

"Yes I did," he said charmingly. "And the pleasure will be mine."

He bowed at Lizzy and escorted Lydia to the dance floor and she watched them for a moment, Mr. Wickham's charm making the easily led Lydia laugh hysterically and blush. Lizzy looked for her Aunt and Uncle in the room, walking around the small groups or couples drinking and talking animatedly. She quickly found them and walked over to them, the Gardiners appeared to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Mr. Darcy was standing not far from them, looking out the window with a serious expression.

"This is certainly more pleasant than we could have hoped," Mrs. Gardiner said happily as Lizzy joined their company.

"Have you made many acquaintances, Aunt?" Lizzy asked companionably, still gazing at Mr. Wickham and Lydia, who were dancing to a particular energetic jig.

She felt someone behind her and inhaled a wonderfully familiar scent, she turned to him. "You're not dancing, Mr. Darcy."

"Not at present, Miss Bennet," he answered.

He was tense beside her and Lizzy felt awkward. She watched him look around the room with that all too familiar look of distain and she felt irritated. Why had he gone over to her if not to speak?

"I didn't know that Brighton was so warm at this time of year," she said after a moment of searching for conversation.

"This part of the country can be warmer this time of year," he agreed, still proud and serious.

"Lizzy!" Lizzy turned as Lydia ran over to her, her punch spilling a little as she stumbled while laughing. Mr. Wickham was following her watching her with amusement. "I thought we had lost you," she exclaimed.

Lizzy took the glass from Lydia, embarrassed and angry by her lack of propriety, looking anywhere but at Mr. Darcy. She felt him take a step towards her as she spoke. "That looked like an enjoyable dance, Lydia."

"Oh it was, wasn't it, Mr. Wickham?" she looked up at him with pure affection. It disturbed Lizzy.

"Very invigorating," Mr. Wickham agreed with a small smile and a bow of his head. He looked up at Lizzy. "I was hoping to share the next dance with you, Miss Elizabeth," he said smoothly, carefully looking at her and not the gentleman beside her.

"Forgive me," Lizzy said with a smile. "But I've already agreed to dance the next with Mr. Darcy."

She knew this was a bold move on her part as Mr. Darcy hadn't formally asked her, but she knew he wouldn't embarrass her in front of Mr. Wickham. Mr. Wickham turned a shade of dark red, the first time she'd seen him looking displeased. But it was more than that; he was angry.

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said, drawing her gaze away from Mr. Wickham to take her to the dance floor.

"Forgive my boldness, Mr. Darcy," she said in a quiet tone.

"On the contrary I was very pleased by it." His expression had softened and Lizzy smiled at him as they took their positions.

The dance was pleasing, the movements requiring them to hold hands and watch each other, but this time they didn't speak to one another. She was soon lost in his deep blue eyes, his expression much softer as they moved together. His movements were formal but elegant as they moved with the other couples. It was more than half way through the dance before she turned to look for Mr. Wickham, who was watching them curiously.

When the dance was over, they returned to the Gardiners and Mr. Wickham immediately approached Lizzy and asked for the next dance.

"You may," she answered, not being able to think of an excuse.

She stood in front of Mr. Wickham, who was smiling warmly at her. She listened for the music. As it began and they started dancing, she realized that this dance required more intimate contact than most. A dance most couples were excited by and enjoyed immensely, but Lizzy had no interest in Mr. Wickham putting his arm around her waist and hold her against him as they spun in time with the music.

"We need to discuss what happened in the rose garden," his voice was a whisper against her ear as their dancing put her back to his chest for a moment.

Lizzy kept her distance as well as she could and replied, "I think we made our positions clear, Mr. Wickham," she answered civilly.

"You are wrong," he replied quietly as they joined hands. "You did not say what I wanted to hear."

"That is unfortunate, but doesn't change how I feel," she answered.

"I don't believe for a moment that what you said had anything to do with how you _feel, _other than perhaps your own jealously."

"Jealously?" she repeated in surprise, her voice rising a little as they danced.

"You must know that it was not my intention to hurt your feelings," he pleaded as they were forced to stand close with his arm around her waist. "You must know it's because of how I feel for you that I acted that way; I never believed my actions were even noticed."

His hands were strong against her waist pulling her close against him, too close.

For the first time Lizzy glared at him. "I believe you are more intelligent than that, Mr. Wickham. You are cunning enough to know exactly what you are doing."

"Elizabeth, your anger can not mask your feelings. I know your heart. That is why you are here." He pulled her even closer and Lizzy tried to pull away as they danced.

"Please, you're holding me too close," she said quietly but firmly, not wanting to draw attention.

"I know you feel it, too. You can fight against it but you must admit it to yourself."

"I admit nothing," she answered angrily and the dance forced their bodies apart, to her relief. However, he continued to squeeze her hand almost painfully. "Mr. Wickham, your hand…"

"I never thought you capable of such torment," he continued, his voice soft and weak as he spoke, but his actions spoke differently and he pulled her against him. She was grateful the song was drawing a conclusion. "And the worst torture you could imagination, consorting with _that_ man of all people."

Lizzy glared at him and tried to pull away from him as the song ended. "Don't you dare!" she said in a deathly whisper.

She heard applause and she forcibly removed herself from his grasp and walked briskly through the crowd to the French doors leading to a patio garden. She took a deep breath as the cooling air hit her and she walked over to the fountain situated in the middle of the paved area. Lizzy took a couple of calming breaths as she fumed with anger. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned to see Wickham had followed her.

"I came outside for some fresh air, Mr. Wickham. I do not require a chaperone," she said angrily breathing heavily as he watched with an equally angry expression.

"Miss Bennet, I am trying to declare my love for you. I cannot comprehend your behaviour," he said, exasperated.

"My behaviour?" she replied loudly, shocked and remembering the way he'd nearly crushed her body against his during their dance.

"I know what it is," he said in a soothing tone, taking a step towards her. "I feel it too." He smiled at her lovingly but Lizzy just looked at him in disbelieve. "You have never been in love, and a woman as strong as you is fighting against it because you lose your senses." He took her hands in his own, caressing them. "It makes you feel that you have lost your senses; how else can you explain both our behaviours? We can't control ourselves around each other."

Lizzy pulled her hands out of his. "You are mistaken," she retorted with disgust. "My opinion of you couldn't be more the reverse." She paused and turned away from him. "I told myself I wouldn't reveal this, but I must. I have to say this." When Lizzy turned back to face him, he was smiling. He obviously thought she was about to declare herself in a different manner.

"Your wish to enter the priesthood, Mr. Wickham," she began and his smile left his face rapidly. "I have been informed that renounced your wish to take orders and were compensated accordingly." He swallowed and went to speak but she interrupted him. "And that is nothing compared to Georgiana Darcy."

Mr. Wickham's expression darkened and he looked at her dangerously. "Georgiana Darcy?"

"I know it all, Mr. Wickham." She said with revolution. "All your falsehoods have become very clear to me. Why do you think I came to Brighton as soon as I heard rumours regarding my sister?"

He continued to glare. "And who is your source, Miss Bennet? It wouldn't be the same man who has escorted you to Brighton? The same man who has taken every opportunity to lower my position and keep me on the verge of poverty?" his voice rose as he spoke till he was nearly yelling at her.

Lizzy took a step back but continued to glare. "Mr. Darcy is an honourable man who you have slandered beyond any recognition. He is guilty of nothing; your poverty and position are the result of your depraved behaviour and lowered morals."

"So your opinion of me has been changed by a man who you yourself have described as the most disagreeable man you've ever been acquainted to," Mr. Wickham replied angrily.

"My opinion of Mr. Darcy was formed when you told me of your dealings with him, your lies!" she snapped venomously.

"Where is your proof that what I shared with you were lies?" he answered, controlling his temper and speaking more evenly. "Are you that impressionable a woman to believe any story you are told? Do you not look at the man or his character? Does our acquaintance mean nothing to you?"

"Do not insult me, Mr. Wickham," she replied. "I would not have believed such an outrageous allegation had it not been for the fact Mr. Darcy provided me with other's testaments to the truth of it. And I don't believe that he would invite such a history involving his own sister; he is not capable of such a slander."

"So he would have you believe," Wickham argued. "You don't know what he is capable of."

"I will not stand here and listen to you insult him further. I have been misguided by you long enough. Excuse me," she said and turned away from him, but he grabbed by her upper arms tightly turning her back to him.

"Let go of me," she said fiercely, trying to pull her arms out of his grasp.

He didn't let go. "Can you see how he has poisoned your mind so? What you thought of him when you first met him, before I even told you of his actions. How you despised him! Yet now before me I can see how he has even managed to corrupt the mind of someone as brilliant and intelligent as you. What lengths will that gentleman go to ruin me?"

"Wickham, let go of her." His voice startled them both, and Mr. Wickham released his hold on her upper arms.

"Calm down, Darcy," Wickham said angrily.

"I saw the way you danced with her! Just leave her alone!" Mr Darcy walked over to him and put himself between them.

Lizzy moved out from behind him and stood beside him. "Steady on, Darcy. Anyone would think she was promised to you."

"I am promised to no one," Lizzy replied angrily.

"If you don't want your superiors and all of your acquaintances to be made aware of your true character, Wickham, I suggest you cease all attentions towards any respectable lady within my knowledge," Darcy said with a calm but threatening tone.

"I will not be intimidated by your threats, Darcy," Wickham snapped. "The prejudice against you is so violent that it will simply be my word against yours. You might have gotten one lady to believe you, but there's no guarantee anyone else will."

"The creditors you left behind in Meryton do," Mr Darcy replied angrily. "And the creditors you have here. I've been informed of who they are."

Lizzy gasped as she realised Mr Wickham was leaving debt wherever he went. If he set his cap at either herself or Lydia, what fortune would they possibly have?

Mr Wickham was livid as he glared at Mr Darcy. "For a gentleman who would like nothing better than to stay out of my life, you do your damn best to get involved."

"Don't swear in front of Miss Bennet," Mr Darcy snapped.

"If you conducted yourself in a more gentlemanly manner, Mr Wickham, such interferences wouldn't be necessary," Lizzy said drawing his attention to her.

"So is this truly what your choices come down to, Elizabeth?" Mr Wickham said, taking a last opportunity to try to fool her. "You would believe what he says over me, a man you actually liked not that long ago?"

"The only choice I am making, sir, is to disentangle myself with your company," Lizzy snapped and turned to leave.

"You are choosing the man who can better satisfy your financial needs over what your heart desires."

The loud crack of skin on skin echoed in the silence as Lizzy slapped Mr Wickham hard across the face. As quickly as he had spoken his rude response she had turned and lost herself. She was so angry that she felt no embarrassment or remorse for her improper action.

Mr Wickham's body had stumbled back in shock and he glared at her. Mr Darcy kept his stance close to her. Mr Wickham didn't speak to either of them, just walked past them and re-entered the house.

They neither spoke a word at first. Lizzy walked over to the fountain and replayed the conversation in her head, watching the fountain absently as she did. "Are you hurt?" Mr Darcy asked quietly, joining her.

"Hurt?" she questioned with confusion turning to face him.

He took her hand in his and held it close to his face to examine it. She then noticed the slight sting. "No, I'm fine thank you," she answered drawing her hand back. "I'm sorry for my outburst. What you must think of me."

"I heard a lot of your conversation with him as I approached; I'm surprised you didn't strike him sooner."

Embarrassment had found her and Lizzy blushed. He'd heard Wickham's declarations and her arguments in favour of Mr Darcy.

"Is it true about Mr Wickham's creditors?" Lizzy asked, looking up at him. He nodded. "I don't know why I am surprised, but I am."

"Nothing about his character shocks me anymore," he answered.

"I just want to be done with this," Lizzy replied angrily. "His pernicious actions are only going to cause destruction for anyone taken in by him."

"There is no possible way to expose him without creating suspicions regarding your sister," Mr Darcy explained. "That is why we must settle for warnings on a more subtle scale."

Mr Darcy was so gentle and comforting in his manner that Lizzy was forgetting about anything else around her. "Mr Darcy you need not bother yourself with this. I can see what discomfort his presence causes you."

Mr Darcy smiled. "I'm here by my own volition Miss Bennet."

"I feel great discomfort when I see you distressed," she admitted without shame.

Mr Darcy's widened in surprise as he watched her. After a moment of speechlessness, he replied with a smile. "That is very kind of you." There was silence between them for a moment. "I would advise you on what I think would be the most sensible action to take next, but I continually have to remind myself that this is not my concern. I'm here for my own purposes and shouldn't interfere with your business."

"I beg you not to feel that way," Elizabeth intervened. "Your opinion is invaluable to me. I depend on what your advice and guidance more than I could ever imagine." His expression told her she had revealed much more than she had wanted.

"Miss Elizabeth, why would you burden yourself with such an obligation?" His voice was soft and she didn't know if either moved, but the spaced between them appeared to grow smaller.

She looked deep into his eyes, wondering if he would ever forgive her. "Do you really not know?" she whispered, admitting her feelings to herself, and to him, if he interpreted what she had said the way it was meant to.

Lizzy watched him swallow visibly. He did not speak and Lizzy drew her own conclusion. "I must go inside before I am missed," she said and turned away from him and walked quickly back into the crowded ballroom. She had not known that he had been searching for the words to declare himself to her.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

_A/N: After getting such a good response from the preview I gave with my last chapter, I thought I'd do it again!_

"_Lydia, I'm begging you to believe me," Elizabeth pleaded, her voice etched in desperation. _

"_It's all lies!" she shrieked and Elizabeth scolded her to keep her voice down. "He loves me," she declared. "What we have shared is nothing you could even imagine! We have given ourselves to each other in every possible manner."_

_Darcy sighed as dread filled the pit of his stomach, his worst fear confirmed as he realised the implications of what Lydia was suggesting. _

"_Lydia," Elizabeth said and Darcy could picture her face etched in horror. "What exactly are you saying happened between Mr. Wickham and yourself?"_

"_He has shown me a level of intimacy and pleasure that I have never experience before, but it's a level of intimacy that require we must now get married. That is how I know he wants to marry me; he has already taken me."_


	15. Chapter 14: Dangerous Confessions

_A/N: A big thanks to TARDIS_Girl91011 for Beta'ing this for me. Thanks for all my loyal readers who review my story and I'm sorry for how long I make you wait. I will try harder to get the next chapter written soon. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! _

_**Chapter Fourteen – Dangerous Confessions**_

Darcy stood watching in shock at her retreating form, wishing he had spoken quicker. But he was still unsure what he to say. He wanted to tell her how he felt but it seemed impossible.

Darcy followed Elizabeth back into the ballroom and watched as she stood alone beside the dance floor watching with concern as Wickham danced with the enthusiast younger Miss Bennet. The evening was now late and there could barely be another half an hour of dancing before dinner was served.

"You are an excellent dancer, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Gardiner said as she stood before him.

Darcy bowed politely. "Thank you, madam."

"Our Lizzy has always enjoyed the activity so, being such an active young woman," she remarked, watching her niece standing alone by the dance floor. "I wonder that she hasn't danced more this evening."

"Miss Bennet is a splendid dancer," he replied, remembering the times he had danced with her with fondness and found himself missing the contact he'd had with her only earlier that evening.

"She is," Mrs. Gardiner agreed. "I think one's partner makes all the difference in dancing, as in life."

When Darcy didn't speak, she continued with concern in her voice. "I do worry for my niece; she is quite different since her accident at Pemberly. I cannot fathom why."

Darcy looked at Mrs. Gardiner in confusion and she added politely. "Well you know enough of Elizabeth's character to know she is much livelier and cheerful than she is at present. It bothers Mr. Gardiner and myself to see her so withdrawn, so unlike herself."

"Perhaps Miss Bennet has other things on her mind," Darcy offered, silently indicating Lydia's situation, and he knew Mrs. Gardiner understood.

"True," Mrs. Gardiner conceded with a sigh. "But something in her heart is causing her distress and I feel for her. Indeed," she paused and continued innocently. "The only time she appears to be truly herself is when she is in your company."

Darcy was surprised by this revelation of Mrs. Gardiner's, but made the effort to express no more than confusion as he looked at Mrs. Gardiner.

"Please forgive me," Mrs. Gardiner remarked with a laugh. "I should not speak so freely, but I wish to convey my appreciation. It pleases me so to know that my niece has such a friend."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardiner," Darcy replied after a moment. "I, too, enjoy Miss Bennet's company, although our acquaintance has been more by chance rather than design."

"Yes, that is often the best way," Mrs. Gardiner agreed and curtsied before returning to her husband's side. Darcy was left to ponder what Mrs. Gardiner had been indicating in her comment.

Darcy was grateful when the evening drew to an eventual close just after two. Elizabeth had avoided him for the rest of the evening and stayed close to her sister as often as possible. He watched with discomfort as Elizabeth had engaged in reserved conversations with Mr. Wickham and she was certain had Lydia not been in the gentleman's company Elizabeth would have avoided him at all costs.

But he was, too, made aware of how much he missed Elizabeth's company so quickly. That smallest amount of familiarity that had formed between them had meant more to him that he realised, now that he felt the loss of it so strongly. Elizabeth would not even meet his eye, let alone engage him in conversation as she had done so easily.

As soon as Elizabeth had departed with the Gardiners and the heavily intoxicated younger Miss Bennet, Darcy no longer felt an obligation to stay so bid goodnight to the Forsters and left the ballroom.

He walked through the quiet house undisturbed as most of the guests were leaving by the front. He entered the main hall to walk upstairs when he was startled by the appearance of Mr. Wickham entering the hall simultaneously through the opposite door.

Mr. Wickham bowed politely, "I trust the rest of your evening was pleasant, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy just glared at the other gentleman and chose not to reply, walking instead towards the stairs.

"I do hope that our little disagreement earlier hasn't affected your chances with Elizabeth," Wickham tone was ever polite but laced with arrogance.

Darcy took a deep breath to prevent himself losing his temper, knowing that would only satisfy Wickham. "Miss Bennet to you, Wickham," he answered politely. "And I recommend you concern yourself with something else, your finances perhaps."

Darcy walked up the stairs quickly, determined not to engage Wickham any further. The top of the stairs were dark except for the guest corridor, which was lit by candles in holders that were hanging on the wall. As he walked towards his room, he was reminded that Elizabeth's was before his and watched the door as he approached. He heard laughing from inside the door and recognized the giggle of the youngest Bennet sister.

"Lizzy, have you ever had such fun?" Lydia Bennet practically shouted excitedly, and footsteps could be heard bounding around the room.

"Lydia, if you do not quiet down, the entire house will hear you," Elizabeth scolded and Darcy's throat tightened at the sound of her voice.

What Darcy guessed as Lydia's footsteps bounded across the room and stopped. "My Wickham is such a fine dancer," Lydia exclaimed with a dreamy voice.

"This is ridiculous," Elizabeth's voice was one of exasperation. "Lydia, how can you behave so? Mr. Wickham is simply using you as he does all women."

"How dare you speak of him so? You do not know him!"

"And you do, I suppose? What of his creditors? He has left debts in every town he has left." Darcy frowned at Elizabeth's quick action. He couldn't agree that it was sensible to reveal such details to a young woman who appears to have no sense of propriety.

"Lizzy, what in heaven's name are you talking about? Mr Wickham is the most respected member of his regiment. If I had known you only wanted me here to slander Wickham's name, I would never have come to see you. You are so jealous that you would ruin my happiness forever just to make sure I don't get Wickham?"

"Do not believe me capable of such a thing," Elizabeth's voice was tired and pleading; it sounded foreign to Darcy. Elizabeth was not afraid of a confrontation, but even her strength must have a limit. "I asked you here because I love you, Lydia. Despite any differences we may have, that is my concern. Lydia, I am begging you, as your sister, not to throw your life away for this man. He is not honourable; I have it on good authority details of what he has done. This is not a man who will do right by you."

"He will marry me," Lydia's replied with determination. "He has promised himself to me and I to him. You are inventing these slanders because you wanted Wickham to yourself and lost your chance. If he had truly wanted you, Lizzy, he would have asked you for your hand when you refused Mr Collins! Is that why you refused him? Have you really been saving yourself for Wickham?"

This accusation made Darcy angry in Elizabeth's defence.

"I would sooner marry Mr. Collins than Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth snapped angrily in response.

Lydia laughed in a patronising manner. "Now that I cannot believe Lizzy."

"Lydia, I am trying to be as civil about this as I can, but your fantasies about Mr Wickham will dissolve once we leave Brighton, which is assure you will be at the earliest opportunity."

"My uncle will not take me away from Brighton," Lydia said arrogantly. "Mama would not allow it! Do you think she would let your jealous tendencies prevent at least one of her daughters make a suitable match? After Mr Bingley's swift departure and you refusing Mr Collins it would appear I am the only daughter left who can be trusted to find a husband."

"Mr Wickham doesn't love you, Lydia. I had to refuse his advances tonight Lydia." Darcy listened to Lydia's audible gasp and Elizabeth quickly added, "I swear to you that I did not wish to have to divulge that to you and I promise I do not love him. But if he truly was seeking your hand in marriage, he would make his intentions known to more than just yourself."

The sudden silence was shocking, and Darcy unconsciously leaned towards the door to listen but heard nothing for a moment, and wondered what looks were being exchanged in that moment between the sisters.

"You're lying! Wickham wouldn't do that to me. He is not in love with you, he is not!" Lydia's voice had lost its strength and the young woman sounded to be convincing herself more than Elizabeth.

"I don't believe he is in love with me," Elizabeth agreed calmly. "I believe he is attempting to take advantage of me as he is trying with you. This is an example of the behaviour I am trying to explain."

"Lizzy, I never believed you to be so cruel, so vindictive as this." Lydia's voice was once again filled with anger.

"Lydia, I'm begging you to believe me," Elizabeth pleaded, her voice etched in desperation.

"You're lying," she shrieked and Elizabeth scolded her to keep her voice down. "He loves me," she declared. "What we have shared is nothing you could even imagine! We have given ourselves to each other in every possible manner."

Darcy sighed as dread filled the pit of his stomach, his worst fear confirmed as he realised the implications of what Lydia was suggesting.

"Lydia," Elizabeth said and Darcy could picture her face etched in horror, her voice gave away the emotion. "What exactly are you stating happened between Mr. Wickham and yourself?"

"He has shown me a level of intimacy and pleasure that I have never experience before, but it's a level of intimacy that require we must now get married. That is how I know he wants to marry me; he has already taken me."

Darcy closed his eyes and silently cursed the man. Once again the silence in the room was deafening and he remembered what he was doing. Not to mention the implications if he was caught in such an act as spying.

Without hearing another word, he walked quietly away and went to his room. This changed matters entirely; now Wickham would have to marry Lydia, or the Bennet's risked Wickham revealing the degree of his relationship with Lydia to society. Darcy went to bed knowing it would take a very long time for slumber to find him.

"How could you?" Elizabeth asked, fighting tears from falling.

"When you love someone with all your heart you cannot wait. We love each other with too great a passion." Lydia was so optimistic and dreamy it made Elizabeth ill.

"I'm ashamed to call you my sister," Elizabeth said with a cold expression. "You have bought embarrassment and shame to this family and all I can say you better pray with all your soul that you can be forgiven for such actions."

"Lizzy, what does it matter? Wickham and I will marry and no one will ever know that we couldn't help ourselves. Just because you live in the dark ages doesn't mean I have to."

Elizabeth stood from the bed and walked over to her sister. "Our virginity is something we give to our _husbands, _only when God has joined the union." She grabbed her sister by the elbows. "A man who truly loves you with that great a passion would court you with _respect_,and ask you to marry him. A true and honest gentleman wouldn't need to keep such love a secret from society; he would make his intentions known."

Lydia's confidence visibly faltered, but she removed her arms from Lizzy's grasp and walked away. "You know nothing of love, Lizzy. You think you understand how it feels to ache for something deep inside you? For your heart to break simply when he leaves the room?"

Lizzy knew in a moment how it felt and bringing Mr. Darcy into her thoughts at a moment such as this only worsened her pain, not baring to think of his reaction if he knew the truth.

Lizzy turned to once again face her sister and said calmly, "Yes, it's very simple for you to speak of love and passion, Lydia. Perhaps it is fortunate to be so completely naive." Her temper rose as she continued angrily, "But what if you are pregnant? If Wickham doesn't marry you for several months and you discover he's made you with child, what would you do? Do you have any idea what you have risked?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Now who is naive, Lizzy. Mr. Wickham took measures to prevent it."

Lizzy was disgusted. "For a so called respectable man to be aware of such _methods _is unthinkable! Doesn't that alone show what kind of man he is?"

Lydia's resolve seemed to crumble; her face fell as she realised Elizabeth's implication.

Lizzy intended to leave that thought in her sister's head as long as possible. She walked to her door and opened it. "Go get some sleep, Lydia. Truly think about the choices you have."

Lydia gathered herself enough to glare at her sister and stalked out of the room. Lizzy closed it and took a deep breath, losing the composure she'd possessed for the sake of punishing Lydia. The conversation she'd just had with her sister had distressed her so greatly she didn't have the strength to change from her gown. She walked over to her bed and laid down, tears already falling and she cried herself to sleep, free to show the emotion she would have to keep hidden from everyone else.

At breakfast, Darcy saw no sign that Elizabeth had discussed her conversation with Lydia with anyone else, and Darcy wished that his curiosity hadn't been so strong as to entice him to listen to a private conversation between sisters. But as much as he was ashamed of his actions, he was glad he was fully aware of the situation they were all now involved in.

Darcy was invited by the Forsters to join them on an expedition to the local village; a short carriage ride into town and stop at the local inn for lunch. He chose against the carriage, and rode into town beside the carriage that Elizabeth rode in, the fresh sea air assisting in his thought process.

"What do you think of Brighton, Mr Darcy?" Colonel Forster asked while they walked through the town a few paces behind the ladies.

"Quite pleasant," he replied evenly, "although I prefer the countryside to the seaside."

"Yes," Mr. Gardiner commented. "I daresay I agree with you. Has the seaside been a pleasant change for your soldiers, Colonel?"

"Indeed," Colonel Forster replied from Mr. Gardiner's right side. "My soldiers have found the weather pleasant for training. And my officers have greatly enjoyed the society."

"Some more than others," Mr Gardiner added with a disapproving tone.

The Colonel immediately understood Mr. Gardiner's tone and asked, "Have you thought more about that situation, Sir?"

"After the events of last night, I feel it would be in my brother-in-law's best interest to return his daughter to him as soon as possible."

Darcy was pleased by Mr. Gardiner's response, hoping that the gentlemen would come to the right conclusions regarding Wickham and Lydia without his inappropriate interference.

"I understand, Mr. Gardiner. I will do all I can to assist you in this matter," Colonel Forster replied formally. "I do intend to strongly reprimand Mr. Wickham's behaviour and try to influence him to change his ways. The subtle attempts of some of my more honourable officers have not been successful."

"We intend to depart tomorrow before midday, if that is convenient," Mr Gardiner said. "My wife and I will be informing our niece when we return to your house. I fear she will not take the news well."

Lydia Bennet did not take the news well. Elizabeth had barely eaten during lunch and had avoided eye contact with Darcy the entire meal and journey back to the Forster's house. He missed her conversation, her smile so suddenly that it nearly over powered the more important matters at hand. As he rode home he was more focused on finding ways to engage her in conversation. Unfortunately when they returned Colonel Forster offered Mr. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner an afternoon of shooting with the officers while the ladies spent the afternoon indoors.

Darcy managed to collect half a dozen pheasant over the afternoon, though his mind was not truly focused on his task. He had a pleasant conversation with Mr. Gardiner, who shot beside him, and kept a close eye on Mr. Wickham, who shot with the other officers. Mr. Gardiner shared many of his interests, and Darcy found himself very comfortable in the gentleman's company. Mr. Gardiner had kept Darcy's mind off Elizabeth until they returned to the house and Lydia's loud voice could be heard at the most alarming speed he'd ever heard in his life. Mr. Gardiner stopped outside the sitting room door and looked at Mr. Darcy apologetically.

"May I suggest a sherry in the library a better occupation than entering that room while my niece is so distressed?" he said in a tone mixed with embarrassment and amusement.

"Of course," Darcy answered gratefully and they walked to the library.

"I'm afraid Lydia has inherited my sister's temperamental constitution," Mr. Gardiner remarked with a sigh.

"Young ladies do have a tendency to exaggerate some matters," Mr. Darcy commented diplomatically. "I have some experience in this matter, having raised a younger sister."

"Miss Georgiana is a splendid young lady," Mr. Gardiner praised as Mr. Darcy opened the door for the other man. "And here is another splendid young lady," he added cheerfully.

Mr. Darcy walked in and saw Elizabeth sitting at the writing table, appearing to be in the middle of writing a letter. He bowed to her, "Forgive the intrusion, Miss Bennet."

"On the contrary, it is no intrusion," she replied with a polite smile. "I was just writing a letter to my sister, Jane."

"Again, my dear?" Mr Gardiner commented with a laugh. "What will you do, my dear Lizzy, when Jane and yourself are married and could live miles apart?"

Elizabeth smiled mischievously and replied, "The thought is too distressing, Uncle."

"Perhaps when the fortunate event takes place, you will not be taken too far from your sister," Mr. Darcy commented as he accepted a glass of sherry from Mr. Gardiner.

"I hope not," she replied, a genuine smile gracing her face for the first time that day. "Besides, I have not only written to Jane, Uncle. I've just completed a letter to Miss Georgiana."

Darcy felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the envelope resting on the table. "My sister will be very pleased to receive a letter from you, Miss Bennet," he answered warmly.

"I miss her company," Elizabeth answered, her expression honest. "And I feel a sense of guilt that her brother has been away from her; I know she misses you terribly when you are away."

He smiled back at her and sipped his sherry. "We shall probably return to Longbourne before Jane receives the letter," Mr. Gardiner replied with amusement.

Lizzy sat between Lydia and Mr. Darcy at dinner, spoke to her sister only when she was forced to and did not begin a conversation with anyone. Her conversation with Lydia the previous night played on her mind continuously, and she could not bring herself to look at her sister or Mr. Wickham. Mr. Darcy was very pleasant to her, but as soon as she stopped and thought, she felt physical pain in her chest. The shame of what she knew couldn't let herself indulge in fantasies about him for long.

After dinner she sat with the other ladies on one side of the room, working on some embroidery she'd brought with her on her trip. The ladies talked happily about dresses and parties, particularly last night's. Lydia was sulking, but still held onto some manners, speaking to Mrs. Forster and Mrs. Gardiner in the vain hope that she could convince her Aunt to stay longer.

Lizzy found her eyes constantly wandering over to Mr. Darcy, who was drinking brandy and sitting quietly as the gentleman also talked across the room. They would be leaving in the morning, and it had not yet been discussed whether or not Mr. Darcy would be accompanying them to Longbourne. Lizzy didn't see why he would accompany them; now that Lydia was safe and Wickham was to stay in Brighton, his obligations were fulfilled. But the thought of leaving his company hurt more than she would ever admit. Despite the unthinkable circumstances, she had fallen in love with Mr. Darcy during it all.

She became overcome with her emotions, and feigning a headache, she retired early, hastily leaving the room to retreat to her bedroom. Once inside, she allowed herself a moment of selfishness. She sat on the window seat of her room and thought about every moment she'd shared with him, from the time he'd appeared in the darkness while she was attacked. A shiver ran through her as she remembered, and she hugged herself, remembering the relief she'd felt being held by him as he'd taken her back to Pemberly. She knew she'd never love a man as she did him; the realisation caused the tears to fall.

Lizzy got ready for bed with a heavy heart, changing into the same white nightgown she'd worn the night he'd taken her back to Pemberly. She'd been informed by the housekeeper that she could keep it, and despite what the circumstances surrounding it, she loved it. It was like carrying a piece of Pemberly with her, a piece of Mr. Darcy.

_They ripped at her dress, laughing as she screamed and struggled in terror. "Help, please," she called out as she heard approaching hooves. The men didn't stop this time when the horse stopped and a man climbed off, one held her hands down while the other ripped open her bodice. Through her tears, she looked up at the man approaching. It was Wickham; he watched with a calm smile on his face as the men continued to undress her. "Help me," she begged as she struggled, but he simply watched her and smiled. _

Lizzy cried out as she awoke, panting heavily into her pillow as she adjusted to her surroundings. She sat up in bed, her body moist with perspiration and lungs struggling for air. She wiped the tears from her face and focused on her room to calm her thoughts, but was startled by the sound of a door opening nearby. In the hall, the clock struck two in the morning and Lizzy frowned at the sound of the door.

Her curiosity was too great and she climbed out of bed, watching silently over to her door. When she heard a door close, she recognised it as Lydia's door. Remembering that Wickham and Lydia had behaved indiscreetly already, she panicked and nearly wrenched open her door and ran to Lydia's room without so much as a dressing gown. She opened the door and was surprised to find the room empty. Lizzy wondered where Lydia could have gone and realised with horror that the girl could be going in search of Wickham. As she exited Lydia's room she heard footsteps at the bottom on the stairs and a faint laugh she knew immediately.

Lizzy ran down the stairs, not caring if she made noise. She followed the sound of footsteps into the servant's quarters. When she entered the hallway, the noise stopped. "Lydia?" she called out in a strong voice, unsure of where to go to find her. She heard a giggle and horses hooves from outside and ran down the hall and through the kitchen, finding Lydia and Wickham outside with a servant getting horses ready for a carriage.

They both were startled to see her and without a word Lizzy grabbed her sister's arm and started pulling her back towards the house. "Lydia, what are you doing?" she demanded in a hushed voice, completely furious.

"You can't keep us apart," Lydia snapped, wrenching her arm from Lizzy. "We are going to Gretna Green."

Lizzy looked from Lydia to Mr. Wickham, who was looking at her with an arrogant smile. "You will have to forgive my rash behaviour, Miss Bennet," he said calmly. "It is the folly of a man in love."

"A man in love?" she repeated in disbelief. "I do wonder what Colonel Forster will have to say about that."

Wickham lost his calm posture and expression, but said kindly to Lydia. "My love, stay with the carriage. I need to speak to your sister in private to convince her of our love."

Lydia smiled smugly and Wickham walked back into the house. Lizzy followed, and once the door was closed behind her, Wickham roughly grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her into the housekeeper's parlour.

The room had no light but for one candle lit at the window sill, and Lizzy turned around as Mr. Wickham shut the door. "Have you gone mad, Sir?" she demanded with a raised voice. "What makes you think you could possibly get away with such behaviour?"

"If growing up with Darcy taught me anything," he answered bitterly, "it's that you must protect your own interests above everything else."

"You're a blaggard!" Lizzy spat angrily at him, unable to contain herself.

He pushed her angrily into the wall and pinned her, making her gasp in fright. "You've done this to me, Elizabeth," his voice desperate as he stared at her almost crazed. "If you'd accepted me, I wouldn't have had to resort to your sister. But you had to choose Darcy."

"Let me go," she said loudly. "I will scream if need be."

"Elizabeth, if you wake anyone I will make this look as disgraceful as I can," he answered in a calmer manner. "Two Bennett sister's disgraced in one night; your family would be ruined."

To her horror he grabbed her right sleeve of her nightgown and ripped it, baring her shoulder and causing her sleeve to hang in tatters down her arm.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded as she made another attempt to push him away. "Why Lydia? If it's me you want, why take Lydia away?"

"I've never been rejected by a woman in my life," he answered plainly. "You have shamed me, embarrassed me in front of my enemy, a man I hate more than any other. Your sister is...pleasing enough to occupy my interest for a time."

"She thinks you intend to marry her," she answered. "You have no such intention."

"Why would I marry a woman who can offer me nothing?" His answer was so matter of fact Lizzy tried to strike him in her outrage.

Prepared, Wickham grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall beside her head, glaring at her.

"Lydia may be young and thoughtless but she deserved a real gentleman; I won't let you take her away," Lizzy said as she tried to free her wrist to no avail.

"What can you do to stop me?" he tormented with a smirk.

"Even if you left at full speed, do you really think Mr. Darcy wouldn't be coming after you at the first opportunity?" she threatened back. "Your hateful feelings towards him are mutual; he would not rest, not after your actions towards Georgiana."

"If I was afraid of Darcy, would I be here, embracing the woman he loves?" he asked with an evil smile, his free hand moving to touch her waist.

Lizzy felt her body betray her as she began to tremble, her fear becoming obvious as she struggled to breathe as her throat became constricted. "Your unforgivable actions in the past could have destroyed his sister's life yet you are the one so settled on revenge?"

"When I have settled on something I want," he said slowly, gently even as his gaze wandered down as though in deep thought. "I don't rest until I get it."

Lizzy followed his gaze and realised he was watching her chest as she panted for breath. She felt vulnerable, out of control and helpless against him, but she knew he could hardly do her harm while her sister was only in the next room waiting for them. But he was capable of anything, and she was more terrified that her sister would leave with him.

"Mr. Wickham, please," she said, and he looked up at her.

"Revenge is what I desire," he conceded, leaning in close until Lizzy could feel his hot breath on her neck. "And what better revenge than to take the one thing he wants most?"

Lizzy watched him nervously as he continued. "You want me to leave your sister alone, Elizabeth. You must take her place."

"I don't understand," she began, nearly choking on the words.

"Come away with me, your sister will not be disgraced and will return to Longbourne with nothing more than a broken heart." He was pleased with himself, now knowing that he had the perfect opportunity to make this situation work completely in his favour.

"I would never degrade myself so," she spat angrily. "How dare you suggest such a thing?"

"Would you be so selfish as to allow your sister to be lead to such ruin?" He squeezed her waist to emphasise his point. "If you take her place, I will show you such pleasure you did not know was possible."

Lizzy was horrified and frightened by her options. Risk her sister's reputation or condemn her own? Logically she knew that no matter who went with Wickham, Darcy and her uncle could track them down at the greatest haste, but there was always the chance that Wickham could escape them. The risk for herself had to be less than for Lydia, for she knew Wickham's intentions and could prevent them. Lydia was in love with him and would follow him anywhere. But what he would do to her if she was alone with him?

"It's your choice, Elizabeth," he whispered, pressing his body against her and leaning close to her. She tried to push him away but he held her tightly, pressing his lower body into her. "Will you sacrifice your reputation for your sister's? Will you let me take you?"

Lizzy looked back at him, her resolved crumbling as she accepted the only choice she had. She gasped when suddenly a silver blade appeared under Wickham's throat, making the young man start and look over to the owner of the sword.

"Step away from her Wickham, _now_."

**A/N : Swordfight next chapter! What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 15: Confrontations

Chapter Fifteen – Confrontations

_Darcy forced himself to remain in control of himself as he held the sword to Wickham's throat; it was the first time in his life he'd ever considered killing a man. _

"Mr. Darcy, wake up please!" Darcy was startled awake by the sound of Lydia Bennet, of all people, at his door. He practically threw himself from his bed and ran to the door, wearing just a nightshirt and brown trousers. He opened the door and saw the younger Miss Bennet in tears. "Please sir, forgive me," she said tearfully, "but Wickham has betrayed me. You must come."

"What has happened, Miss Bennet?" he asked urgently as he closed his door.

"We were to run away together, but Lizzy caught us. Wickham took her into the housekeeper's room and has said the most awful things; I don't know what he will do. He is not the man I loved; it was all a lie. What shall I do?" she ranted through her tears but Darcy had started running to the stairs when as she spoke, when he reached the parlour he heard Wickham on the other side of the door.

"Would you be so selfish as to allow your sister to be lead to such ruin? If you take her place, I will show you such pleasure you did not know was possible."

Darcy was filled with more rage than he'd ever had before at Wickham's vile words. He silently went over to the coat stand beside the door, finding spare officer's swords hanging from it and picked one up, moving from the door down the hall as he unsheathed it. An additional door was situated at the other end of the room and Darcy quickly but silently opened it, wanting to surprise Wickham. He managed to creep into the dark room without him noticing, faintly making out their figures against the wall between the door and window. He got close as he heard Wickham speak again.

"It's your choice, Elizabeth," Wickham said and Darcy watched with hatred as she struggled to push him away as he forced himself against her. "Will you sacrifice your reputation for your sisters? Will you let me take you?"

Darcy kept his cover in the dark as he moved behind Wickham, seeing Elizabeth's face for the first time. Her expression was a mixture of fear and anger, one arm pushing against Wickham's chest and the other being held against the wall. He went to speak but saw Elizabeth bare shoulder and upper arm, the sleeve in tatters. This pushed Darcy over the edge and he moved into the light while simultaneously pushing the blade up against Wickham's throat.

"Step away from her Wickham, _now_." Darcy said in a low, threatening voice.

Wickham looked murderous as he let go of Elizabeth and took a step back. Darcy kept his gaze firmly on Wickham but felt Elizabeth step behind him, and place her trembling hand on his left arm.

"My patience has reached its end, Wickham," he said angrily and Wickham stepped back again so his throat was no longer in jeopardy.

"Now Darcy, would you strike an unarmed man?" sneered Wickham. "With a lady present?"

"I'm not going to attack you, Wickham," Darcy answered. "_I_ have a sense of decorum and decency." He lowered his sword to his side, his body still alert and ready to defend Elizabeth is necessary, who he could feel standing very close to him.

"Pray tell," Wickham began in a condescending manner, his eyes observing Miss Bennet with satisfaction for a moment then looking back at him. "What are your intentions?"

"Simply to have you removed from this regiment and from any respectable society," Darcy snapped angrily. "Colonel Forster will not allow such behaviour to continue with any officer under his command."

"Well, perhaps we should retire and this can wait until the morning," Wickham suggested calmly.

"I think not," Darcy replied. "I will not be satisfied until Colonel Forster has been informed of your actions and dealt with you accordingly."

Wickham's resolved crumbled and his voice filled with anger and resentment as he nearly spat at Darcy. "I think very carefully, Darcy, before you take the lead in this matter. You are risking the reputation of two young women not to mention your own family's good name by being involved in such scandal." He sneered at his enemy. "There is no way of knowing for certain that your word will be taken against mine." Wickham turned to Elizabeth. "I am the man who searches for revenge, Elizabeth. But do you truly believe that he would risk his own reputation just for you? Do you believe he would lower himself to your station?"

"That's enough," Darcy raised his voice and took a step forwards Wickham, visibly intimating the man. "You will not speak to her thus, Wickham. You will treat Miss Bennet with the respect she deserves and do her the honour of never addressing her again."

Darcy had not taken his eyes from Wickham to fathom Elizabeth's response to his actions, but at present Darcy felt he had no other choice.

"Then I better collect my effects from the carriage," Wickham replied, once again cool in his response and calmly turned his back to Darcy to open the door and exit the room.

Darcy followed him down the hall and outside, turning when he heard Elizabeth's footsteps behind him. He turned to her, seeing her still in a state of shock and anger as she stood behind him, holding her shoulders back and head high as she watched Wickham at the carriage. Despite the state of her attire, she still held herself with confidence and elegance.

Lizzy watched Mr. Darcy take in her appearance in a gentlemanly manner, his face etched with concern, not desire. Yet she could not help but feel exposed under his gaze, and so kept her eyes firmly on Wickham as he untied the straps holding his belongings to the roof of the carriage. Lizzy had never felt a desire for anyone to suffer before, but what Wickham had nearly put her family through had made her angry; she'd been glad of the chance to tell him what she thought of him.

"Miss Bennet," Darcy began with a gentle voice. "I suggest you find her sister and return to the sanctuary of your bedrooms."

But Lydia appeared in the doorway, her face flushed red. "I have fetched Colonel Forster and my Uncle," she exclaimed breathlessly before pushing past her sister to advance on Mr. Wickham. "They will find out what a fiend you are, Wickham, and you will be punished, you will be made to regret this."

Mr. Wickham glanced at Lydia carelessly. "If you wish for someone to blame for these unhappy circumstances, I suggest you turn to your sister."

Lizzy opened her mouth to defend herself but was shocked by her sister coming to her aid. "I will not allow you to speak of my sister so," she cried out in her rage. "You will not turn me from her again. You are a very demon from hell sent to ruin our family."

Lizzy grabbed her sister and calmly pulled her a step away from Wickham. "Lydia, hush," she scolded as gently as she could. "There are no words that can erase your pain and there are none to describe to do justice to this man. You will upset yourself by attempting it."

"You are so keen to besmirch my character, Miss Bennet," Wickham said loudly and with contempt. "Yet my flaws appear to be the only you see. Pray what happened to turn you into such a weak minded person? I would dearly love to know what happened to the strong willed, confidence and passionate woman I met."

"Mr. Wickham, you know nothing of my character," Lizzy said coldly. "You are not a person who could neglect his own interests long enough to learn anything of anyone else." She kept her arm around her sister's waist.

"I suggest you do not speak further," Mr. Darcy said as he stepped in front of Wickham. Mr. Darcy turned to face Lizzy, his handsome features angry and troubled. "I suggest you take your sister inside," he said softly. "I will ensure Colonel Forster takes care of this matter to my satisfaction."

Lizzy saw that over Mr. Darcy's shoulder Mr. Wickham's expression became livid. His expression alone terrified her but before she could speak Mr. Wickham unsheathed a sword standing next to the carriage and swung it fiercely at Mr. Darcy.

Lizzy screamed in shock and Mr. Darcy round in time to see Wickham's sword and darted to the side, the sword gazing his left arm cutting into his flesh. Before Mr. Darcy could react Wickham was advancing to strike him again.

"No!" Lizzy cried out and leapt towards them.

"Lizzy, no!" Lydia yelled and grabbed her sister, pulling her back out of danger.

Mr. Darcy swung his own sword around to block Wickham's attack and the two began fighting, Wickham angry and aggressive while Mr. Darcy appeared to fight off his attacks without difficulty, despite the trail of blood Lizzy could see running down his left arm. Lizzy struggled against her sister's grasp whenever Wickham swung at Mr. Darcy, but Lydia kept her away with surprising strength.

Wickham swung his sword faster and faster at Mr. Darcy, becoming more and more desperate, and Mr. Darcy began to fight back aggressively. He blocked Wickham's strike, then advanced on him, making Wickham leap to the side to avoid the attack. Mr. Darcy's very near miss made Wickham angry as he lunched himself at Mr. Darcy, his sword aiming for Mr. Darcy's chest as he let out a yell. Mr. Darcy's sword caught Wickham's at such an angle that it twisted Wickham's arm and sent the sword flying from his grasp across the floor. Wickham still flew at Mr. Darcy in a rage and Mr. Darcy struck Wickham hard in the face with his fist, not his sword. The sound of bones breaking made that both ladies gasp as Wickham collapsed on the floor, conscious but in too much pain to recover himself.

Mr. Darcy hovered over Wickham, breathing very heavily, with sweat rolling down his face and dampening his shirt. Lizzy watched him in shock and relief as both she and Lydia recovered their own breaths. "Colonel Forster," Lydia muttered under her breath as she let go of Lizzy and ran into the house.

Mr. Wickham groaned on the floor and Lizzy looked down at him. He was clutching his face, as blood poured steadily from his nose but that appeared to be his only injury.

"You're hurt," she said to Mr. Darcy as she took a step towards him.

Mr. Darcy quickly moved away from Wickham to prevent her moving any closer to him. "It is only a superficial injury," he answered, glancing at it.

Lizzy couldn't help but disagree, looking at the blood on his shirt. "We need to get you a doctor," she insisted and put her hand on his sword arm.

But she moved away as soon as footsteps approached and turned to see Colonel Forster, two officers and her Uncle all dressed in their night attire with coats doing little to disguise it. "Lizzy," Mr. Gardiner called out in horror at the sight of her and pulled her away from the gentlemen.

"I'm well, Uncle," she answered, feeling incredibly self-conscious about her attire.

"Get upstairs with Lydia," he replied with a comforting smile. "The fewer who see you in this condition, the happier I will be."

Lizzy turned back to Mr. Darcy, but he was already engaging the Colonel in the facts of what had conspired. Lizzy hurried back into the house and upstairs to Lydia's bedroom. She walked in and Lydia threw her arms around her, sobbing hysterically. "Oh Lizzy, please forgive me," she begged as she cried into her sister's shoulder.

Lizzy comforted her sister, then convinced her to get some sleep. But even after Lydia was asleep, Lizzy was too startled by the evening's events to let her mind rest. She changed into a new nightgown of Lydia's, feeling the loss of the now-ruined nightgown that she had treasured for a short time.

Wickham's behaviour had been inexcusable, but Lizzy had been left with no reassurance of what this meant for herself, for Lydia, and for her family. What type of scandal had they created by avoiding another? Would Mr. Darcy's involvement be made known, and would it bring shame to his family?

Lizzy was concerned for Mr. Darcy's injury, wishing she'd reacted more quickly to prevent him getting hurt by Wickham. She might feel nothing but contempt for Wickham, but his actions showed nothing but pure hatred, for a man who he appeared only to despise because the other man had better circumstances. Perhaps Wickham was jealous of the man Mr. Darcy was, feeling he could never be that himself.

Lizzy walked around her room, allowing herself a moment to think of Mr. Darcy. She loved him so dearly, yet she could see no way of ever winning his affections again. She was intelligent enough to realise that there was the chance Mr. Darcy's actions might not be purely out of his obligation and guilt regarding Mr. Wickham. But if he still harboured any feelings about her, he would never make it known to her now.

Lizzy put on her dressing gown and quietly exited Lydia's room, with the intention of returning to her own. She paused when she heard footsteps from the stairs, knowing that Mr. Darcy was the only one of the gentlemen downstairs whose room was in the same corridor as hers. She waited, and within moments he appeared, walking with a serious expression down the hall towards his room. He faulted when he saw her, immediately correctly himself and bowing politely. Lizzy felt the strangest urge to laugh, despite all that had occurred between them he was still a gentleman. But she smiled and curtsied in return.

"I was just retiring to my room," she explained. "Is all well?" it was the simplest way she could think to ask what had happened to Wickham.

"Mr. Wickham has been disbanded from Colonel Forster's regiment and has until the morning to leave his house," Mr. Darcy answered with no hint of satisfaction.

Mr. Darcy stepped towards her and said to her in a low voice. "Please ease any concern I have and stay with her sister tonight and, if I may be so bold, please lock your door."

"You do not trust Wickham to stay away?" she asked with fear. "Do you think he'd come after Lydia?"

Mr. Darcy shook his head, but said, "I just want to keep _you_ safe."

"Mr. Wickham is not a fool; he would not risk his own interests to come after me," she answered, trying to comfort Mr. Darcy.

"Perhaps I am too rash in my judgement," he agreed, but his troubled expression didn't fade.

"We just need to get through tonight," she added. "Then it is over."

"I fear it will never be over between Mr. Wickham and me," Mr. Darcy said almost to himself more than her, and Lizzy reached out and put her hand on his arm.

"You are beyond reproach, Mr. Darcy; your actions nothing short of admirable. Please do not give him the satisfaction of feeling remorse or guilt. He does not deserve your thoughts or attention."

His eyes looked down at her hand on his arm and she pulled it away. "Forgive me," she said in a whisper.

"No," he answered, taking hold of her hand.

Lizzy wasn't sure what he meant but he held her gaze and made her loose her thoughts. He took a step towards and said quietly, "I have done many things I regret, but how I've treated you in the past stands out above most others."

Lizzy swallowed as she felt their proximity. He'd left nearly no space between them and she wondered what he was going to do. The hand that wasn't holding hers went to her neck and cupped her face. Lizzy kept watching him as his expression became softer and he leant closer, too afraid if she moved or spoke he would stop.

Lizzy had never been kissed before but had attended enough weddings to look forward to the event. She had entertained the thought of what it would be like to kiss Mr. Darcy, but only recently. His face grew closer and instinct made her close her eyes. But instead of kissing her, he leant his forehead against hers. He was so close, could she kiss him? She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned in to him but just as their lips nearly met he pulled away from her, his thumb her cheek as he exhaled sharply.

"Forgive me, Miss Bennet," he had recovered himself and Lizzy sighed in disappointment. "I can't." She was embarrassed and disappointed and her feeling must have been evident as he looked at her. "I can't behave in such a manner; you deserve better. Wickham may act as though self control is not necessary but I can't treat you like that."

"You could never treat me so," Lizzy said to Mr. Darcy, her eyes trying to beg him to give in.

Mr. Darcy stepped away from her, his hands back at his sides as he bowed to her. "Goodnight, Miss Bennet," he said softly and turned away before she could answer. She watched him retreat to his room before she walked back to Lydia's, knowing that sleep would now be impossible.

Lizzy walked quickly down the stairs to their usual breakfast room, anxious to see Mr. Darcy. He was not there when she arrived, which she thought was very peculiar due to the fact he was normally present at breakfast before she was. She didn't broach the subject with her Uncle and Aunt, not wanting to appear without propriety.

Their breakfast took an hour, during which they spoke of packing and travelling plans. Mr. Darcy did not arrive in that time and Lizzy was disappointed when she had to return to her room to finalise her packing so they could be ready for departure before ten. Her Uncle's intention was to travel until lunch then stop for a short break before continuing until they reached Longbourne, probably after nightfall.

Lizzy finished with her luggage as quickly as possible and walked to Lydia's room to check on her sister. Her sister's hysteria last night had made her oddly quiet this morning, perhaps the consequences of her actions truly sinking in. Wickham had not been seen and Lizzy had not asked after him; her Uncle had merely told her that the Colonel had agreed that the Bennet sisters' involvement in last night's scandal was not to be revealed to anyone. Information given to the general public was Wickham was disbanded for drunken, disorderly behaviour unbecoming of an officer. Anyone else's presence was not to be revealed.

Lizzy felt a sense of relief at last as she walked downstairs to find her Aunt. This business felt over with at last; Wickham was out of their lives, and forever, with any luck.

"Are you ready Aunt?" Lizzy asked cheerfully when she found her Aunt in the parlour.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Gardiner replied, her face equally cheerful. "I will be happy to get back to the comparative sanity of London."

Lizzy laughed. "Very comparative."

"I would invite you to come stay with us and enjoy London's diversions," Mrs. Gardiner commented as she poured herself and Lizzy a cup of tea, "but I fear once we have return you to your father he will be loathed to part with you again in the near future."

Her Aunt's reminder of her family made Lizzy realise how much she had missed her home, how much she missed Jane. Heavens, what she would have to tell her when she returned. How much she must conceal from the rest.

"My love, if you would finish your cup of tea," Mr. Gardiner said cheerfully, "we might depart before lunch."

"My dear, the manner at which you fuss over the suitable packing of the carriage I thought we'd have time for several cups of tea," Mrs. Gardiner responded as she put her cup down.

Lizzy laughed at their banter, putting her own cup down and making sure her coat was buttoned. "We must be ready to depart as Mr. Darcy wishes to say goodbye before he leaves for London," Mr. Gardiner explained and turned to exit the room.

"London?" Lizzy said loudly in shock. "Mr. Darcy is going straight to London? I thought he was accompanying us then travelling with you."

"That was the plan Lizzy, but business has changed his plans," Mr. Gardiner replied and Mrs. Gardiner placed her hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said softly when Mr. Gardiner had left.

Lizzy was overcome with emotion, but did her best not to show it as she left the room with her Aunt and was greeted by her sister in the hall. They entered out the front door and found Mr. Darcy saying his farewell to the Forsters. Lizzy followed suit with a polite goodbye to the Forsters, thanking them for their hospitality. She left Lydia to say a longer farewell to Mrs. Forster, walking over to Mr. Darcy, who was standing beside her carriage.

"I was sorry to hear you will not be joining us," she said politely, being careful to maintain a sense of propriety in public.

"I have business that can not be delayed, regrettably," he answered, his expression proud and cold.

Lizzy was surprised to see them demeanour again. "Please send my regards to Miss Georgiana when you next see her," she asked him.

"I will, thank you Miss Bennet," he answered with a bow.

The Gardiner's got into their carriage, followed by Lydia who was assisted into the carriage by Mr. Denny, who had joined the farewell party.

Lizzy curtsied to Mr. Darcy, not looking him in the eye and turned to get into the carriage. Mr. Darcy took her hand and helped her inside, reminding Lizzy of the first time he had done so at Netherfield all those months ago. She turned to look at him as she sat down, her hand still in his. He lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on her hand, rubbing his thumb over her hand as he looked back up at her.

His expression was less severe but still formal as he let go of her hand and moved away from the carriage. A footman closed the door and Lizzy watched him for as long as she could as it drove away. Once he was out of sight, Lizzy leant back in her seat, ignoring her companion's conversation as she realised that she may never see him again.

**A/N:** Wow, that is swiftly becoming the corridor of sexual tension! I don't know what comes over me when they get alone in that corridor. And yes I wanted the kiss as much as Lizzy but Darcy just wouldn't. Even though I was writing it I was loving Darcy comparing wanting to kiss Lizzy to Wickham. But I can totally see him reacting that way! I hope you loved reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be up soon!


	17. Chapter 16: Returning to Normal

A/N: This is a two part chapter; the next one is finished and will be posted shortly. I was originally intending to make the next two chapters into one big chapter, but it soon became too long. I thought my readers would prefer one shorter chapter delivered sooner.

Please note that in this story I'm using the movie as the main point of reference, so Jane will not be aware of what has been going on until Lizzy tells her. However, I am going to include that Jane went to London to stay with the Gardiner's, as this was too important to the story not to include. I'm sorry in advance for any confusion this may cause but hopefully my story will make sense. I have read the book a million times and seen the TV series, but when this story came about I was watching the movie, so those are the characters I see and the story line I am basing a lot of this story on.

Chapter Sixteen- Returning to Normal

Lizzy sat on her bed as she retold the true events that had taken place over the past week. But she couldn't bring herself to tell Jane the events that lead her to stay at Pemberly that short time, and so told her the same story that the Gardiners had been told by Mr. Darcy in greater detail then her letters. Jane was astonished and deeply shocked by what she heard, particular regarding to Mr. Wickham's actions towards both Lizzy and Lydia.

"Oh my dearest Lizzy, how could Wickham treat you so?" Jane said her eyes bright and distressed as she grasped her sister's hands tightly. "And poor Lydia! What she has been through." Lizzy couldn't meet her sister's eye. Another detail she had neglected to mention was the level of intimacy that Wickham and Lydia had engaged in. "I cannot believe Wickham could have deceived us all so."

"I can," Lizzy answered bitterly. "There was a time I would never have believed such slander, but now…" Lizzy paused and swallowed, filled with shame. "I have been so blind, so wrong about so many people. I don't know who I am anymore."

Jane looked at her with surprised and concern. "Lizzy," she comforted with a smile. "You could not have prevented Wickham's actions; you could not have prevented it."

Lizzy blinked as a lone tear ran down her cheek, understanding that she would have to at last reveal everything to Jane. "But Jane…" she began. "I could have prevented it. I knew his true character before Lydia went to Brighton. I could have prevented this all if I just shared this knowledge with my sisters; I should have protected you all from this."

Jane kept hold of her hand but looked at Lizzy with disappoint and confusion. "I do not understand you, Lizzy. What are keeping from me?"

Lizzy took a deep breath and told Jane what had happened in Hunsford last spring. She told Jane in detail Mr. Darcy's proposal, her venomous refusal and the letter he wrote detailing his dealings with Mr. Wickham. But as she told the story, she still left out what had been spoken of between Jane and Mr. Bingley, not wishing to hurt her sister by relieving what was truly said. At this moment, she had thought perhaps it was the right thing to just reveal everything but Lizzy couldn't bring herself to hurt her sister.

Jane was quiet for a moment as she absorbed what Lizzy had told her, thinking it over with a sad expression.

"I'm so sorry for keeping this from you Jane," Lizzy said pleadingly. "Please forgive me; I did not know how to tell you, I'd been so wrong I never thought that the information would be valuable to any of us."

"Of course I forgive you Lizzy," Jane said calmly. "What occurs between Mr. Darcy and yourself is no business of mine." She squeezed her sister's hand. "But I treasure that you trust me with your confidence."

"You do not blame me for refusing him?" Lizzy asked searching for understanding in her sister's face.

"How could I blame you?"Jane replied incredulously. "Nor could I blame you about Mr. Wickham. How were you to know of his vicious character? Even with the information you had, personal details of Mr. Darcy's life are not for any of us to divulge without due consideration. I would have acted the same if I had been in your situation, Lizzy. You did the right thing and Mr. Wickham has been stopped from ruining our family."

Lizzy smiled warmly at her sister, feeling truly pleased to be home. "I have missed you so much Jane."

"I have missed you too. What you have been through, what Lydia has been through. And poor Mr. Darcy, he was always so severe. So cold apparently, but he was in love with you all the time?" Jane mused, still trying to process this as fact.

Lizzy's throat became constricted and she frantically fought to contain her emotions before Jane noticed her pain. "I have been more wrong about Mr. Darcy than anyone else," she said in a calm voice that did not reveal her deeper feelings.

Jane squeezed her hand, "You were not to know how he felt Lizzy; he hid those feelings very well and on occasion spoke some unkind things about you."

"He's done our family a great service though," Lizzy said, looking at her sister. "His good deeds for our family more than make up for any insults he may have directed at me at one time. My Uncle and I were only telling Father today how kind he was to us; he stopped Wickham from taking Lydia away."

"Or you," Jane said speaking quietly. "Oh Lizzy, did he hurt you? He didn't…force himself on you?"

"No!" Lizzy exclaimed immediately. "No compared to that I escaped unscathed; I was frightened, that is all. Mr. Darcy appeared in time to prevent Wickham from doing anything to compromise me."

"We will always be indebted to him," Jane said smiling.

"That is what my father said, although fortunately only Mr. Darcy and myself know what happened in that room. I think if it ever became public our family would have more disgrace than the royal family!" Lizzy commented with an exasperated laugh.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

Darcy rode through the rain and through the night to get to London the morning after he had left. The determination in his task helped to distract him from Miss Bennet and events of the past fortnight. He arrived at his London townhouse just before lunch, surprising his butler.

"Forgive me, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Cartwright apologised as he assisted his employer out his wet coat and hat. "We were not informed of your return to London."

"Please do not concern yourself," Mr. Darcy replied as reassurance. "Urgent business changed my arrangements only yesterday. I should apologise for not sending a messenger but previous experience has taught me I would have arrived sooner."

Mr. Cartwright smiled and bowed. "Sir, I must insist you allow us to run a hot bath for you and bring you a hot meal in your quarters before you attend to any business."

"Yes, that is the most sensible course of action," Mr. Darcy agreed and was followed by Cartwright up the main stairs of his townhouse.

"I shall have a bath ready for you as quickly as possible," Mr. Cartwright said as Darcy entered his room and saw with approval that his rooms were ready for him. His butler was of a superior standard who always ensured that at the very least Darcy's main rooms were ready for use at all times. "Is there anything else I can do to assist you with your business sir?"

"Yes," Darcy answered and he loosened his cravat. "Please send a messenger to Mr. Bingley's house informing him that I am currently in London and request dining with him this evening if convenient."

An hour later, he was refreshed and fed. His focus now was writing a quick letter to Georgiana explaining his delayed return to Pemberly. He could not return home until he'd made everything right. He sat at his writing desk and wrote a brief letter to his sister.

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_I hope you are well upon receiving this letter; you are constantly in my thoughts. I have completed my duty escorting the Gardiners and Miss Bennett home and was deeply saddened to depart for London. I had found their company most enjoyable, as I know you have also during their brief stay at Pemberly. _

_My dear sister, I am sending instructions to Mrs. Reynolds that you remain at Pemberly for the time being. Any study that you require will be conducted from home. I will send you more information regarding my plans when I am aware of them myself, but my course is uncertain at the present. I hope to finalise my business and clarify my position soon and return to you a happier man. _

_Always know you are in my thoughts and I will be with you again soon._

_Your affectionate brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy. _

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

He joined Bingley that evening upon receiving an invitation insisting his presence. Bingley would not turn strangers away, so his best friend's presence was an honour he would not forego. Darcy spoke little of his recent ventures while he was in mixed company; Miss Bingley and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst joined them for dinner as they were staying with Mr. Bingley as usual. In fact, he did not share that he'd travelled with the Gardiners at all, being in no mood to be subjected to Caroline's teasing and scrutiny.

"Bingley," Darcy had said quietly while his sisters were deep in conversation. "I need to speak with you urgently regarding the business that brought me to London at such short notice."

"Of course my dear fellow," Bingley answered, his expression turning serious. "I do wish you would have said sooner; we could have discussed it as soon as you arrived."

"On the contrary it is not that urgent but my conscience won't allow me to procrastinate any longer on the subject."

Bingley led him to his study after dinner, served them both a glass of brandy and listened as Darcy relayed in moderate detail the events that had taken place over the previous week or so. He decided to spare Bingley the darker details of Elizabeth's and told the story that she fallen and stayed at Pemberly to recover until she received a disturbing letter from Jane which had immediately sparked Bingley's curiosity. The mention of the elder Miss Bennet marked a notable difference in his friend, much to Darcy's regret.

Darcy then explained the events at Brighton; the only detail left out was the conversation he'd heard between Elizabeth and Lydia.

"Heavens Darcy," Bingley said under his breath. "I am deeply disturbed by this news. Wickham had attempted to elope with Miss Lydia Bennet? The idea is unthinkable."

"It was soon obvious that his design was never marriage, Bingley," Darcy explained. "When our party arrived at Brighton, Wickham's cap was then set at Elizabeth Bennet, who was fortunately educated enough with his character to keep a distance from him, but…" Darcy swallowed as the memory was difficult to recall, particularly as he was not yet willing to relay his true feelings about the lady to his friend. "The night he attempted to elope with the younger Miss Bennet, Elizabeth came upon them to intervene, only to be accosted by Wickham insisting that she take her sister's place after admitting that he had no intention to marry either of them."

"Such behaviour is not to be born," Bingley remarked in disgust. "A fiend with the audacity to call himself a gentleman indeed. I am severely grieved by what you have told me." Bingley looked at Darcy in surprise and added. "I am surprised this news has not reached London."

"Even if news does travel fast, I doubt it would have reached London by now. But at any case, Mr. Gardiner's first priority was to prevent knowledge of Wickham's intention and actions be made public to protect the ladies involved. I know these details due to my proximity at the time. I was there, I fought Wickham myself, and it was the only way to get him out of my life."

"I fear that he will make a return," Bingley observed sadly. "He has done so once already, I fear it is only a matter of time before his good qualities allow him back into society."

"I fear this too," Darcy agreed, the mere thought making him fierce with rage. "But Colonel Forster did what he could to spread the truth of his character, with regard to his finances at least. This was all I could ask for."

"Indeed," Bingley agreed. "Well I thank you for telling me of these matters and I am saddened you had to face them alone, Darcy; I would have gladly joined you. But I can see that perhaps drawing attention to the situation would further put the Bennets at risk." Bingley was lost in thought for a moment and Darcy knew that he must reveal the truth regarding Jane Bennet while he had the opportunity.

"Bingley, there is something I must tell you," he began and told his friend the truth about Miss Bennet being in town and that he kept it from him. It was obvious to Bingley that his sisters must also have had a hand in it, but he was still furious at his friend.

"You tell me now that she was in London all those months? And you concealed it from me?" Bingley was shocked and outraged as he addressed Darcy.

Darcy looked back at him calmly and said, "Yes I did. I can offer no justification. It was an arrogant presumption, based on my failure to recognize your true feelings. And Miss Bennet's."

He looked at his friend for forgiveness. "I shouldn't have interfered. It was very wrong of me Bingley and I apologise."

Bingley expression was immediately softened and Darcy hoped that his behaviour would be forgiven by Bingley more willingly than Elizabeth Bennett had. "So I have your blessing?"Bingley asked.

Darcy was surprised and replied, "Do you need my blessing?"

Bingley held his hand higher and immediately said proudly. "No," he paused and added with a small smile. "But I should like to know I have it all the same."

Darcy held out his hand which Bingley took. "I will support you in all your endeavors, my friend, as I should have from the beginning."

A/N: Thanks for sticking by me, I will be posting Chapter 17 soon as it's already finished just being edited by my fab Beta. :) Please read and review


	18. Chapter 17: As Though Nothing Happened

Chapter Seventeen- As Though Nothing Happened

Preparation to return to Netherfield was put in motion that night; Bingley sent word to the servants to begin the arrangements. Bingley had a week of engagements he did not feel comfortable withdrawing from, so Darcy spent a week as one of his party and assisting in finalizing the arrangements. Caroline and Mrs. Hurst were not pleased and made no attempt to conceal their disappointment at their brother's plans. Bingley in turn revealed to them that he was informed of their actions with regard to Miss Bennet but he said no more on the subject. Darcy had subtly suggested that Bingley's return be in the form of a hunting party, not uncommon at this time or year and would give Bingley distance from his sisters who would otherwise discourage Bingley's true intentions.

The plans had been made and the night before they were expected to return to Netherfield Darcy felt an unexpected wave of discomfort. He was uneasy at the thought of seeing Miss Elizabeth Bennet again. The intimacy that had grown between them had developed through their circumstances, rather than design by either party. He was disappointed at the knowledge they were now forced to return to the appropriate level of priority. During his time in London, Darcy had occupied his mind with the task at hand to prevent himself from dwelling on her, but she returned to his thoughts when he was alone without an occupation.

He sat in a guest bedroom of his friend's, in an armchair, staring at a candle, deep in thought. It was the night before they were due to leave and Darcy had agreed to stay the night at Bingley's and depart with him at dawn for Hertfordshire. He took a sip of sherry in the hope that it would help relieve his current feeling of irritation.

Not an hour ago, Caroline had walked around the main living room watching him read, using her usual attempts to engage him in conversation. He'd answered her questions politely but continued with his book, enjoying what he was reading.

"I fear you are very dull this evening Mr. Darcy," she exclaimed in defeat, taking a seat in an armchair opposite him. "But I suppose I, too, would be depressed if I were forced to return to Hertfordshire."

"Dearest Caroline," Mr. Bingley exclaimed from the card table interrupting his game with Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. "I would not force Darcy to go anywhere with me."

"Indeed," Caroline agreed, smiling at Darcy with admiration as he looked at her crossly. "Mr. Darcy is a man who knows his own mind, I know could not be truly forced into anything."

Her flattery was wasted on him and nothing he did seemed to communicate this to Caroline successfully. "Your brother is correct; I travel to Hertfordshire content, Miss Bingley."

"Yes, but to travel to such society _again," _Caroline continued, glaring at her brother, who ignored her expression and continued his game. She looked at Mr. Darcy. "To return to such confined and unvaried society as you once described it, Mr. Darcy, with their quaint parties and dreadful people. And of course who could forget the Bennet's and your particular favourite, the plain and independent Elizabeth…"

"What?" Darcy snapped angrily at her. He saw Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst looked up in surprised as Caroline looked taken aback but his outburst. Unable to bring himself to apologise for his outburst, he looked away from them and said, "Excuse me." He stood and abruptly left the room, having to make the conscious effort not to slam the door behind him.

Caroline's words had been unjust and disgustingly rude, but Darcy's behaviour had been just as vulgar. But as he sat pondering his actions, he couldn't find remorse; at least he'd prevented himself from speaking any more. If he were a less prudent man, he would have argued with Caroline, informing her of her lack of judgment and naivety when it came to Miss Bennet. Perhaps in situations such as these the less said the better.

Darcy decided to sleep early, aware that he had an early start. He got into bed and blew out the candle, but lay quietly in the dark unable to make his mind rest. He'd never been a good sleeper and when anything was playing on his mind he became restless. He was both happy and uneasy at the chance to see Elizabeth again, not knowing if he would be seeing her at all. They were going to Netherfield as a hunting party, so there was no need for them to socialize with the families at Meryton unless they received an invitation. How Bingley's situation with Jane was abruptly interrupted, he was uncertain how the Bennets would react to their return.

Darcy had felt the closeness between himself and Elizabeth most strongly in those last days at Brighton, and he had dared to hope that her feelings towards him had improved. She was a woman who didn't hide her feelings, so he believed if she still had decided against him, she would show such feelings openly. But once Elizabeth had returned to the comfortable familiarity of her home and the company of her favourite sister, would her feelings towards him change? Would Jane's presence remind her of the consequences of Darcy's action? The other way Darcy could keep himself sane was to focus on the task at hand and hope that he was successful in his quest to reunite Bingley and Jane. It was the only way to make amends for what he had done and his only chance of winning Elizabeth.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

_Darcy dreamt of the first time he'd watched his sister play the piano with Elizabeth. He watched from his position on the lounge as Elizabeth and Georgiana played their duet beautifully. The ladies smiled and laughed as they played the jig, both of them, by their own admission, not accomplished at duets. Darcy would not have known; he watched them perform together with much pleasure. The music was not played with perfection, but he enjoyed Elizabeth's calm expression as she focused on difficult passages and felt his heart warm when Elizabeth would whisper something to make Georgiana laugh. Their instant attachment had made him hopeful once again, had made him fantasize about Elizabeth living in this house in a way he'd never dared before. _

_Elizabeth was dressed plainly, but her natural grace and warmth made her look born to live at Pemberly. He'd watched as she'd been shown different rooms of her house during her stay and she studied them in awe. Despite the circumstances of her stay, he'd loved watching her move around the house as though she lived there. _

_When the song was over he applauded them as they stood and curtsied politely. Georgiana sat back down and began playing a song while Elizabeth walked away from the pianoforte and towards him, a wide smile gracing her face._

"_How did I perform, Mr. Darcy? Was I satisfactory?" she asked, her warm eyes bright with amusement._

"_Satisfactory is a word that would never give you justice," he answered and she sat beside him. _

_In that moment the music could still be heard but Georgiana blurred from the picture and Elizabeth leaned close, her body hesitant but her expression curious. "Do you think I will make a good mistress of Pemberly?" she asked her eyes uncertain._

_He boldly reached out and cupped her face, stroking her cheek. "A fine mistress indeed," he answered and brought her face to his to kiss her deeply. _

_P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P_

_Elizabeth sighed into the kiss and gasped as Mr. Darcy opened his mouth against hers. Her breathing increased and she felt his free hand wrap around her waist. He broke the kiss to kiss gently along her jaw to her neck and she kept her eyes closed to focus on the strong sensations. _

_The feeling of his hand changed, tightening and trying to pull her body closer to his. She gasped and her instinct made her put her hands on his chest to push him away. He felt different somehow and she opened her eyes. She cried out when she saw Wickham's face looking back at her. Lizzy pulled away and his hands grasped her wrists. _

"_I saw how much you wanted me," he whispered and pulled her forward._

"_No!" she said angrily and pushed him away, the surroundings were so dark and blurred she couldn't make out where she was. She leaned forward to stand up and he grabbed her, sharply pushing her down against the lounge. Her hands pushed against his chest as he leaned over her and kissed her. _

"_No," she cried out against his mouth and bit him, causing him to swear and glare at her. _

"_You want me to be the villain?" he spat angrily. "Fine!" Wickham grabbed hold of her dress and ripped it open, revealing her petticoats to him._

"_NO!"_

"Lizzy…"

"No,"

"Lizzy, wake up." She was shaken awake by Jane's voice and her hand on her shoulder. Lizzy gasped as she awoke suddenly and unaware of her surroundings. "Lizzy, it's all right, you were dreaming again."

"Oh," Lizzy sighed and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Dear Lizzy, I wish you did not have such nightmares," Jane said with concern.

"Oh Jane, do not fuss," Lizzy said with too greater effort to be casual. "I do not even remember the dreams once I am awake, so they can't be of significance."

Jane looked at Lizzy with a raised eyebrow. "You can say that all you like, but I know you remember them by the look on your face."

"Perhaps you know me too well," Lizzy conceded. "But it doesn't make the dreams any more important."

"But I'm concerned; you are afraid of something," Jane said rubbed her sister's arm. "Are you afraid of Wickham?"

Lizzy shook her head and hugged her knees. "No, I don't know what I'm afraid of. How can one even be afraid of things when you know it won't happen? I don't understand how my mind works when it sleeps, I truly don't."

"Well, I think our dreams reveal what our mind won't allow us to conceive while we are awake," Jane said with a smile. "My dreams are filled with memories of happier times, sometimes ones I don't wish to remember." She looked saddened and Lizzy shared her pain.

"I fear that my dreams are reminding me of what I cannot have," Lizzy remarked sadly. "As perhaps yours do."

Jane did not answer, looked away for a moment before changing the subject. "We should try and sleep."

"Yes," Lizzy agreed and lay down, turning away from her sister to sleep on her side.

Lizzy wondered as she lie there what her dream had meant. She wasn't afraid of Wickham; she knew he would never return to their society, particularly for the reason her dream gave away. When she had previously dreamt in such a manner, she'd assumed it to be a result of what had happened to her in the road when those men attempted to force themselves on her. They were men she was afraid of, who gave her truly awful nightmares. She shuddered, focusing her mind on thoughts of Mr. Darcy, the man who'd brought her comfort then and still made her feel safe just thinking about him. She wondered what it would have been liked if he had kissed that night at Brighton, what his lips would have felt like.

In a moment of indulgence, Lizzy closed her eyes and relaxed as she imagined the weight of his body sinking into the bed as he lie beside her, his arm draping easily around her waist and holding her against his warm, firm body. She could feel his breath on her neck, his hand grazing along her arm gently as he slept beside her. Lizzy soon relaxed as she thought about his arms around her, helping her drift into a restful sleep.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

Lizzy was distracted from her embroidery the following afternoon by Lydia's melodramatic sigh. "Mama," Lydia whined dropping her bonnet on the table. "I've been mending this for hours; can't Kitty and I go into town?"

Mrs. Bennett continued to work on her own embroidery and said mildly. "Your father has forbidden any trips to town unless it's to formal occasions or you are chaperoned by one of your elder sisters."

Lydia looked hopefully at the two eldest Miss Bennets who were sitting beside one another in their usual lounge. "No, Lydia," Elizabeth answered, having already made Jane promise that both of them would do nothing to ease Lydia's punishment.

"Please," she pleaded. "I'm going spare cooped up in the house all day; won't you at least let me walk with you when you go for your evening walk?" Lydia pleaded holding her hands together.

"Papa said you were not to go out unless there was true need for it," Jane said sadly. "It would be wrong of us to disregard his word when he's made his feeling on the subject quite clear."

"Papa won't mind me walking with Lizzy. She's already proven herself an exemplary chaperone, will he Mama?"

Mrs. Bennet smiled at her daughter and sighed. "Well, I do not understand his reasons for punishing you, Lydia. I suppose if you stay out for no more than an hour with Lizzy; he cannot deny you fresh air."

Lydia was thrilled as Lizzy glared at her mother before standing and getting herself ready for her walk immediately. She knew she wouldn't enjoy it as much when she wasn't granted her usual solitude.

Lizzy left the house with Lydia beside her and walked quietly through the gardens towards the land that was owned by her father but wasn't often used. It was the fields between their estate and Netherfield's, another estate that was being neglected of late.

"How long do you think Father will continue to punish me?" Lydia asked sighing as she walked along beside Lizzy struggling to keep up with her sister's fast stride.

"Not as long as you deserve, I'm sure," was Lizzy's answer.

"How can you be mad at me? We were spared any scandal and I'm returned unmarried."

"Lydia, such a scandal should never have been risked. After everything that happened at Brighton you still can't be ignorant of your mistakes."

"Of course not, Lizzy. But I made those mistakes, I have accepted it and am trying to move on from it, but I can't when the world hates me for making them when any true consequences have been avoided." Lydia explained with annoyance.

"True consequences? Have you no conscious of what you risked this family? What you brought our Uncle through to save you?" Lizzy snapped angrily as she walked faster.

Lydia did look unhappy for a moment. "I am sorry for I have done, but perhaps you will understand one day when you fall in love. You would do anything, be anything for them."

"You should never have to change who you are for someone, never. They should love you for who are you and nothing less," Lizzy replied stubbornly.

"That is easier said than done, Lizzy. Even when they don't expect it you want it for them. You will understand." Lydia said in a tone that implied greater wisdom than Lizzy knew she possessed and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

But Lizzy didn't speak unsure of whether or not Lydia was right. Did she want to be different for Mr. Darcy? Had she changed for him? He'd never expected it. But they weren't courting, so their situation was different from what would considered normal in their society.

"But I am grateful for what you did for me," Lydia added in a moment of fear. "Please help me tame Papa. I just hope that Uncle and Mr. Darcy won't tell him anymore than necessary."

"You need not worry about Mr. Darcy, Lydia; he will keep our secret," Lizzy said quietly as she walked beside her through the grassy field.

"I believe he will," Lydia said in a voice resembling her former self. "He was so different than the gentleman we saw in Meryton, don't you think Lizzy? So strong and commanding while gentlemanly and kind; I was quite surprised to find him an ally for us."

Lizzy swallowed as Lydia expressed Mr. Darcy's decent traits; somehow hearing them aloud made her heart beat faster. "Indeed, you saw what a true gentleman is. Mr. Darcy protected us and will now protect our secret; he is what many man should model themselves on."

"But he is a man far too serious," Lydia observed as she picked some wildflowers. "I fear he would be dull if there was nothing I needed saving from."

Lizzy laughed and pondered her younger sister's comment. True, in her short time with him he appeared to be constantly at her aid, but she could never see Mr. Darcy as a dull man. "He's quiet, but intelligent, I believe," she added casually. "I suppose you would require a closer acquaintance to truly know how 'dull' he might be."

"It is a pity you dislike him so, Lizzy; I think he might favour you. He was extremely quick to leap to your aid."

Lizzy sighed and said, "Lydia, we aren't characters in a romance novel; a true gentleman would leap to a woman's aid no matter how he felt about her."

"I wish I had the opportunity to encounter men as gentlemanly as Mr. Darcy," Lydia sighed as she looked out towards the grounds of the Netherfield estate.

"There aren't one in a hundred with gentleman so plainly written across them as Mr. Darcy. But I'm pleased that you are improving your standards; you deserve a decent man as a husband." Lizzy smiled at her sister.

Lydia was offended by Lizzy's statement though. "I haven't chosen men in the past who I did not believe were decent," she snapped. "I believed them to be truly wonderful."

Lizzy felt a twinge of sympathy for Lydia despite everything; she'd had her heart truly broken by Wickham. "I know, Lydia. I'm sorry."

Lydia looked away and picked a daisy from a nearby bush. Lizzy sat on the grass and assembled a banquet of wildflowers from the selection around her. She missed Mr. Darcy and speaking about him had brought him to her mind. She longed to see him, to recover that intimacy and their honest conversations that had made her feel so close to him for that brief time. She sighed and used a long thin stem to tie a knot in the banquet.

"Lizzy!" Lydia shrieked causing Lizzy to stand up abruptly and search for her sister. Her cry came from the west and Lizzy ran to search for her as she heard Lydia call out her name again.

Lizzy found Lydia behind a large oak tree bouncing with excitement and pointing towards the Netherfield. "Lydia," Lizzy said sternly. "What in heaven's name do you think you are doing?"

Ignoring her sister, Lydia grabbed Lizzy by the arm and maneuvered her towards the estate. "Look!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Lizzy followed where her sister was directing her and saw the beautiful house, apparently empty. But the shutters were open, some windows had been open and to her amazement smoked billowed from some of the fireplaces. "He's back!" Lydia exclaimed and started to pull Lizzy away. "We must get home and tell Mama; she will be thrilled!"

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry again for such the long break between chapters but, you know how life is. I've also had a severe case of writer's block involving this part of my story. I know where I want it to go but getting there is a real pain sometimes. I hope it's been worth the wait and I can assure you the good stuff is coming soon. We are getting to the end of this story, but this is going to be part one of a trilogy. The sequels are going to be To Love, Hold and Protect: Engagement and To Love, Hold and Protect: Marriage. For anyone who reads Author Notes I'm hoping you will be excited by this. I'm working on chapters for each of the new stories to give my faithful readers as previews for when this story comes to a conclusion. Thank you for everyone who is standing by this story and I will try to update soon.


	19. Chapter 18: Common & Indifferent

A/N: I know I know, you were wondering where I had gotten to. My sincerest apologises for the delay with this next chapter but life does get in the way at times. A big thanks to my Beta for standing by me!

Enjoy my next chapter as this story is getting close to the end, I'd love to hear suggestions for the sequel!

Chapter Eighteen- Common and Indifferent Acquaintances

Lizzy felt exhilarated as she galloped her horse through the field towards Jane, who was riding in front of her. Her bonnet tugged at her hair but was tied tightly enough to stay as she increased her horse's pace to catch up with her sister. Both sisters laughed as they slowed their horses down upon reaching a narrow bridge. Jane led the way over the bridge that went over a small creek that went through Longbourne estate.

"Is there any feeling in the world superior to this one?" Jane said breathlessly as she stopped her horse to look back at Lizzy.

Lizzy slowed her horse down and pat the white mare affectionately. "I still prefer to run myself, but it's not quite as socially acceptable," she answered with a laugh.

"Yes, at least if we return home disheveled after riding we can be forgiven," Jane agreed and they rode slowly beside each other. "I do not know why we don't ride more often."

"We might have to as long as Mr. Bingley is at Netherfield; it appears to be one of the few options we have for avoiding our mother."

Mr. Bingley had arrived yesterday and to Mrs. Bennet's disbelief he did not pay a visit. She spent the morning pleading with her husband to make the first move but Mr. Bennet refused. "I won't be sent on a fool's errand again," he had informed his wife as she insisted that this was their only chance for Jane. The eldest daughters had been forbidden to leave the house and as Lydia was still under strict house confinement, the atmosphere had been most unpleasant. But this morning when no visit had been made Jane and Lizzy insisted on fresh air and decided to go riding for a change. Lizzy had originally made the suggestion of heading west, which was the direction of the Netherfield estate but Jane refused.

"Are you still trying to insist that Mr. Bingley's return has not affected you at all?" Lizzy asked after Jane was silent for a few minutes as they walked their horses.

"Yes, Lizzy," Jane insisted with a sigh. "I dread other people's remarks," she added, her beautiful face etched in worry and embarrassment. "I know Mama means well but…"

"You do not need to explain your feelings about Mama," Lizzy answered. "Your patience is outstanding, and you need not worry about remarks from me as I shall venture none." With a smile Lizzy added, "However sorely I am tempted."

"Lizzy," Jane scolded in annoyance. "Please, if you will not share your feelings about Mr. Darcy then do not expect such considerations from me."

"What?" Lizzy interrupted in shock. "Jane…"

Jane smiled at her sister. "Perhaps we are both protecting our hearts, Lizzy. Sometimes to speak of something only brings more pain to it. On subjects such as these it is better to be silent. But I know from the moment you returned that something has changed between yourself and Mr. Darcy."

"It has Jane," Lizzy conceded, too surprised by her sister's statement to deny it. "But I'm too late."

"Lizzy, he has proposed to you once. Do you think he could fall out of love with you so easily?"

"So it is acceptable to discuss the matters of my heart but not yours?" Lizzy asked cheekily.

"If I see Mr. Bingley I will look at him as a common and indifferent acquaintance," she insisted again and Lizzy sighed. She loved her sister too much to be cross about the double standards she was exhibiting.

"Just take care, Jane," Lizzy said quietly and the ladies ended their conversation at that.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

Another day went by without a sign of the gentleman in question. Mrs. Bennet continued to rant about his manners and blamed her husband openly for their lack of attention. Lizzy avoided being in the same room as her mother for too long and found herself often in her bedroom overlooking the front drive of their home, against her better judgment waiting for a carriage to appear.

Four days since Mr. Bingley had returned to Netherfield and Lizzy sat at her writing desk beginning a letter to write to Georgiana Darcy. She missed the young lady's company, but would it be prudent for her to send a letter? She didn't want Georgiana to feel that Lizzy was in any way insincere so she decided to go with her instinct and write the letter. It was modest, she relayed returning to Longbourne and the Gardiner's returning to London. Remembering that the story Georgiana had been told for their swift departure was that her niece had been ill, Lizzy made sure to include the little girl had made a full recovery. She included that she missed Georgiana dearly and hoped that she would see her again. In truth, Lizzy doubted that she ever would and this made her sad, as she worried the young lady was lonely at times.

As she read back over the letter she wondered if the deliberate absence of Mr. Darcy's name was strange in a letter addressed to his sister. Lizzy knew it was deliberate but she didn't want Georgiana to read it in that way. Still she was unaware what information Mr. Darcy had given Georgiana so could not mention him in case of giving the wrong information. Perhaps writing this letter was not such a good idea.

Lizzy put the letter in her writing desk drawer and decided to postpone sending the letter until she'd given the topic more thought. She heard shrieks coming from the front room. "He is here!" Kitty cried excitedly and Mrs. Bennet called out loudly for Jane.

Lizzy ran downstairs to the main sitting room she knew her family would have gathered. The room was in chaos and the ladies of the house hastily adjusted their appearance, Mrs. Bennet standing in front of a seated Jane who was pale and nervous. "Thank goodness you are wearing one of your most flattering gowns," she said breathlessly as she adjusted Jane's hair. Jane appeared not to have noticed, but just looked at Lizzy in concern. Lizzy walked over to Jane and grasped her hand.

"Oh there is someone with him," Kitty commented in a calmer tone as she watched from the window.

"It's Mr. Darcy!" Lydia exclaimed in surprise as she saw him. "Oh dear, I'd hoped I would never have to see him again!" Lydia turned to look at Lizzy in concern.

Lizzy smiled reassuringly at Lydia who looked uncharacteristically nervous and sat down on the window seat beside Kitty.

"Any friend of Mr. Bingley's will always be welcome here to be sure," Mrs. Bennett said firmly as she checked her appearance in the mirror. "But I must say I hate the sight of him."

Lizzy felt conflicting emotions and she swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to look calm as she squeezed her sister's hand and sat down beside her. Within moments their maid opened the door to the sitting room. "Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy," she said timidly and curtsied to Mrs. Bennet who had stood along with her daughters.

Her face light up with a smile instinctively as the gentlemen entered the room, her attention immediately drawn to Mr. Darcy. His dark blue riding jacket brought out the colour in the tall gentleman's eyes as he surveyed the room, meeting Lizzy's momentarily and she felt her breath get caught in her throat. He quickly shifted his gaze to look nonchalantly at Mrs. Bennet who was greeting them warmly.

"Mr. Bingley you are very welcome," she exclaimed happily. "It has been too long since you have been in the country."

Mr. Bingley looked cheerful but nervous as he smiled at Lizzy's mother. "Indeed Mrs. Bennet, I..."

"And I see you have brought Mr. Darcy," she added with noticeably less enthusiasm. "You are welcome too. Are you enjoying your stay Mr. Bingley? Has your hunting been satisfactory?"

The young gentleman was finally granted speech and he replied adamantly, "The hunting has been very satisfactory so far, the weather has been ideal, thank you Mrs. Bennet."

"Well when you have killed all your own birds I invite you to come and shoot as many as you want on Mr. Bennet's land, we'd be happy to oblige." Mrs. Bennet said, her eager attitude making all her daughters flush with embarrassment.

Elizabeth took the moment of silence to jump at the chance of speaking. "Are you well, Mr. Darcy?" she asked with a more composed expression than her mother.

He looked at surprised but serious and answered shortly but pleasantly. "Yes very well, thank you."

Lizzy felt sadness wash over her at his indifferent attitude towards her.

Mr. Bingley was looking nervously at Jane for a moment, and then addressed Mrs. Bennet. "I have come extend an invitation for your family to dine with me at Netherfield. My sisters are still in town and I am eager for varied company," he glanced again at Jane and Lizzy forgot her disappointment as she saw the significant glances the two were exchanging.

"That would be splendid," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed happily. "We would be thrilled."

"Would tomorrow evening be convenient?" Mr. Bingley asked relieved that his invitation was accepted.

The suggestion was of course accepted by Mrs. Bennet, who thanked him with too much enthusiasm. Lizzy watched as Jane remained calm but she could see her sister on the verge of shaking with nerves. The gentlemen then left, with a polite farewell and promise of meeting tomorrow evening. Lizzy had watched Mr. Darcy leave with the resolve that what had happened had not created any bond between them, but at least might bring Jane and Mr. Bingley together once again.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

The dinner at Netherfield could not come soon enough for Mrs. Bennet, who had the house and occupants in a state for the next four and twenty hours getting themselves prepared for the evening. When they arrived, Lizzy was grateful to find the dinner an intimate affair with the Bennets and the Lucas' the only guests. As Charlotte was now married, Mrs. Bennet had no objection to the addition number as the Lucas' no longer had any daughters old enough to be in competition with Mrs. Bennet's.

Lizzy spent the time before dinner engaging in conversation quite happily, but not finding the chance to approach Mr. Darcy. She would glance at him from time to time, often finding his eyes on hers. But he did not approach her, and she did not approach him. She could not think of a reason or of a conversation that would be appropriate to interrupt conversation he was having with others.

Lizzy felt his eyes once again when they were called to dinner, watching her as she moved around the grand dining room on her father's arm.

"Your mother is positively tactless," Mr. Bennet remarked quietly which caused her to smirk as she looked across the room, beaming happily at Mr. Bingley and Jane who were sitting opposite each other.

"Fortunately for you, you are rarely a victim of it," she murmured back.

"Yes, but I am forced to listen constantly; that is punishment enough," he answered and she laughed outright. "But what of you, Lizzy? Since Mr. Collins left such torture has not been inflicted on you." They stopped when they'd reached her designated seat. Her father looked at her thoughtfully. "But your mind as been otherwise engaged of late and I wonder if you left your heart behind at Brighton, to some young officer perhaps."

Lizzy smiled immediately and replied, "That is not the case I assure you; your youngest daughter took up all my time."

Mr. Bennet did not look convinced and he looked at Lizzy. "Perhaps," he murmured before smiling and walking away to take this seat.

When the guests were seated and the first course of dinner was served,

Lizzy was nervous about being placed beside Mr. Darcy, uncharacteristically unsure of herself and how to behave. It was important that they conceal any familiarity which would be deemed inappropriate, not to mention odd by her relations. But, she thought with disdain, Mr. Darcy had no problem behaving as though nothing had occurred between them so she was anxious to behave in a manner that suited his.

"Are you settled back at home, Miss Bennet?" he asked suddenly and quietly during the main course.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Darcy," Lizzy answered automatically with surprise. "I'm happy to be home; although after travelling Longbourne is comparatively unvarying."

"I hope you will not be unsatisfied staying at home," he asked and they gazed at each other for a moment.

Lizzy wanted so desperately to speak to him on a friendlier level, but she knew she couldn't. "Was your business in London successful?" she asked politely.

"I achieved what I set out to, but only time will tell if it was successful," he answered cryptically.

Lizzy smiled mischievously, "That is very mysterious, Mr. Darcy."

He immediately smiled back for a moment and her heart skipped a beat. His face became neutral once again when Mrs. Bennet's voice overpowered all others.

The Bennets did not stay late after dinner, Mr. Bennet anxious to get home and Mr. Bingley openly feared without his sisters, his hospitality was limited. Lizzy watched with a smile as Mr. Bingley specifically paid Jane a pleasant goodnight and helped her into the carriage after Lizzy. Mr. Darcy watched respectfully from the stone steps, his face more relaxed than usual. During the journey home, Lizzy ignored her mother's loud voice as she focused her thoughts on memorizing Mr. Darcy's face.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

Mrs. Bennet had declared the night a triumph the following morning over a late breakfast. The two eldest Miss Bennets had slept very little but had not discussed the evening's events to each other. Lizzy replayed last night's conversation with Mr. Darcy over and over in her mind, wondering what it meant.

She felt hope that she'd never dared to hope before that Mr. Darcy still loved her and was intending to propose. But there was still the cynical part of her that was adamant that it was all too good to be true.

In the afternoon while returning from a long walk she'd taken to clear her head, she came towards the edge of the grounds and saw two horses in a nest of trees. She moved hastily behind a tree when she saw two tall gentlemen standing near them. Mr. Bingley was passing back and forth while Mr. Darcy stood by his horse. The two gentlemen were deep in conversation, although Lizzy was too far away to hear the words. Mr. Bingley was obviously distressed and Mr. Darcy appeared calm and sensible.

Lizzy was greatly intrigued by this sight, particular because they were on Longbourne's estate. The only explanation that they were on route to visit the Bennets. With this in mind, Lizzy quickly left them to their discussion and hastily continued her path home. She was inside the house within fifteen minutes and removing her coat and bonnet. Jane appeared from the sitting room looking happier than Lizzy had seen in a long while.

"You have been gone a long time, Lizzy," she commented.

"I needed a longer walk," Lizzy answered, deciding not to mention what she saw in case the gentlemen changed their mind and didn't visit.

"I suspect you miss travelling," Jane observed as the two of them returned to the sitting room together.

"Yes," Lizzy agreed. "It's strange but as much as I wouldn't choose the situations I found myself in, now I've returned to the comparative sanity of Longbourne I find myself restless without an occupation."

Jane hugged her and replied, "Well, I'm glad you are home."

They entered the sitting room just as Mrs. Bennet cried out from the window. "He is coming, he is coming!" She swiftly turned to Jane and said, "My dear, Mr. Bingley has returned to visit us! So soon, it missed be a good sign!"

Lizzy walked over to the window and saw that Mr. Bingley was riding his horse up the gravel path to their house alone.

"Jane and I will visit with him," Mrs. Bennet declared. "Girls, go upstairs until he leaves."

Jane grasped Lizzy's hand firmly. "Mama, that is not necessary," she insisted. "They have just as much a right to visit as me."

"Jane," Mrs. Bennet said firmly. "I insist that your sisters go upstairs."

"Mama, that is ridiculous," Lizzy said in defense. "At least allow me to stay with Jane as to not completely embarrass this family."

"Very well," Mrs. Bennet cried out in defeat, looking through the window. "He is here, there's no time to argue. Lydia, Kitty, Mary upstairs now!" she snapped the girls hastily exited the room.

Jane was nearly inflicting pain as she clung to Lizzy who guided her to the sofa that faced the door. They were only seated for a moment, Mrs. Bennet frantically fixing cushions in the room.

"Why is he alone?" Lizzy pondered aloud softly.

"Alone?" Jane whispered back.

"Yes...I—" Lizzy was unable to tell Jane what she'd seen because the door opened and they stood to greet Mr. Bingley, who looked alert and determined as he entered the room.

"Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Bennet exclaimed happily after they had curtsied to him. "How kind of you to visit us."

"Thank you for seeing me, Mrs. Bennet," he answered quickly but politely. "Forgive this presumption, but may I ask to see Miss Bennett for a moment, alone."

Lizzy glanced at Jane, who was pale and swallowed nervously as she gazed at Mr. Bingley. For the first time in months, Lizzy saw what she thought was hope.

"Of course, Mr. Bingley," Mrs. Bennet was virtually trembling with anticipation and excitement and she passed Jane and beckoned to Lizzy, who reluctantly stood. "Come, Lizzy," she said, her eyes moving frantically between Jane and Mr. Bingley until they had left the room. Once the door was closed, Mrs. Bennet pressed her ear against it which made Lizzy smile and roll her eyes. Her other sisters appeared from the kitchen, Lydia and Kitty giggling as they ran to them.

"Shhhhh," Mrs. Bennet hushed angrily, keeping her ear to the door.

Lizzy moved through the now crowd of bodies and walk out the front door, grinning with happiness and hoping dearly that Jane would get everything she hoped for.

A/N : Sorry again for the wait, the end of the year is such a busy time. Here's a hint for the next chapter, I hope you enjoy scenes with Lady Catherine!

Thanks to everyone staying loyal and I hope you are still enjoying my story. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
